


Devour

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Umino Iruka, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Bonus chapters at the end, Bottom Umino Iruka, Canon-Typical Violence, Confident Umino Iruka, Dogteeth Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Smut, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Instincts!Kakashi, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Kakashi keeps getting picked on, Shy Hatake Kakashi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka-centric, Vampire Umino Iruka, Vampires, Werewolf Tenzou, Werewolves, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Iruka Umino is just living his life as best he can when his secret is finally revealed. What will he do when his best friend finally figures out that he is a vampire?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 83
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka Umino ran as fast as his legs would carry him. How long had he been running for? He had lost track after the first two hours. His legs were going numb, but he could still  _ feel  _ his pursuer close behind him. 

If he had  _ known  _ this was going to happen, he wouldn't have stayed late last night filing papers. Instead, he was running through the forests of fire country to escape the clutches of his  _ best friend  _ with almost no energy _.  _

His parents had warned him so many years ago. 

_ Stay away from the Hatake boy. He is the only person capable of sniffing you out.  _

Of course, back then he thought of Kakashi as some mythical hairy creature that would rip his throat out in one swipe. He managed to avoid him for  _ so long _ , until Naruto had become his student. Even then, he kept his distance. But Kakashi was stubborn, and forced his way into Iruka's good graces before the chunin even knew what was happening. Kakashi was someone special to Iruka. He  _ maybe  _ even had a crush on the man, and they often had lunch and sparred together on their days off. Iruka couldn't exactly deny that he enjoyed watching the man get sweaty in his spare time.

He knew it was a mistake to accept the man's job offer. When Kakashi became Hokage, Iruka foolishly accepted a job assisting the only person in all of the shinobi world who could figure out that he was a vampire. 

If anyone else had ever known that Kakashi was the last werewolf in existence, they were either  _ dead _ , or extremely tight-lipped. Iruka had known since he was five, and had never heard a word breathed of it. A lot of Kakashi's habits were easily explained by his condition. The crazy hair, the speed, the mask that filtered out the strong scents of village life… it almost seemed  _ obvious  _ once you knew about it. 

But Iruka had been careful. He knew his scent was concealable when he had enough blood in his system. Until today, Kakashi had  _ never  _ smelled him. 

As a vampire, Iruka could kill any enemy in his path… except for werewolves. 

So here he was, cursing his stupidity and his tired legs as his werewolf crush chased him through the trees on three hours of sleep. His mother would be slapping him upside the head if she was here. 

He still didn't even know how this happened. It was his day off, and Iruka just couldn't live with the way he had filed the last of his papers, so he headed into the office. Iruka opened the office door with a coffee in one hand and some extra files in the other. What he hadn't been expecting, was the familiar head of wild silver hair that was plopped down on the desk. Kakashi shouldn't have even  _ been  _ there. He looked up from whatever nap he had been taking, and the first thing Iruka noticed was that the mask was missing. Kakashi looked at him with his eyes barely squinted open. 

It wasn't until the werewolf's nostrils started flaring that Iruka panicked. One whiff of Iruka and Kakashi's usually dark gray eyes flew open, colored bright yellow. 

_ "Shit!" _ Iruka yelled, flinging the files and his cup of coffee to the floor before he just  _ ran. _

Twigs snapped behind him, and Iruka knew he couldn't keep up this pace much longer. Any regular shinobi would have lost speed an hour ago, but of course Iruka had the blood from a fresh kill running through his veins from the elk he had hunted on his last days off, and had much more stamina. 

Iruka felt his speed drop again, and knew Kakashi was gaining on him. 

A warm body slammed into his back, knocking him towards the ground face-first. He spun as best he could, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch himself, but also not wanting to land on his face. His back hit the ground  _ hard _ , knocking the wind out of him. Iruka didn't have time to move before Kakashi landed on him, pinning his arms to the ground and straddling his lap. 

The werewolf's eyes were still a bright yellow, watching Iruka like he was a rabbit he had hunted down. 

Iruka struggled, trying to free his wrists from Kakashi's grasp, but nothing he did was helping. 

Kakashi leaned down, his mask still lowered, and inhaled deeply near Iruka's face. "What  _ are _ you?" 

Iruka could see Kakashi's elongated canines as he talked, and the sight of them didn't help settle his nerves any. 

"This smell… my dad showed me this. I just don't remember  _ why _ ." Kakashi spoke, his tone laced with curiosity and confusion. 

"I-if you don't know what I am, why did you chase me?" Iruka asked nervously. 

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, trying to find an answer to the question. He shrugged. "Because you ran." 

Iruka scoffed. "Because i  _ ran?!  _ Of course i was going to run! You…" Iruka paused, an idea suddenly came to mind. "Did you… chase after me like when a  _ dog  _ chases after a kid when they run around?" 

Kakashi blushed, the red tint moving from under his shirt all the way up to his ears. "I'm  _ not  _ a dog." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes. 

Iruka huffed a laugh. "No. Of  _ course  _ not." He replied sarcastically. "You're a wolf.  _ Real big difference,  _ I'm sure." 

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You know I'm a werewolf? How?" 

Iruka huffed. Annoyed at still being pinned to the forest floor. "Are you going to kill me or what?" 

Iruka regretted his words immediately as a look of immense hurt flashed across Kakashi's face. The man jumped off of him, launching himself back a few feet. " _ Why  _ would I kill you? I thought… aren't we  _ friends?"  _

"Of course, Kakashi! I just… I thought that's why you chased me down. I mean… you tackled me down to the ground for fuck's sake!" Iruka defended his statement, even though it felt wrong to talk to Kakashi this way. 

"I thought if I let you leave, you wouldn't come back." Kakashi answered solemnly, staring down to the dirt. 

"Well… I probably wouldn't have, because I thought you were going to rip my throat out." Iruka answered honestly. 

Kakashi furrowed his brows, meeting Iruka's gaze with his yellowed eyes. "I still don't understand what gives you that idea or  _ how  _ you knew I was a werewolf."

"My parents warned me about you. I've known what you were since I was five." Iruka started. 

" _ Warned  _ you? Why?" Kakashi pleaded for answers. 

"They told me to stay away from you. From your kind, I guess is more accurate. Because werewolves  _ kill  _ vampires. That's what I was told." Iruka said with a shrug. 

"You're… a vampire?" Kakashi asked skeptically. 

"Yes." Iruka said with a shrug. "Our clans have fought for centuries."

"Yeah? And just look at how far  _ that _ got them." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Iruka, you're my friend. I would  _ never _ hurt you." 

"So… I can go back home?" Iruka asked hopefully. 

"I guess I should  _ probably  _ ask you if you kill people first. I  _ am  _ the Hokage." Kakashi said half-heartedly. 

Iruka huffed playfully. "No. I don't  _ kill _ people."

Kakashi smiled, his eyes starting to show a little bit of his normal gray around the edges. "So… you want to come over to my apartment and talk this out?" 

Iruka laughed. "We probably have plenty of time to talk it out on the trip home."

Kakashi tilted his head again, and now Iruka couldn't help but associate it with a dog. "Iruka… do you even know where we are right now?" 

Iruka shook his head slowly. 

"We're only a mile away from the village. You ran in a circle… I kind of thought you were doing it on purpose." Kakashi answered sheepishly. 

Iruka clenched his jaw, embarrassed that he couldn't even run away from Konoha correctly. 

"I can just body-flicker to my apartment. Think of it this way, we've been running for _four_ _hours…_ were you really all that excited to walk that far to get back home?" Kakashi said reassuringly. 

Iruka chuckled a little. "No. I guess not. That really wore me out, honestly." 

Kakashi stepped closer, and transported them both back into the village. 

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi's apartment was small and simple. While Iruka had yelled at the man many times from the doorway, he had never been inside. It was exactly what he expected from someone like Kakashi. No pictures on the walls, no meaningless decorations adorning the shelves… just some files scattered about and some books. 

"So." Kakashi started. "You're a vampire… but you don't kill people?" 

Iruka laughed. "No. I hunt animals on my days off." 

" _ Every  _ day off?" Kakashi asked curiously. 

"No… every other weekend. It  _ would  _ be even less than that… if I wasn't so worried about my scent getting stronger. You're the only person alive that could identify my smell." Iruka said with a shrug. "How _ did _ you smell me, anyway?" 

"I… haven't been shifting lately." Kakashi admitted nervously, holding one hand to the back of his neck. "Being the Hokage is a lot more work than I expected, and when I don't shift often enough, my wolf traits start getting stronger in my human form. I had planned on going out tonight since I have noticed it getting worse, so I hid in the office because I didn't think anyone would bother me there."

Kakashi watched Iruka as he thought about the answer, one tooth sticking out over his bottom lip. "My sense of smell is much more powerful right now, and as soon as I smelled you, my brain tried to make me shift."

"Is that what the yellow eyes are from?" Iruka asked with a brow raised. 

Kakashi looked away, a blush rising on his face. "Uh… yeah. Sorry if I scared you." 

Iruka laughed, drawing Kakashi's attention back. "Your eyes didn't scare me." Iruka blinked, shifting his own eyes into their true form, a deep blood red color with black specks. 

Kakashi's jaw dropped, his fangs standing out a lot more than Iruka had expected. The older man moved closer, taking slow and measured movements. He studied the eyes carefully. "Do they see things differently?" 

Iruka nodded. "Yes… I can see your blood moving under your skin, though everything has a sort of red tint to it." 

Kakashi stopped looking at his eyes suddenly, staring down at Iruka's mouth as he talked. 

"What?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Do you not have fangs?" Kakashi asked, showing his own for effect. 

"I  _ do. _ Mine retract." Iruka answered easily. 

The look of disappointment on the wolf nin's face was adorable.

"You get to  _ hide  _ yours?" The older man asked, clearly pouting. Iruka rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to let his fangs drop down. Kakashi watched in awe, his mouth parted just a small amount. 

"Whoa." Kakashi spoke softly, looking at the sharp new additions to Iruka's line of teeth. "Those might be bigger than mine! Do you… think you could leave them down for a while? You don't have to!" Kakashi asked sheepishly. 

Iruka laughed lightly. Kakashi was so nervous, and Iruka couldn't help but watch each time a new rush of blood colored his face in an adorable pink tint. Iruka was  _ thrilled  _ to be seeing his friend's face. And now, he finally figured out a better reasoning for why Kakashi wears the mask. To hide those cute little fangs that like to hang over his lips at random times. 

"Yes. I can leave them out whenever I want." Iruka said with a shrug. He tried to stifle a sudden yawn, but failed miserably. 

"Would you like some coffee?" Kakashi asked politely. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, and then I'll make us a pot." He answered his own question with a smile, disappearing down the hallway. 

Iruka smiled as he looked around the apartment again. Having his secret out in the open wasn't helping to ease his crush on the man. If anything, Iruka liked him even more. Now all those delightful wolf quirks seemed to stand out just a bit more. Plus… did Kakashi  _ really  _ just essentially play a game of  _ chase  _ with him through the forest? He half wondered what the man would do if Iruka threw a ball across the yard. 

His eyes settled on the kitchen.  _ It would probably be fine to just make the coffee on my own. _ Iruka smiled, moving to fill and start Kakashi's coffee pot. He pulled out a couple mugs from the cabinet. Only one of his mugs appeared to have been used anytime recently, so Iruka pulled that one out for Kakashi. He ran his hands across what was obviously the man's favorite cup, eyeing the little drawing of a cartoon wolf running through trees. It looked like something someone would pick up in a gift shop, honestly. 

Footsteps announced Kakashi's return, and Iruka turned with a smile to his friend. "Hey, where'd you -"

Iruka almost dropped the mug as he turned and faced an Anbu officer, standing in Kakashi's living room with wide brown eyes. His mask was on the side of his head, and Iruka could see the blood pumping from his heart at an elevated rate. 

_ Oh right. Red eyes and large fangs. Shit. _

Kakashi's form appeared next to Iruka, having body flickered into the kitchen. He held a hand up to the man. "Tenzo, it's okay." 

"Uh- what?" The man stuttered out, one hand raised to point at Iruka. "Is he a werewolf too?!" He asked in disbelief. 

Iruka scoffed, looking at Kakashi. " _ He knows  _ you're a werewolf?" 

Kakashi frowned. "Well,  _ yeah. _ He's my friend."

"I'm your friend too!" Iruka half-yelled defensively. 

"But you already knew." 

"But you didn't know that!" Iruka yelled. He wasn't sure why this was upsetting him so much. Someone had just busted him and all he cared about was the fact that Kakashi hadn't trusted him with his secret. 

"Um… Iruka?" Tenzo asked quietly from the side. Iruka turned to face the man, almost having forgotten he was there. 

"Maa, Tenzo… why are you breaking into my apartment anyway?" Kakashi asked. 

"I was doing my routine check of the tower and found some weird stuff in your office." Tenzo answered quickly. 

Iruka smacked a hand to his forehead. "My coffee." He mumbled. 

Kakashi hummed. "You kind of threw your stuff everywhere before you ran away." 

Tenzo narrowed his eyes. "Ran away? From what?" 

"Me. I need to shift again. My eyes turned while he was in my office." Kakashi said with a dismissive shrug. 

"Okaaay but that doesn't really explain what this," Tenzo gestured to Iruka, "is all about. Are you a werewolf too?" The man asked again. 

Kakashi turned back to Iruka again, his eyes still mostly yellow. "It's up to you. You can tell him, or I can make him leave and pretend he saw nothing." 

Tenzo scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. 

"So you trust him?" Iruka asked, worried about giving his secrets away to someone he didn't really know. The mask, he recognized. This was one of Kakashi's main guards at the tower. Meaning that if Iruka chose  _ not  _ to trust him, he would be constantly bumping into the man anyway. 

"With my life." Kakashi answered simply. "We have a very long history together. He's known about me since I was sixteen." 

Iruka sighed, looking up to the ceiling.  _ There isn't really a better option. _ "Fine." He said, moving his gaze to meet large brown eyes. "I'm a vampire." 

Tenzo's brows furrowed, and his lips pursed.  _ "Really?"  _

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Are you  _ skeptical? _ Hold out your arm… I can always  _ demonstrate. _ " 

Tenzo moved back a little, holding his arms a little tighter to his chest as Kakashi snickered next to Iruka. "No thanks. I'll take your word for it." 

"I'm only  _ joking _ ." Iruka said with a chuckle. "I feed on animals." 

"Have you  _ ever _ … you know. Fed on a human?" Tenzo asked slowly. 

"I mean… I like to bite people when I'm  _ intimate  _ with them. So it naturally happens a small amount. It's just not noticeable to the other person." Iruka answered honestly. 

"What does it feel like?" Tenzo asked quietly. Even though the man's face was blank, Iruka could tell the man was morbidly curious about it. That was something he would have to revisit later. Perhaps the man wanted to experience it first hand. 

Iruka just shrugged. "I don't know. I just do the biting." 

  
  


~

  
  


Eventually, Tenzo got his fill of answers, and went on his way. Kakashi had asked Iruka if he wanted to accompany him into the forest that night, and Iruka happily accepted. First, he was curious to learn about Kakashi's other form. But secondly, he really wouldn't turn down another meal. 

They walked out into the trees, Iruka's red eyes helping him see easily in the darkness. Kakashi had taken them to an area he knew wouldn't be patrolled that night. (He had "assigned" Tenzo that area.)

"So… are you going to freak out and attack me once you shift?" Iruka asked jokingly. 

Kakashi laughed. "No. I can still understand you, also." 

"Good." Iruka replied as Kakashi hid his spare clothes in the bushes. He shifted effortlessly, the change happening so fast that Iruka hardly saw it. Kakashi was large, almost as tall as Iruka as he stood on four legs. His fur was a shimmery silver, practically glowing in the moonlight. He allowed Iruka to walk around him and look, and the vampire wondered if Tenzo had ever done this exact thing. He came to a stop next to Kakashi. With a smirk on his face, he reached out, scratching the older man behind his ear. The wolf turned to him slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly. Probably thinking something along the lines of "I'm not a dog." 

Not that it mattered, he leaned into the touch anyway, clearly enjoying the attention. Iruka chuckled. "Your wolf form is gorgeous." 

Kakashi looked up at him, and Iruka could only assume Kakashi had never heard that before. "Well… show me what it can do." Iruka said with a smile. The wolf took off through the trees instantly. 

Iruka was faster than any regular shinobi. He knew this for a fact. But Kakashi in wolf form? Iruka could not keep track of him at all, not until he heard the sounds of Kakashi tearing into an animal. 

They shared the meal. Iruka drank the deer's blood, and Kakashi tore at the meat. The older man had informed him beforehand that he didn't actually  _ have  _ to feed as a werewolf, but he enjoyed the hunt. Iruka could live with Kakashi doing all the work. 

They returned back to where Kakashi had left his clothes, the big silver wolf trotting triumphantly next to the vampire. Iruka was a relatively clean feeder, but Kakashi's face and chest were caked with blood. 

Kakashi stared at Iruka expectantly. Iruka continued watching him. "If you think I'm gonna miss out on watching your shift just because you'll be naked, you're sorely mistaken." 

After a moment of hesitation, Kakashi shifted back, his toned, muscular body still covered in blood. Honestly, Iruka appreciated the sight. Streaks of blood ran over smooth pale skin as Kakashi moved to get dressed. Iruka licked his lips, stepping towards the now half-naked man. Kakashi watched his approach, and didn't flinch as Iruka leaned in to lick some of the blood off of his shoulder. The wolf shuddered. "What was  _ that _ for?" Kakashi asked, his voice an octave lower than normal. 

Iruka smirked deviously. "You look delicious with all this blood on you." 

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, now only half yellow as he stared at Iruka in shock. "Uh… would you like the rest of it?"

Iruka chuckled darkly. He tackled the older man down to the floor, a mirrored version of what happened earlier that morning. "You might regret that offer." He growled delightfully. 

Kakashi's breath caught as Iruka licked a bloody trail up his chest. The man's body was beautiful, and Iruka couldn't stand staying away from it any longer. He had never been sure if Kakashi had felt the same chemistry between them, but as he licked around the man's perky pink nipple, he had no more doubts. Kakashi was already moaning, writhing on the ground beneath Iruka as he licked up his throat and cleaned the soft skin over his pulse point. 

He felt Kakashi's hands on his shoulders. "Iruka, wait." 

The vampire pulled back, watching the man intently. 

"I uh… I have an  _ arrangement _ with a friend… and I don't intend to stop it." Kakashi spoke nervously. 

_ Cute _ . 

"And does Tenzo care if you sleep with other people?" Iruka asked with a smile. Kakashi's eyes widened. "No. He doesn't." 

Iruka sat back, tracing lazy patterns with one finger across Kakashi's chest. "You know, with eyes like mine, I can see all of your blood rushing down to your cock." 

Kakashi blushed profusely, refusing to meet Iruka's gaze. 

"Well, minus the blood that makes up that adorable blush of yours." Iruka said with a laugh. "So, Kakashi. Are you a top or a bottom?" 

Kakashi gulped, apparently not used to such forwardness from other people. He had to wonder if the awkward man had ever slept with anyone aside from Tenzo. 

"I've never uh… bottomed." Kakashi admitted timidly. 

Iruka smirked, leaning down to capture Kakashi's mouth for their first kiss. The man kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Iruka's shoulders. 

They clashed together passionately, tasting gums and fangs every crevice they could find. Iruka pulled at Kakashi's bottom lip with his teeth, fangs sinking in just a slight amount. Kakashi hissed, grinding his hips up into the vampire's. Iruka continued his exploration of Kakashi's mouth, relishing in the coppery taste coating his tongue. 

Without any warning, Iruka removed himself from Kakashi's mouth and latched on to his throat, drinking a small amount of the werewolf's life essence as his teeth broke through the silky skin. 

Kakashi's whine turned into a straight up  _ howl  _ as Iruka removed his teeth and licked the wound. 

"Oh  _ kami _ ." Kakashi mewled breathlessly. "That was  _ wonderful _ ." 

Iruka grinned at the man, his teeth painted with blood. He ran his tongue across his fangs, soaking up every bit of Kakashi that he possibly could. The werewolf's blood was predictably different than any other he had tasted. His stock had a taste that was  _ wild. _ He could almost perceive Kakashi's feral lineage through his blood. And it tasted  _ fantastic _ . 

If he hadn't already been quickly falling in love with this adorably quirky werewolf, he would have fallen for his blood. Iruka groaned, leaning back down to lick the would again. "You taste  _ delicious _ , Kakashi." 

The older man shuddered, a low whine barely making it out of his throat as he continued to grind up into Iruka. 

Iruka chuckled darkly, Kakashi's inherent neediness spurring him on as he licked a new path down to Kakashi's abs. He paused, right above the v cut of his muscles, and dug his teeth into the pearly white skin again. Kakashi moaned loudly, his voice echoing out into the night as he took pleasure in the pain Iruka was bestowing upon him. Iruka drank more of his blood, aware that Kakashi's condition would help him replenish it at a faster rate. 

They were naked before long, Iruka stripping them down to bare skin and climbing into Kakashi's lap once again. The wolf had his hands all over Iruka, appraising his newly revealed skin with his warm, pale fingers. Kakashi ran hot, his skin feeling like fire beneath him. 

"You wouldn't happen to have lube in that vest of yours, would you?" Iruka asked breathily, Kakashi's hands trailing up his thighs. 

Kakashi paused, his gray eyes lost in thought. "Actually… I think I  _ do. _ "

Iruka laughed, reaching over to Kakashi's discarded clothes and digging through the pockets. His fingers closed around a tiny, smooth bottle, and he pulled it out triumphantly. 

Kakashi's slicked up fingers probed Iruka's waiting entrance, stretching him carefully. Iruka allowed him to take whatever time he wanted, even though the vampire knew that he could easily take any pain from a rushed entrance. It didn't matter, because Kakashi's determined face and glorious hands were enough to fend off Iruka's impatience. 

Eventually all the nipping and biting spurred Kakashi into a frenzy. He flipped them effortlessly, dropping Iruka onto his back and settling between his legs. With one smooth push, he sheathed his entire length into Iruka's tight body. The wolf was the largest Iruka had ever been with, and he couldn't keep himself from crying out into the night as Kakashi pounded into him, hardly giving him any chances to breathe. 

"Iruka… you're so damn  _ tight _ ." Kakashi growled.

Iruka didn't get a chance to respond. At that moment, Kakashi adjusted his hips and managed to find the wonderful bundle of nerves that sent shocks through his body. Iruka cried out over and over again as the werewolf relentlessly pressed his erection into his prostate. 

Kakashi's name echoed through the trees as Iruka came, shooting his seed all over his own chest as his muscles clenched around Kakashi's girth. The older man grunted, seemingly too far gone to cry out himself when he released his orgasm deep inside of the vampire.

Kakashi fell on top of him, spreading Iruka's mess around as he landed. The werewolf met his gaze, beautiful yellow-gray eyes watching him fondly. Once Iruka managed to catch his breath, he hummed softly as he rubbed Kakashi's back and shoulders. "We should probably get out of here soon. Someone could have heard us." 

Kakashi nodded, waiting for a few more minutes before finally releasing Iruka from the ground. 

~

Once they were finally back in Kakashi's apartment, the man invited Iruka to stay the night. Iruka would have refused, unused to sleeping in the same bed as someone else, but the hopeful look in Kakashi's eyes was enough to tug on his heartstrings. 

After a much-needed shower, both men settled down on Kakashi's bed. Iruka wasn't really sure what Kakashi wanted out of this. He was going to continue sleeping with Tenzo, which honestly Iruka couldn't care less about. But Tenzo was only  _ human… _ how much did Kakashi actually know about his lineage? 

Iruka lost his train of thought as Kakashi's warm body wrapped around his own. Pale legs intertwined with his tanned ones, and Kakashi nuzzled his face into Iruka's neck. Kakashi fell asleep quickly, his warm breath ghosting over Iruka's skin and his steady heartbeat lulling him into a sleep of his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka woke to someone knocking on Kakashi's door. The older man was still wrapped around him tightly, and let out a small whine as Iruka attempted to pull himself free from his clutches. Iruka chuckled quietly. "I'm just going to answer the door." 

Kakashi finally allowed him to leave, and Iruka threw on a random shirt as he made his way through Kakashi's apartment. He double-checked himself, making sure his eyes and teeth were in order before opening the door. 

Tenzo stood there, clearly a little surprised that Iruka was still in Kakashi's apartment. He held up a bag of groceries in his right hand. "I uh… brought Kakashi-Senpai some supplies. I know he eats a lot the day after he… you know." Tenzo said awkwardly, running his free hand through his short brown hair. 

Iruka stepped aside, inviting the Anbu in silently. Tenzo moved quickly, putting away all the food with practiced ease. "So, you and Kakashi have known each other for quite some time, correct?" Iruka spoke softly, starting some coffee. 

Tenzo paused, probably trying to figure out how much information he should be giving out. "I met him when I was ten… though I didn't figure out his secret until I was fourteen." He answered quietly, checking down the hallway every so often for his friend. 

"He's perfectly fine in there, if you're wondering." Iruka said calmly, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. 

Tenzo blushed. "Sorry. I just… still don't know you very well." 

"I know this is a lot to take in. And I can assure you that as far as I know, there aren't any other strange beings around Konoha." Iruka reassured him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder as he moved past him. "I'll see about dragging him out of bed." 

Once back in the bedroom, Iruka watched Kakashi for a moment while he was sleeping. The man was kind of curled into a ball, and Iruka almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. How had Kakashi managed to keep his secret for so long when  _ everything  _ about him screamed "dog". 

Iruka leaned down, placing a hand on the man's jaw. Kakashi blinked awake slowly, his deep gray eyes making contact with Iruka's. "Tenzo is here. I think he's hoping to see some proof of life." Iruka said with a smile. 

Kakashi huffed an almost silent laugh, and started to stretch out. As his lean body stretched out across the bed, he let out a tiny squeaking noise. Iruka chuckled, bending down to kiss the wolf-nin on his forehead. Kakashi shot him a toothy smile before finally climbing out of bed. 

Kakashi moved down the hall in just a pair of pajama pants, proving just how comfortable he was with Tenzo's presence. The action helped Iruka to relax a little, even though he knew both of them could snap Tenzo like a twig if they needed to. The man seemed nice enough, and obviously cared about Kakashi a great deal. What exactly was it that they had going on? 

Iruka watched their interactions with interest, waiting to see if his suspicions were correct. As soon as Tenzo caught sight of the large bite on Kakashi's neck, his hands were on him. One held his head to the side while the other checked out the wound. 

"It's fine, Tenzo. It was very much consensual." Kakashi drawled tiredly, not even moving a muscle to fight the man off. Tenzo's gaze went from worried to curious as he looked over to Iruka. "Did you drink some of his blood?" 

Iruka could have been offended by the question easily, but instead he found himself quite interested in Tenzo. The man had an educational interest in how Iruka functioned, and he felt like humoring him. "Yes, I did. Quite a bit, actually." 

"Senpai, did it hurt?" Tenzo asked as he stepped back out of the man's space, his brown eyes still locked onto the wound.

Kakashi chuckled a little, and Iruka wondered what he was thinking about. He had a sort of knowing smile on his face that told Iruka there was some information he was missing. "No… it's not really  _ pain _ . Well, I mean at first, when the skin breaks it hurts a bit. But then there's this weird… warm feeling." Kakashi explained. 

Iruka liked watching Kakashi speak. He loved those little fangs that peeked up over his lip to give Kakashi that "feral" sort of look. He noted that Tenzo watched his teeth as well. 

"He didn't hurt me, Tenzo. I'm fine. Better than fine, actually." Kakashi continued. Iruka laughed at this point, because honestly Tenzo's concern couldn't be much more misplaced. "It's not like I  _ could _ have killed him." Iruka explained with a laugh when both men eyed him curiously. 

Kakashi tilted his head, still confused by Iruka's statement. The vampire's smile disappeared quickly, his thoughts reeling. Kakashi's dad died when he was young… maybe he  _ really  _ didn't know anything about his clan. 

"You don't even know how powerful you are… do you?" Iruka spoke calmly, keeping his gaze locked onto Kakashi's. He motioned to Tenzo. "I could rip  _ him _ to pieces in five seconds flat. But  _ you? _ You could destroy me in two."

Iruka noticed Tenzo's body stiffening in his peripherals, and he almost felt bad for the man. For an Anbu, they were the top of the line; the best. But here? He was definitely out of his element. 

"How much do you know about your clan?" Iruka asked evenly, after letting that information sink in. 

Kakashi shrugged. "Not a lot. My dad died when I was very young. A little too young to be learning about it all. I had only shifted once before he was gone." 

"What do you know about your life-span?" Iruka asked, trying to steer the conversation to the information he needed. 

Kakashi stiffened, throwing a quick glance at Tenzo before answering. "I… I know I'm going to live a long time. Longer than normal." 

Iruka's eyebrows went up into his hairline. "Kakashi, Tenzo… sit down." 

Both men were silent as they sensed Iruka's sudden seriousness. They moved to the couch quickly, sitting together. Iruka stood across from the couch, watching them carefully. 

" _ A long time  _ doesn't exactly describe your lifespan, Kakashi." Iruka explained softly, watching as Tenzo's eyes lit up with concern. "At some point, a werewolf stops aging. It's happened to you already… I noticed it a few years ago. You  _ won't _ die. Not unless a few conditions are met. You will live forever, Kakashi. I thought… I thought you would have known that." 

Kakashi's jaw dropped, and Tenzo interlaced the fingers of their closest hands. "What conditions?" The Anbu asked quietly. 

"There is a ritual. My clan passed it down for centuries. If a werewolf is caught in a trap, the ritual is performed and the wolf dies. Many of Kakashi's ancestors were taken out in this way. Chakra exhaustion can also kill you, as you are  _ well  _ aware." Iruka explained evenly, thinking about Kakashi's unexpected death during Pain's assault on the village. "The other condition… a werewolf will die if the person he  _ loves  _ dies." 

Iruka turned back to Kakashi. "So I have a question for you, Kakashi." 

The man looked up to meet his gaze, probably having predicted the question coming a mile away. 

"Are you in love with Tenzo?" Iruka asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Kakashi nodded his head slowly, looking over to Tenzo next to him on the couch. 

"Is there a reason you haven't turned him?" Iruka asked curtly. Both men looked to Iruka quickly. 

"It doesn't work that way." Kakashi answered quietly. 

"You tried?" Iruka pressed for more information. 

Tenzo sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. On his shoulder were several  _ large  _ bite wounds, healed over quite a while ago, by the looks of them. Kakashi had clearly attempted to turn him while in both forms, if the intense size of the scarring was anything to go by.

"I see." Iruka said softly, staring down into the carpet with a frown. 

"Iruka… this doesn't mean I don't have feelings for  _ you  _ too." Kakashi answered solemnly. "I have fallen in love with you as well."

Iruka heard guilt in his voice. His eyes snapped to red, and he allowed his teeth to shift back into fangs before he looked back up. "You misunderstand me, Kakashi. I know you are more than capable of loving two people. I'm not trying to determine  _ my  _ place in your life with these questions. I was trying to determine if you were suddenly going to drop dead because you refused to turn him." 

"Well… what is  _ your  _ lifespan like… if you don't mind me asking?" Tenzo asked timidly. 

"I am essentially immortal. I can't be killed unless Kakashi decides to be rid of me, or unless I expend all of my chakra. I'm sure there are rituals for me as well, but I do not know what they are." Iruka replied easily. 

"Could you… turn  _ me _ into a vampire?" Tenzo asked, a question Iruka had expected, honestly. 

"In theory, I  _ could _ . But I won't." Iruka answered honestly. Tenzo looked heartbroken, and Iruka regretted the way he phrased it. "I would much rather teach Kakashi how to turn you  _ correctly _ , so you could be a werewolf with him."

Tenzo's eyes lit up, and Kakashi was staring at him in disbelief. 

"Why would you do something like that for me?" Kakashi asked disbelievingly. 

Iruka sighed, moving forward to kneel in front of the confused, lonely wolf. "You silly man. You think I just go around sleeping with  _ anyone _ ? I like you, Kakashi. I have for a long time. I think I even  _ love  _ you. I  _ know _ you love me… but you also love Tenzo. What happens if he gets killed trying to protect someone who can't really be killed? He knows you're strong… but he will still put his life on the line if it means saving you. He  _ needs  _ to be turned, one way or the other." 

"You really don't care that I love Tenzo too?" Kakashi asked, hope in his eyes. 

Iruka laughed, leaning up to place a soft kiss to Kakashi's lips. "Kakashi… we're going to live  _ forever _ . Sharing that time with another person still leaves me with plenty of time with you."

"I don't know how I could possibly repay you for this." Tenzo said softly, looking down to his hand that was still linked with Kakashi's. 

Iruka smirked at him. "I  _ could  _ take all of your blood, I suppose." 

Tenzo's face lost a little bit of color, and Iruka could see all his blood rushing away. Kakashi squeezed his hand reassuringly. "He's just kidding, Tenzo." 

Tenzo released a loud breath, trying to relax himself as Iruka continued to stare at him. The man surprised him though, meeting his red gaze. "You could have  _ some… _ if you wanted." He spoke, the blood rushing back to his face as he blushed. 

Iruka took a deep breath, smelling Tenzo from his place in front of Kakashi. The man smelled…  _ interesting.  _ "What is it about you… that makes you smell so alarmingly  _ wonderful _ ." Iruka drawled, watching Tenzo's throat as the man swallowed nervously. 

"I think it's his jutsu." Kakashi answered quietly. "He's always smelled like that… I've only experienced anything like it one other time." 

Iruka turned to the wolf, arching his brow curiously. "His wood style?" 

Kakashi nodded. "During the war, when Orochimaru revived the first Hokage… he smelled very similar. It's still different though… I've always wondered if maybe it was something Orochimaru had done to him." 

Tenzo shifted uncomfortably, not quite thrilled with the conversation topic. 

"I wonder… what your blood would taste like." Iruka mused quietly. "With a smell like  _ that _ … I imagine there must be an interesting  _ taste  _ as well." 

Iruka moved swiftly, sitting on the couch on the other side of Tenzo. The man flinched, though it was much more restrained than what Iruka had expected. He tilted his head, a silent question of consent passing between them. Tenzo slowly held out his free arm, wrist up in an offering. Iruka smiled. "I was only joking about your arms, Tenzo. I have my sights on a spot with a much  _ fresher  _ supply." 

Iruka reached out, using his right arm to pull Tenzo around to face him, and the left to hold the back of his head, tilting it to his right side. The man was breathing heavily, but Iruka had to give him credit… he certainly didn't flinch once Iruka started manhandling him. Iruka leaned in to his neck, taking in more of the wondrous scent that Tenzo was emitting. It was as if someone had captured the scent of the forest in a bottle, and dumped it all on the man. So many plant smells mixing together should've muddied the scent, but Iruka could pick out each individual one if he tried. 

Tenzo's body shivered slightly, and Iruka pulled back just enough to see his face. Where he had expected to see fear and hesitation, he saw a mix of want and confusion. Tenzo  _ wanted _ to be bitten. He wanted Iruka to drink his blood… and was certainly confused by his own feelings. Iruka smiled, moving his right arm up to the side of the man's jaw. The man was actually pretty attractive, and Iruka could admit that he would probably end up falling for this man as well, if given the proper time to do so. 

_ Forever will certainly be enough time. _

"I can see that you actually want this, and I want to assure you that it's not all that strange. People like being bitten all the time… just ask Kakashi." Iruka said with a wink. The man seemed to relax a little bit, and Iruka leaned back in, bracing his right arm back behind the man's shoulder. He could feel Kakashi move in close to support Tenzo, and Iruka couldn't help but give a toothy grin before forcing his teeth through the thin skin on the man's neck. 

Tenzo gasped, but kept his position as Iruka began to remove some of his blood. Tenzo melted into him, sighing softly. His blood was fantastic, as Iruka had predicted. The essence was deliciously sweet, and a perfect contrast to the taste of Kakashi's, in all honesty. Iruka took a bit more than he normally would, simply because he had to force himself to pull out and away. Iruka licked his lips, watching as Tenzo collapsed backwards into Kakashi's arms with a giddy smile on his face. 

"So I take it that you liked that?" Kakashi asked jokingly, a laugh bubbling up from his throat as he wrapped his arms around Tenzo. Iruka leaned in one last time to lick up the remaining blood before pulsing his healing chakra into his system to close the wound. 

"You taste phenomenal, Tenzo. I had a hard time forcing myself to stop." Iruka spoke softly, smiling over at the Anbu. The man appeared to be a bit out of it, but that was to be expected with losing the amount of blood that he had. He was still smiling, even as Kakashi lowered his head down in his lap. Tenzo just stared up at Kakashi like a big dope.  _ A dope in love. _ Iruka couldn't do anything but smile, watching the giddy man laugh as Kakashi kissed him on the forehead. 

"You should do that more often." Kakashi spoke quietly as he watched Tenzo fondly. "I like it when he's like this." 

_ Me too. _ Iruka thought, watching the brunette as his eyes drifted closed. 

~

Tenzo napped on the couch as Kakashi and Iruka set about making some coffee. Iruka found the blue wolf mug again, and held it out for the wolf. "Where did you get this?" He asked curiously as Kakashi took it from his hand. 

Kakashi smiled down at it fondly, his left fang sticking out over his lip. He ran his thumbs over the picture. "Tenzo brought this back for me from one of his missions. He went to the land of waves, and was gone for a whole month. At that point… we weren't  _ exactly  _ dating, but we were definitely more than friends. He was sixteen, and I was absolutely  _ terrified  _ of him doing solo missions so young. He brought this back, and I loved it. I haven't used another mug since." 

Iruka couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Kakashi looked up at him self-consciously, or perhaps even a little nervous about how he was just going on and on about Tenzo. "What?" He asked quietly. 

Iruka reached out and ran a hand through silver hair. "It's cute how much you love him. I really like seeing you like this. I can't believe you hid him from me for so long."

Kakashi chuckled. "You've almost walked in on us a few times in my office, actually. Everyone knew about us in Anbu. But once Tenzo joined team 7, we were afraid if the Hokage knew she wouldn't let us go on missions together. And now  _ I'm _ the Hokage, and the counselors won't allow me to keep him as my guard if they find out." Kakashi looked to the ground solemnly. "I really wish we could have gone public… but it's better this way for now." 

Iruka frowned a slight bit. "That seems like a bit more than an  _ arrangement _ , don't you think? You made it sound like you weren't actually dating last night." 

Kakashi blushed furiously. "Well… the arrangement isn't the sex. The arrangement was that I could sleep with someone else. We've always been very open about that." 

"And you've slept with other people?" Iruka asked, amused with Kakashi's sudden shyness. He moved forward, pressing the older man back against the counter and using his arms to fence him in. 

"N-no. Only you and Tenzo." The silver-haired man replied quickly. 

"Oh? And why is that?" Iruka spoke softly, placing his forehead against Kakashi's. 

"The arrangement wasn't for  _ anyone.  _ It was for  _ you  _ specifically." Kakashi spoke breathily. "I've had a crush on you since Naruto's chunin exams, and Tenzo knew about it immediately. I settled for being friends though, because I didn't think you wanted anything more than that." 

Iruka smiled, delighted that he wasn't the only one pining all this time. "Of course I wanted more than that." Tenzo was a very generous man, if he was willing to share Kakashi and was accepting of the man's crush. Iruka couldn't help but admire what the two of them had, but at the same time… something wouldn't leave his mind. If they hadn't found out about Iruka… Tenzo would have lived a mortal life. 

Would Kakashi have desperately continued to bite Tenzo in an effort to turn him? The marks on Tenzo's neck were the marks of someone fighting to keep the man they loved by their side, and Iruka couldn't ignore that. 

Kakashi had noticed his silence, and Iruka snapped back to attention. "We're going to turn Tenzo as soon as possible. Don't worry. He's never going anywhere, I'll make sure of it."

Kakashi's eyes turned away from Iruka's, glazing over with unshed tears as the man tried to keep control of himself. "Thank you." He whispered, and Iruka finally let him move from against the counter. Kakashi remained still, watching Tenzo sleep peacefully on the couch. 

"How soon can we do it?" Kakashi asked, turning to face Iruka. 

"Well, the process takes at least five days, and we can't have him within the village at that time. We'll need an excuse to get out of here for at least a week, but two would be better." Iruka answered seriously.

"Ok. We can figure something out. I can have Shikamaru and Naruto run things while I go to a conference or something next week." Kakashi reasoned.

"In the meantime, I have something for you." Iruka said with a smile. "Something I've managed to save through all the attacks on the village."

"Oh? What is it?" Kakashi asked curiously. 

Iruka chuckled. "You'll have to come with me to my apartment to see." 

After Kakashi effortlessly moved Tenzo to the bed and left him a note, they quickly traveled to Iruka's small apartment. It wasn't much, but Iruka didn't feel the need to keep many things. 

Iruka moved gracefully to the desk in the corner of the front room, releasing the wards and traps on the drawer to pull out two books. 

"You keep wards on your desk?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Can't have somebody stumbling upon the directions on how to kill my Hokage, can I?" Iruka said, tossing one of the books to Kakashi.

Kakashi examined the small book, running his pale fingers over the ancient leather cover. Iruka knew that book front and back, had read it at least ten times, and had spent many hours examining the wolf paw print that was etched into the cover. 

"That's where you'll find the directions on how to turn Tenzo, and any other information my clan had on yours. I thought you might want to read it for yourself." Iruka spoke softly. He replaced the other book, a matching leather casing with fangs etched into the front, back into the drawer. That could wait for another time. 

Kakashi was speechless, flipping through the pages of the thick book carefully. It took a few minutes for him to finally say something. "Iruka… I… thank you for this. This means a lot to me. Honestly." 

Iruka stepped towards the older man, placing both hands on his waist to pull him in for a deep kiss. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi's willing mouth, tightening his grip on the slim hips that he had straddled the night before. 

Kakashi whined softly as Iruka pulled away, and Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the wolf-nin's pout. "Come on, we'd better get back before Tenzo starts to worry."

~

Back in the office on Monday, Kakashi sat at his desk, nose-deep in his new book. With the orange icha-icha cover placed carefully over the leather, no one had noticed his new interest in werewolves and the supernatural. 

Iruka sat at his smaller desk in the corner, furiously filling out paperwork and putting the finishing touches on the fake conference papers they had painstakingly created last night. 

"Tenzo, there's some interesting training techniques in here that might allow me to speak with you telekinetically while in my wolf form." Kakashi mused, never removing his eyes from the book. Tenzo stepped out of the shadows, his mask to one side, and rolled his eyes. "Senpai, I know you're excited, but maybe you should get some _ work _ done. You can't make Iruka do it all himself." 

Iruka snickered, looking to the frustrated Anbu. "You can't worry about that now. You never seemed to mind  _ before. _ " 

Kakashi finally peeked up over his book, gray eyes meeting Iruka's brown ones. "Actually, he lectured me all the time on it. It helped just as much then as it is now." Kakashi said with a smile before returning to his book. 

Iruka laughed again, waving off Tenzo's worried glances. "I wouldn't want to have to redo his work anyways. I'm fine, Tenzo." 

There was a firm knock on the door, and Tenzo replaced his mask. 

"Enter." Kakashi yelled, his nose buried in his book once more. Shikamaru strolled in, his usual lazy stance reminding Iruka of Kakashi somewhat. 

"Lord Hokage, you summoned me?" Shikamaru drawled unenthusiastically. 

"Mmm. Yes. It's been requested that I attend a conference in water country. I will need to be out for two weeks. In my absence, I will need you and Naruto to keep things running smoothly." Kakashi spoke easily. 

"And when exactly is this supposed to happen?" Shikamaru asked unhappily. 

"I will need to leave this upcoming weekend. I will be taking my usual guard and my assistant with me as well." Kakashi answered quickly, still refusing to look up from his book. 

Shikamaru cast a calculating glance over to Iruka, who had never once gone to a conference with Kakashi. The vampire held up the conference papers, and Shikamaru took them automatically. 

"By  _ guard _ , do you mean this one?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to Tenzo. Kakashi finally looked up, watching Shikamaru carefully. "Yes." 

The young Nara looked between the three slowly, until his eyes dropped down to Kakashi's book. The book  _ was  _ a lot thicker than icha-icha, but it would be quite difficult to notice. Iruka swallowed down his nerves as the boy narrowed his eyes. 

Finally, Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighing loudly. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the strange things that happen around here… but honestly, I probably don't want to know. I'll get Naruto on board." He said quickly, his voice emanating exhaustion. 

Iruka had to wonder what other things Shikamaru had noticed in his time here… the boy was brilliant, there was no doubting that. Maybe he was referring to Kakashi and Tenzo's relationship, and not the fact that the Hokage was a werewolf. They would probably never know. 

"Thank you, Shikamaru. That will be all." Kakashi said, dismissing the boy and watching him leave. With him gone, Tenzo let out a large sigh of relief. 

"Don't worry so much, Tenzo. You'll give yourself another ulcer." Kakashi spoke softly, looking up to smile at the Anbu. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Tenzo replied as he stepped back into his corner. 

Iruka chuckled to himself, amazed that he could have missed the relationship between them for so long. At the same time, he felt a little sorry that he had spent so much time with Kakashi before, and Tenzo wasn't able to be open with his love for the man the whole time. The only thing keeping him from feeling  _ too _ bad was knowing that they would have the rest of forever to make up for it. 

_ Forever. With Kakashi and Tenzo.  _ Iruka couldn't help but smile at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up finishing this up the next chapter. We will have to see! Please let me know what you think! Even if I DO end this the next chapter, I might add a bonus chapter or two with Kakashi and Tenzo's past if anyone is interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka spent a large chunk of the week with Kakashi and Tenzo. He had learned so much about Tenzo in that time, and he was itching to put his hands on the man. But there would be plenty of time for that, and Iruka willed himself to enjoy the time they had to get to know each other. 

They were all at Kakashi's apartment, both younger men sitting on the couch as Kakashi worked in the kitchen on dinner. Tenzo was getting antsy as the week moved on, undoubtedly getting himself worked up over the change he would be undergoing. Iruka had been attempting to distract him, prompting stories from him about their relationship. 

"I just don't understand how he kept it such a secret. I mean… just  _ look  _ at him." Iruka spoke softly, gesturing to the werewolf at the stove. 

"Yeah… it's pretty ridiculous." Tenzo answered with a laugh. 

"He was sleeping in a  _ ball _ the other day. He is just a dog, I swear." Iruka mused, taking a drink of the beer Tenzo had given him earlier. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "That's nothing. Has he  _ kicked  _ you yet?" 

"In his sleep?" Iruka asked curiously. 

Tenzo nodded. "He dreams about running around in his wolf form sometimes… and he kicks around in his sleep." The brunette said with a brilliant smile. Iruka looked back to the kitchen, noting the bright blush on Kakashi's face. 

"Have you  _ seen  _ his wolf form? It's beautiful." Iruka asked softly, turning to face Tenzo. 

He smiled at his hands fondly. "Yeah. The first time I saw it, I was fourteen. He let me ride around on his back." 

Iruka laughed, thinking about a tiny Tenzo riding around on a silver wolf. "He likes his head scratched too." 

Tenzo nodded. "He certainly does… but he also likes that in his  _ human  _ form, you know."

"Really?" Iruka asked. The vampire would have to keep that in mind for a later time. 

"You know, I can't wait until  _ you  _ are a werewolf and I can make fun of you." Kakashi drawled as he entered the room. "If you guys are done picking on me, dinner is ready." 

Iruka stood and grabbed Kakashi's arm before he could run back to the kitchen. He pulled the man in, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't mean to pick on you. We both happen to think that all of your wolf quirks are rather adorable." Iruka spoke softly, moving one hand up to scratch behind the blushing man's ear. Kakashi's eye closed, and he leaned into the touch a small amount before his eyes flew back open and narrowed. 

"Don't think that gets you off the hook." Kakashi said jokingly, before moving away from Iruka. Tenzo chuckled from his seat, and Iruka looked down to him. "Don't worry, Tenzo. I'll think it's adorable when it's  _ you _ as well." Iruka smirked as the man blushed, frozen in his seat on the couch. 

He enjoyed picking on Tenzo. The man blushed and became flustered easily, but Iruka had a feeling that part of it was the imbalance of power. There was a distinct confidence hiding in that man, one that Iruka saw when Tenzo interacted with Kakashi. Iruka hoped that turning into a werewolf would help draw it out, because honestly it was damn sexy when Tenzo was confident. 

They sat down at the table, eating their food in silence (except for giving Kakashi a ton of praise for his delicious food) and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until the food was gone that conversation started up again. 

"So… how exactly is this going to work? Why didn't it work  _ before _ ?" Tenzo asked curiously. 

"Well, from what I've read, I have to bite you twice. Once on the neck, and then once over your heart, and  _ in that order _ ." Kakashi said with a smile. 

"That's it? That's all it was?" Tenzo answered incredulously. 

"Yep. That's all." Kakashi beamed at him. 

"Then why do we need two weeks if that's all there is to it?" Tenzo asked nervously. 

Kakashi looked at Iruka, unsure if he should explain more. Iruka decided to take the more honest approach, and warn the man ahead of time. "The process has several steps. First, obviously, is the biting. Then, you will be severely sick as your blood tries to essentially boil itself to adjust. You'll have a fever, and be delirious. Then, your bones will shift, and you will be in immense pain.  _ Unbearable  _ pain, if the book is accurate, and I believe it is. That is when your fangs will grow as well. Finally, you will not know how to control your shifting, and will shift involuntarily after your change. Kakashi will have to guide you through the process, as I don't know it, and help you learn to shift back."

Iruka watched as Tenzo paled. Kakashi immediately moved to his side, pulling the man into his chest. "It's okay, Tenzo. We're going to be there the  _ whole  _ time. We'll take care of you."

~

The group set out the next day, heading out to a remote area deep within fire country's forest. Once they arrived in a suitable location, about two days of travel away from the leaf village if you weren't moving at supernatural speeds, they got to work. Tenzo created the building, Kakashi put up wards upon wards to make them invisible, and Iruka gathered the enormous amount of supplies they had brought in sealing scrolls. 

Iruka looked around in awe at the beautiful building Tenzo had created. It was much closer to a large studio apartment than it was to the simple shack Tenzo had claimed it to be. The man was insanely modest, something Iruka just couldn't fathom when looking into a room that had a distinctly separate kitchen and living area, complete with cabinets and a firepit. 

Iruka looked over to the bed frames, built into the floor on the far side of the room. There were only two, one double and one single.  _ That explains the mattresses that were in Kakashi's sealing scroll. _ When Kakashi caught Iruka's confused stare, he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The single is for Tenzo. I imagine during this process it would be best for him to have his  _ own  _ bed." 

Kakashi had put a lot of effort into the preparations, though he and Tenzo were certainly more experienced in preparing for long term missions than Iruka was. 

Sometimes it was hard not to see the gap in experience level. Kakashi was  _ Kage level  _ for crying out loud, and both of them had  _ far  _ too much Anbu experience. They worried about leaving a trail, about wards and traps and looked for all sorts of things Iruka had never even thought of. They saw things in a much bigger picture, a skill Iruka was greatly envious of. 

They finished setting up late into the evening, and then came the question of when to start. All three men sat in an uncomfortable silence for a good while, until Iruka finally couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Maybe we should wait until morning. Then Tenzo can get a good night's sleep." Iruka spoke quietly, unsure if anyone was actually listening or not. Kakashi nodded absently, watching the fire he had built in silence. 

"That's probably a good idea." Tenzo answered after a few moments. 

Both of them were nervous to the point that Iruka had to wonder if maybe they should just get it out of the way. At the same time… Tenzo would probably have a hard time sleeping for the next few days, and needed to rest beforehand. 

Iruka yawned, then stood up and looked to the beds. Iruka paused, a bit longer than he probably should've, before turning to the smaller of the two beds. It would probably do some good for Tenzo and Kakashi to spend a little time alone together, not that they would  _ really  _ be alone. 

Before he even made it to the bed, a warm hand encased his, forcing him to stop about two feet away. He turned, and was honestly a bit surprised to see that it was Tenzo that had stopped him, though Kakashi was right behind him. 

"It's okay, Tenzo. You two should take the bigger bed for the night." Iruka spoke with a smile. Tenzo blushed, moving his free hand behind his head nervously. "I uh… I made the bed big enough for  _ all  _ of us to fit. If you want, anyway." 

Iruka chuckled a little. Tenzo looked  _ awfully  _ cute when he was flustered. He squeezed the Anbu's hand before letting go and changing his direction to the bigger bed. Tenzo was right. The closer Iruka got to the other bed, the more Iruka noticed how huge it was. Definitely big enough for three fully grown men to lay in it. 

Iruka jumped into the bed, rolling to the spot up against the wall and watching the other two men approach. They both paused, silently trying to decide who would sleep in the middle. Iruka smirked at the awkwardness of it, and couldn't contain his laugh as Kakashi pushed Tenzo into the bed, sending the unsuspecting man flying into the middle. Before he could escape back off of the bed, Iruka wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled him into his chest. 

The man was frozen, clearly shocked by Iruka's actions as he stared up at the vampire with his wide brown eyes. Iruka leaned in towards his throat, inhaling the man's scent with closed eyes. Kakashi was already on the other side of the bed, watching in amusement as Tenzo's face continuously turned darker shades of red. 

Iruka laughed. "Don't worry, Tenzo. I don't plan on tasting you again until  _ after  _ your transformation." He said, winking down at the man as Tenzo very audibly gulped. 

Iruka was almost certain that once Tenzo was a werewolf, he wouldn't be so nervous around him anymore. He would miss picking on the man, but at the same time he was excited for what was to come. 

Iruka could identify  _ very  _ easily all the reasons that Kakashi loved the brunette, as they stood out more and more to him every day. The way his blush ran all the way down his chest, for one. The wonderful forest smell was also something Iruka had grown fond of, along with the way his name fell from those pink lips with Tenzo's smooth tenor voice. The way Tenzo watched Kakashi when he wasn't looking was something he hadn't expected to enjoy so much. But Tenzo's eyes would light up, and he'd get that slight upturn on the right side of his mouth as he watched his senpai doing literally anything. The most recent thing he had discovered was the tiniest bit of tongue that would stick out of his mouth when he was concentrating on his mokuton. It was adorable, along with anything else the man decided to do. 

Yes, Iruka was in trouble. It had taken him exactly one week to fall in love with the man. The  _ real  _ man, not the one that had taken over team 7 in Kakashi's absence.  _ Ridiculous. _

Kakashi settled in Tenzo's arms, the Anbu laying on his side. Iruka pressed up against Tenzo's back, keeping an arm wrapped around him tightly. Tenzo was the first to fall asleep, his breathing deepening quickly. Iruka waited to hear Kakashi's slight snore before allowing himself to drift off as well, Tenzo's body heat keeping him plenty warm throughout the night. 

~

Iruka woke very slowly the next morning. The warmth of sleeping next to someone certainly helped with that. His eyes barely cracked open before he could hear the telltale sizzling of food cooking over the fire. So Kakashi was awake. That meant that the warm body he was snuggled so close with was in fact, Tenzo. Once he managed to get his eyes to open, he could see that Tenzo was actually awake. 

"Mmm. Morning." Iruka managed to say as he stretched his legs out. Tenzo was on his back, an arm under Iruka. With the chunin's head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped possessively around his middle, there was no way Tenzo would have gotten up before Iruka was ready to. 

"Morning." Tenzo said with a small chuckle. 

When they were all finally out of bed, Kakashi had breakfast ready, and they ate in silence. After the food was gone, it was still silent as tension and nervousness was palpable in the air. Tenzo excused himself for a moment outside, and Iruka took his chance to try to reassure Kakashi. 

"I know you read the whole book, which means you've read the part that says it's possible to die from this. You  _ know  _ Tenzo is strong enough for this." Iruka spoke softly, placing a sure hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The werewolf turned, looking to Iruka with a frown. 

"I know. I just can't help but worry." Kakashi mumbled. 

"Well, your nervousness isn't going to help him any. You should try to relax a little more." Iruka replied, pulling the man in and pressing up against him. Iruka wanted to kiss him badly, wanted to push him down onto the floor and have all sorts of fun with the strong body hiding under all those clothes. He wouldn't, not right now. Now he would just hit the man and try to make him feel better. All the fun stuff could wait until later. 

Kakashi didn't answer, he just let himself melt into the embrace. Iruka hadn't expected an answer, really. 

When Tenzo returned, he seemed in much better spirits. With Kakashi also making an effort, the energy in the room was much brighter. It felt more like they were giving themselves a chance at forever... instead of preparing for someone's funeral. 

Tenzo sat on the edge of the single bed, a small smile on his face as he removed his shirt. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" 

"Are you sure you don't want to lay down?" Kakashi asked as he approached. Tenzo shook his head. "I'd like to stay up as long as I can before I'm stuck laying down." 

Kakashi nodded, kneeling in front of the Anbu and pulling him in for an open mouth kiss. When they separated, Iruka could hardly hear the whispered 'I love you' before Tenzo's gasping as the skin broke on his neck. Iruka had a rag ready to clean up the blood this time, but waited until after the second bite to move in. Tenzo was shaking slightly as he moved in close, but nothing else seemed much different. 

"How do you feel?" Iruka asked as he tentatively cleaned the area. 

"It  _ did  _ feel different this time. It's hard to explain. It's like Kakashi was adding more blood into my system or something." Tenzo spoke quietly. 

When nothing happened for half an hour, the group decided to carry on with their day instead of sitting around waiting. It was two hours later, when Tenzo was crossing the room to grab a bottled water that he suddenly dropped to the floor. Kakashi barely managed to make it in time before his head hit the ground. Iruka helped him get Tenzo to the bed. The man's skin was on fire… the fever had already set in full force. 

It was only then that Iruka started to wonder what effect Tenzo's mokuton would have on the process. After all, he had heard Kakashi talking about the brunette's superior healing abilities earlier on in the week. Tenzo's body was already clammy and shaking, so Iruka rushed to the summoning scrolls laid out on the table. He would only be able to summon ice packs from his freezer four times, but right now seemed as good a time as any for the first one. 

He summoned the first set, three soft ice packs neatly tied together with string. Iruka moved quickly, returning to Kakashi's side and placing the packs. One on Tenzo's forehead, and the other two on his chest. The man was still conscious, and he was holding on to Kakashi's hand tightly. Iruka had to wonder how aware he was of his surroundings as the man kept watching seemingly invisible things on the ceiling. 

It was ten minutes later when the hallucinations started. Tenzo started lashing out, yelling about attackers and monsters. Kakashi subdued him easily enough, tying his arms to the side of the bed frame with chakra wire. Iruka didn't recognize the style he used, and imagined it must've been something he learned in Anbu. 

Kakashi kept his cool right up until the point Tenzo started begging.  _ Begging for someone to spare Kakashi's life.  _ The jonin sat on the floor, back against the bed. They didn't bother trying to reassure Tenzo. Nothing would reach him at this point. Iruka continued his efforts to cool the man's body down, moving the ice packs around and summoning cold waters from his fridge. Iruka's fridge was packed full of bottled waters, while Kakashi and Tenzo had filled theirs with chilled food to be summoned. 

With a bit of difficulty, he stripped the man of his pants, leaving him in his underwear. So far, it was working. The more Iruka managed to cool the man down, the less violent his visions were. For Kakashi and Tenzo both, he continued working on him relentlessly. 

It was only two hours later when Tenzo became aware of his surroundings again. It shouldn't have been that fast. This portion was supposed to last at least a day, and the thought made Iruka nervous. 

He looked around warily, meeting Iruka's gaze briefly but still searching for something. Iruka tapped Kakashi on the shoulder, and the man stood up quickly. Once he was in Tenzo's vision again, the man appeared to relax. 

"Tenzo, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked softly, rubbing one hand in circles on his shoulder. Tenzo nodded weakly, and Iruka removed the newest ice pack from his forehead. 

"H-how long was I out of it?" Tenzo asked quietly. 

"Only a couple hours." Kakashi replied. "I'm not really sure if that means you are progressing insanely fast, or if you are going to be out of it again soon." 

"Let's hope it's the first." Iruka cut in, moving his hand around the man's body to attempt to gauge his temperature. He wasn't excited for the next portion. If Tenzo couldn't handle the pain quietly, he wasn't sure how Kakashi would make it through without pulling out all of his silver hair. 

~

They sat and talked for a while, telling stories of missions past and trying not to think about the next step in the process. After almost an hour, Tenzo's body started tensing as his bones began aching. He didn't say anything, but it didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Tenzo sat bravely for a while, and Iruka had to admire the sort of pain tolerance that had to require. 

Eventually, the pain got worse. Tenzo was yelling and curling in on himself, trying to ease any bit of the pain he could. 

"Can't we put him under?" Kakashi asked tearfully, watching the man he loved writhing in pain. 

"No." Iruka responded solemnly. "We don't know how long this will last. We can't risk his body trying to shift while he is under." 

Kakashi nodded, but paced around the room restlessly. Earlier he had attempted to hold Tenzo's hand, and the man had  _ screamed _ at the contact. Nothing Iruka did could calm him down, so he resigned himself to just watch over Tenzo and let Kakashi do whatever he needed. 

It was like that for three hours. One of the hours was filled with Tenzo's screams, and after a while Kakashi was reduced to a crying mess on the floor. There was nothing Iruka could do for either of them except wait. Finally, Tenzo's screams dwindled down to a whimper, and he was able to accept Kakashi's touch again. 

There were points in time where Iruka could swear he was seeing Tenzo's bones moving under his skin. His skin was still quite clammy, and he was obviously still in a great deal of pain. Thankfully, he appeared to be past the worst of it, and in less than a day at that. His total time so far was only 7 hours, when it could have been as many as 7  _ days _ . 

Iruka knew they were nearing the end when Tenzo's eyes turned yellow. It was hard to see in his mouth while he was still rolling around in pain, but he was fairly certain he could see the man's new fangs. 

Tenzo's shift caught both of them off guard, with Iruka jumping rather embarrassingly. Luckily, the giant chocolate colored wolf that was now in the bed kept anyone from noticing. Tenzo's form was a bit bigger than Kakashi's, but he was just as beautiful. It took a few different explanations, but Kakashi managed to talk Tenzo through the shift to change back into a human. 

Iruka got his first glimpse of Tenzo's fully naked body when he managed to shift back. He smiled as Tenzo blushed, covering himself up after a moment of shock and embarrassment. Kakashi threw the blanket over him, probably understanding the surprise of suddenly being naked better than anyone. 

"Tenzo… how do you feel?" Iruka asked tentatively. The Anbu failed to stifle a long yawn before answering. "Honestly? Exhausted." 

"Imagine if that would have taken  _ days  _ like it was supposed to." Kakashi replied softly, running his hand through Tenzo's sweaty brown hair. 

Tenzo smiled at them, his new fangs peeking out over his lip adorably. 

"But you're not in any more pain?" Iruka pressed.

Tenzo shook his head. "Just a little sore. I feel like I was just sick for a week, you know? Like my body is worn out." 

Iruka let out a sigh of relief as Tenzo yawned again. 

"Come on. Let's get you to the big bed so I can snuggle with you." Kakashi said lightly, picking the new wolf up from the bed and heading to the larger one. Iruka followed, ready for some sleep himself after all of the stress of the last 8 hours. 

By the time Kakashi made it to the other bed, Tenzo was already fast asleep. He chuckled lightly as he carefully set the sleeping man down. When he turned back to Iruka, the exhaustion was obvious on his face. Iruka pulled him in for a hug. Kakashi was shaking, and Iruka realized that he was still coming down from his anxiety. 

"He made it, Kakashi. It's all okay now." Iruka cooed softly as Kakashi collapsed into his arms. "He's never going anywhere. Tenzo is going to be with us forever." 

Iruka was the only thing holding Kakashi up as the older man's legs collapsed beneath him. 

"Thank you, Iruka." Kakashi spoke softly, his voice shaking just as much as his body was. 

"Come on. Tenzo's going to get cold." Iruka said with a smile, practically dragging Kakashi back to the bed. As soon as the Hokage hit the mattress, Tenzo rolled to him, still sleeping as he wrapped around him. It was sweet, really. Iruka watched as the worry lines disappeared from Kakashi's face. The jonin curled himself up in the younger man's arms, and suddenly Iruka felt cold standing in the middle of the room by himself. He climbed into the bed as well, worming his way in behind Tenzo's back with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of smut with a smidge of plot. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.s. I'm thinking one more chapter for the actual story and then I have a couple small bonus chapters planned. 
> 
> I.E. Tenzo finding out Kakashi's secret and probably Tenzo taking Kakashi's virginity/ the start of their actual relationship

Tenzo didn't wake up for four hours. Iruka was a bit surprised that he didn't sleep longer than that. Once he was awake, Kakashi jumped out of bed with a smile on his face. "I'm going to make us some food." 

Iruka and Tenzo moved to get out of bed, but Kakashi raised a hand to stop them. "My treat. You two just relax." 

Iruka sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what the hell they were going to do for the rest of the two weeks they were supposed to be gone. He allowed his fangs to drop down, knowing that Kakashi and Tenzo liked it better that way. He was pulled from his thoughts when Tenzo dragged him down by his shoulders. Iruka looked up in confusion, and then Tenzo's upside down face loomed over his. 

"You know, I don't think it's very fair that you've gotten to see me  _ and  _ Kakashi naked, but I 

haven't seen  _ you _ naked yet." Tenzo said with a smirk. 

Iruka smiled at him. "Well, I didn't get a very good look, so I might need another viewing first."

Tenzo huffed a laugh, grabbing Iruka and dragging him up to the top of the bed. "I think we might be able to come to a compromise here." His sultry voice replied as he leaned over the vampire again. Tenzo kissed his forehead before backing up a little bit, tossing off his shirt and removing his pants quickly. Iruka watched as each new set of muscles was revealed, until finally Tenzo was removing his boxers. 

Iruka followed suit, stripping himself down. "You make a lovely sight, Tenzo." 

"You know what's going to be better?" Tenzo replied. He leaned towards Iruka's ear to whisper. "The look on Kakashi's face when he sees me  _ fucking _ you." 

Tenzo's velvety voice sent shivers down Iruka's spine, and he found himself with an instant erection just thinking about it. 

The werewolf settled himself over Iruka, and he couldn't help but run his hands all over that warm skin. Tenzo captured his mouth effortlessly, their first kiss deep and lustful as Tenzo's erection rubbed against Iruka's delightfully. 

Tenzo didn't stay still long, trailing kisses down Iruka's neck. He pulled one of Iruka's nipples into his mouth, careful not to hurt him with his fangs, and the chunin moaned throatily. 

Tenzo continued his path down, not stopping until he reached Iruka's throbbing member. The Anbu flicked his tongue out, licking a long trail from the base to the tip before swallowing Iruka whole. Iruka tangled his hands in his short hair, crying out. " _ Fuck, Tenzo." _

Iruka's eyes flicked over towards the fire pit. Kakashi was watching them, his dark eyes fixed hungrily on the pair as he was preparing their food. 

"Do you feel Kakashi's eyes on you?" Iruka moaned out as Tenzo continued to suck and lick his dick. "Do you like putting on a show for your Senpai?" 

Iruka could feel the moan at the back of Tenzo's throat, the vibrations bringing Iruka closer to the edge. He fought to keep from thrusting up into that wonderful mouth, especially considering the amount of effort Tenzo must be using to keep his fangs from interfering. 

The Anbu pulled away, letting Iruka's erection loose with a pop. He crawled up Iruka's writhing body, claiming his mouth once more. 

"Why don't we give him a  _ different  _ show." Tenzo replied, moving his hand underneath one of the pillows. When he pulled it back, he had a bottle of lube. 

Iruka laughed. "When the hell did you put  _ that  _ there?" Tenzo simply chuckled, popping the cap and coating three of his fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Iruka remembered Kakashi saying that he had never bottomed. 

"Have you ever topped anyone before?" Iruka asked sheepishly. 

Tenzo nodded. "I've had my share of fun. Though it has been a while." 

Iruka didn't manage to reply as he felt Tenzo's fingers tracing his entrance. He couldn't keep himself still as his anticipation rose. Iruka enjoyed Tenzo taking control, and enjoyed it even more as he slipped the first calloused finger inside his tight hole. Iruka moaned deeply. " _ Oh, Tenzo…"  _

Tenzo kissed around his collarbone some before he sank his fangs into Iruka's tanned skin. For as long as he had been sexually active, Iruka had  _ never  _ been bitten before. He groaned loudly, rocking his hips back to meet Tenzo's fingers as he added the second one. Perhaps it was ironic that the vampire enjoyed being bitten so much, but Iruka didn't have time to dwell on that as Tenzo's fingers furiously brushed against his prostate. 

"Oh  _ kami _ , Tenzo. I need  _ more. _ " Iruka called out, and Tenzo obliged with a third finger, all the while licking and sucking at the new puncture wounds on Iruka's body and creating more where he saw fit. 

Iruka could hardly stand it anymore. "Fuck me,  _ please!" _ He begged the other man, and he was rewarded instantly. Fingers were removed, and then Tenzo impaled his tight body, his lubed up cock sliding in easily. Tenzo groaned in time with Iruka, his arms shaking as he attempted to give the vampire a minute to adjust. 

He didn't wait long. Tenzo pulled back and thrust deeply into Iruka. The chunin moaned loudly and shamelessly as Tenzo picked up a rapid pace. His superhuman strength benefitted Iruka immensely as he was pushed towards the edge quickly. 

Tenzo leaned down to kiss Iruka some more, shifting his angle so that he was hammering Iruka's prostate with each thrust. He used Iruka's tan shoulders as leverage, pressing his fingers in hard enough to bruise. Iruka left his own marks on the man, digging his fingernails in behind the man's shoulder blades to leave little crescent shaped wounds. 

Iruka came with a cry, Tenzo's brutal pace pushing him to his orgasm much faster than he expected. 

" _ Bite me _ ." Tenzo moaned. Iruka didn't hesitate. He latched onto the Anbu's throat and sank his teeth in. Tenzo came immediately, his hips stuttering as he released deep inside of Iruka. 

Tenzo's blood now had the same feral quality of Kakashi's, but with the same sweetness it carried before. He didn't worry about taking too much now that Tenzo was a werewolf, and continued drinking until Tenzo was completely through his orgasm. 

Iruka released the sensitive skin, licking up loose blood while pulsing in some chakra to stop the flow. 

" _ Holy shit. _ " Tenzo murmured, pulling out of Iruka slowly. The vampire lay there, boneless in his afterglow as Tenzo dropped himself next to him on the mattress. "Yeah." He answered breathlessly. 

Iruka looked back over towards Kakashi, only to see the werewolf wiping off his hand with a towel. Iruka smiled, glad they could put on a good show for him. Tenzo was breathing heavily next to him, and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the man. 

He felt Kakashi's presence. The man had brought a couple towels over for them. "Food is ready." He said with a smile, something fond sparkling in his eyes that Iruka hadn't seen before. "You should clean up and eat something." 

It didn't take long for Iruka to regret the fact that they didn't have a shower here. "Are we going to stay out here for the rest of our time off?" He asked to no one in particular. It was Kakashi who answered, as Tenzo was still trying to catch his breath. "Well, I was thinking maybe tonight we could head to a hot springs somewhere."

Iruka smiled. Relaxing in the hot springs sounded wonderful. "I like that idea." He replied, as he wiped himself down with the towel. "What do you think, Tenzo?" 

Tenzo rolled towards him with a big dopey grin on his face. He didn't answer the question, just pulled Iruka's face in for more kissing. Iruka giggled, pulling away from the Anbu to look back at the older man. "I think he likes that idea."

~

After they ate the food Kakashi had prepared, the group made their way out to the forest. Tenzo needed some practice to ensure he would be able to control his shifting. Kakashi stopped in a clearing. "Okay. We can shift here." 

Tenzo nodded, and started removing his clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head, folding it neatly before setting it down. 

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked impatiently. 

Tenzo frowned at him. "I don't want to ruin my clothes." 

"Can't you just buy  _ new  _ clothes?" Kakashi asked.

Tenzo paused, his pants halfway removed. "You buy new clothes every time you shift?" 

Kakashi shrugged. "It's easier." 

"I  _ like  _ these clothes. I'm not ruining them." Tenzo mumbled, shaking his head as he continued stripping. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at the stubborn Anbu before shedding his clothes quickly, dropping them into a messy pile on the ground. 

Iruka could only laugh, watching both men get naked out in the forest. He didn't mind the view one bit as he sat cross-legged on a large rock. The sun would still be out for a couple hours, and he planned to sunbathe while his two wolves romped through the forest. 

Tenzo shifted first, so that Kakashi could guide him through it if he couldn't figure it out. His chocolate fur shined in the sunlight, and Iruka couldn't resist the urge. He stood up from the rock, moving over to the new wolf as Kakashi shifted as well. Their colorings contrasted beautifully. 

"Alright. I know you two will be having your fun, but try not to take too long after dark, okay? We still have to pack and head to an onsen." Iruka spoke softly, reaching a hand out to run through dark brown fur. Tenzo watched him quietly, leaning into the touch. 

"Both of you are so beautiful. Just be careful, okay?" They weren't able to sense anyone near this part of the forest, but that didn't mean they hadn't missed anyone. It's not like they could be killed, but Iruka didn't want to see them get hurt, or have their secret blown. Kakashi winked at him, and took off into the trees with Tenzo hot on his tail. 

Iruka returned to the large rock, removing his shirt and laying back in the sun. With his eyes closed, he could sense Tenzo and Kakashi chasing each other through the trees. He had to imagine that it was better this way… for Kakashi to have another person to share this with. 

Iruka laid in the sun and listened to them playing for a couple hours. Just as the sun started to fade, both boys started howling. Iruka sat up, throwing on his shirt and taking off through the trees. He found both wolves sitting patiently next to an elk they had killed. Iruka felt a little pride when he spotted that most of the blood was on Tenzo.  _ His first kill as a wolf. _

They watched him approach with what Iruka could only assume were smiles. He hadn't even asked about it earlier, but it made him happy to see that they were willing to share this meal with him. He drank his fill, then watched them tear the carcass to pieces. When they were finished, not much was left other than bones. 

Iruka had turned to walk back to the clearing when Kakashi leaned insistently on his side. Iruka laughed. "Alright, alright." He threw a leg over the wolf, climbing up with all the grace he could muster. As soon as he tightened his hold on the silver fur, Kakashi was taking off through the trees. 

It was the most exciting ride of his life, if he was being honest. Kakashi wove through the trees and brush so quickly, Iruka could barely register it as anything other than a blur. He could feel Tenzo running alongside them, but he was only a brown spot in his vision. 

Iruka yelped embarrassingly when Kakashi shifted underneath him. The silver haired jonin caught him gracefully, flipping around and catching him bridal style. Kakashi kissed him on the cheek, no doubt leaving a bloody print on the side of his face. 

Tenzo shifted effortlessly behind them, his giant smile more than enough to convince Iruka that turning him was the right thing to do. His smile wasn't dampened by his bloody face one bit. 

"That's the biggest rush I've ever felt in my life!" He shouted enthusiastically, watching the pair with yellow and brown eyes. 

Kakashi set Iruka down, smiling back at his equally naked partner. "Let's clean up and head back to camp." 

There was something satisfying about watching two naked jonin rinsing each other off with water style jutsus. That "something" was the wet muscles Iruka couldn't quit staring at. The other part of that was both wolves shaking their wet hair around like dogs, much to Iruka's amusement.

~

Two hours of packing later, (half an hour of Tenzo trying to convince Kakashi to help, and then an hour and a half of Iruka and Tenzo packing by themselves), and they made the hour long trek to the nearest onsen. Iruka took a shower immediately, cleaning off the grime of the forest and anything that may have been left behind from his sex with Tenzo. 

Iruka's skin was a mess when he walked past the mirror. He had finger bruises everywhere, and a few nasty looking bite marks. He smiled, fixing his hair up into a ponytail and finding a complimentary yukata in the closet. Kakashi must've spent a pretty penny on this suite, because the yukata were silk instead of the usual cotton. Iruka looked at the set, laughing a little at the colors available. Iruka reached in, bringing out the dark red one for himself. 

The yukata was short and breathable, just the way he liked them, and he felt both of the wolves staring at him as he left the bathroom. Iruka smiled at them, crossing over to the large bed and sitting down. "Who's going to shower next?" 

Kakashi and Tenzo looked at each other, a knowing smile on their faces as they went to shower together. Iruka should have predicted that. He laid across the mattress enjoying the fancy silk sheets and the wonderful yukata while he could. Perhaps he would buy one like this when they finally returned home. 

Iruka had almost fallen asleep when Tenzo and Kakashi returned to the main room. He rolled over to see his predictions were correct. Kakashi wore the shimmering silver yukata with black trimmings, and Tenzo wore the dark brown one. There were green and blue ones in there as well, but he just  _ knew _ they wouldn't pick those. 

Both Tenzo and Kakashi were absolutely beautiful. He couldn't imagine anyone else looking as wonderful in silky silver as Kakashi did. The man looked like a prince, his smooth pale skin clashing against the black trim as he walked across the floor. 

Tenzo's yukata was the same chocolate brown color as his hair, and it made his eyes stand out all the more for the many shades of brown within them. 

Iruka couldn't peel his eyes off them as they crawled into bed with him, Kakashi on his left and Tenzo on his right. 

"Maa, Iruka. You keep staring at me like that and I'll think you're having filthy thoughts about me." Kakashi drawled lazily. 

"Mmm. I don't blame him. You're gorgeous." Tenzo spoke from his other side. The younger werewolf looked exhausted, but happily content. 

Iruka turned to him. "You're beautiful too, Tenzo. You both are just wonderful." The vampire found that he was quite tired as well, though he couldn't quite fathom why. It had been a bit of a long day, with Tenzo's early morning change, then sex, then running through the forest. Maybe it was the stress of the morning wearing down on him. He couldn't even imagine how Kakashi and Tenzo were still even awake right now… they had to be dead tired. 

As if answering his question, Kakashi snuggled up against his back, an arm reaching around his waist. "Let's sleep now, and return to the filthy thoughts in the morning."

Tenzo grunted his acceptance, moving in to Iruka's front. He wrapped his hands around Iruka's jaw, moving in for one more chaste kiss before finally shutting his eyes. 

~

Iruka woke early in the morning. He removed himself from the tangle of limbs on the bed and went to the bathroom. Somehow, Iruka had managed to lose his hair tie through the night. He had a feeling that was Kakashi's doing. The man loved having his face in Iruka's hair. Iruka didn't get it, but he supposed everyone had their quirks. He fixed his hair, readjusted his yukata, and returned to the other room. 

In his absence, Kakashi and Tenzo had gravitated towards each other in the middle of the bed. They were a tangled mess of arms and legs, their faces pressed together as they slept. Iruka could tell that their time in the wolf form tired them out. He couldn't even imagine the energy they had expended running around for hours. He watched them sleep for a while, leaning against the wall. 

For him to say he was hopelessly in love with them was an understatement. Iruka knew that he would never want to be away from them. They had pushed their way into his heart and he couldn't be any happier. 

Their breathing remained even, though Iruka was starting to suspect that maybe they weren't as asleep as he had thought. Tenzo shifted around a little bit, his hand pulling Kakashi as close as he could and taking in a deep breath. 

Iruka still could've written that off as something innocent, but when Kakashi's hand slid up the bottom of the front of Tenzo's yukata, he knew better. Tenzo smiled, eyes still closed as he let out a pleased hum. 

"Mmm. I think I'm ready to return to those filthy thoughts now." Kakashi mumbled, nuzzling into Tenzo's neck. 

"Just one thing missing." Tenzo answered, finally opening his eyes to look at the older man. 

Kakashi kept his closed. "Yeah. Why isn't our sweet vampire joining us?" 

Iruka huffed a silent laugh, wondering how long they had been aware of his presence. Tenzo's eyes flicked over to meet his, a dangerously sexy smirk on his face as one of his hands slid down to Kakashi's ass. 

"Maybe I'll join if the show is good enough." Iruka answered softly, winking at Tenzo with a smile. 

The feral grin that crossed Tenzo's face caused a shiver to roll down Iruka's spine. The Anbu rolled on top of Kakashi, both gray eyes flying open as Tenzo grabbed his arms. Before Iruka could blink, both of Kakashi's hands were pinned over his head with one of Tenzo's. 

"Maa, no fair Tenzo. You're too strong now." Kakashi whined, wiggling around and trying to break out of Tenzo's hold. 

Tenzo circled his hips, grinding himself down on Kakashi's. Kakashi moaned, blushing bright red at the noises he was making. Iruka wasn't sure how long he was going to hold out before joining, but he was curious where Tenzo was going to go with this. 

It didn't take long for that question to be answered. Tenzo used his one free hand to pull up each of their yukata enough to grab their erections. He stroked them together, pulling long moans from the jonin beneath him. 

Tenzo was moving just slow enough to torture the man, not letting him go over the edge just yet. Kakashi was practically begging for release, kicking his legs out and struggling against the hold the younger man had on him. 

"Come on, Tenzo. This is just  _ mean."  _ Kakashi managed to say between moans. Tenzo smirked, moving a little faster to appease his lover. Kakashi groaned, clearly being pushed closer to his orgasm. His toes were curling and he was panting, his red face covered in sweat. Then, Tenzo stopped. 

Kakashi whimpered a little, the denial of his orgasm something he didn't appear to be used to from his kohai. Iruka almost felt bad for him…  _ almost. _ He  _ was  _ enjoying the show, after all. There was something inherently sexy about Kakashi begging for release. 

"Ah! Tenzooo… why are you so mean to your senpai?" Kakashi whined some more, trying to wriggle and gain the friction he needed from Tenzo's hand. The Anbu chuckled, leaning down to push his yukata aside and suck one of Kakashi's nipples into his mouth. 

Iruka watched as Tenzo teased the older man, bringing him to the edge again only to back off. Iruka decided it was time to step in. He pushed off from the wall, making his way over to the bed. Both men were aware of his approach, and Tenzo paused in his torturous teasing. 

" _ Iruka  _ will be nice to me. Won't you come save me?" Kakashi asked hopefully, his fangs showing heavily in his open mouthed smile. 

Iruka smiled at him, taking a spot on the bed next to Tenzo. The Anbu continued holding Kakashi's arms hostage, but slowly slid over so Iruka could take his place. The vampire happily obliged, running both of his hands up Kakashi's trembling sides as Tenzo retreated to a spot near the Hokage's head. 

Tenzo leaned down to give Kakashi an upside-down kiss. "I'm sorry, Love. It will be worth it though, I promise." He cooed softly, using his free hand to rub along Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi's arms were shaking, his sweat running down his face in trails as he breathed heavily. He didn't answer, just nodded his head slightly in acceptance. 

Iruka leaned down, starting off  _ his  _ turn by biting the pale skin on Kakashi's chest, right over his heart. The man cried out, his body overly sensitive after all the teasing Tenzo had put him through. His blood was still amazing, and Iruka savored it before looking up at the man. 

"What would you like, Kakashi?" Iruka drawled, tracing lazy patterns over his abs with one finger. The skin under his finger was covered in goosebumps, and his muscles shook at the touch. 

" _ Please,  _ Iruka. Just  _ help  _ me. I need to finish." Kakashi rambled, writhing under Iruka as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. The vampire took mercy on him, shifting down onto his legs and taking his throbbing cock into his mouth. Kakashi couldn't keep his hips from thrusting, so Iruka used both hands to hold him down. 

Iruka didn't waste time with teasing, Kakashi had clearly had enough of that, if the lone tear rolling down his face said anything. He moved at a quickened pace, running his tongue along the length as he went and sucking in his cheeks. Kakashi was practically howling, still fighting against the hold on his wrists and hips, and not able to move his legs with Iruka on them. 

He was completely at Iruka's mercy, and the chunin wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted to be the one to bring Kakashi over the edge. It didn't take long. The man was so worked up that when he exploded into Iruka's mouth, another tear or two rolled down his face. Iruka was able to swallow it all, trying his best to ease Kakashi down from the orgasm that was undoubtedly extremely intense. 

Iruka released him when he noticed Kakashi was becoming oversensitive, and looked up to see Tenzo had released his arms. Kakashi was completely boneless, laying still on the bed and trying to regain his breath. 

"Are you alright?" Tenzo whispered worriedly, running a hand through the sweaty silver hair. It was clear that he'd had some experience with orgasm denial in the past, though Iruka could tell that it hadn't been with Kakashi. He would doubt it if Tenzo said he had ever denied the man  _ anything _ . Honestly he was a little impressed that Tenzo managed to deny the man at all, let alone  _ twice.  _

It was at least ten minutes before Kakashi could do anything more than nod his head. 

"That was good." He spoke softly, still lying motionless on the bed. "But let's not make that an everyday thing, okay? It might just kill me." 

Tenzo laughed, pulling Kakashi up into his lap, cradling him like he would a small child. "I won't. Don't worry. Believe it or not, I don't actually enjoy denying you that much." 

Kakashi snorted a little. "I know, Tenzo. Such a good little kohai I have." 

Iruka chuckled, watching them from where he laid at the end of the bed. Kakashi looked down to him with a smile. "Thank you for helping me, my sweet little vampire." 

It was Iruka's turn to snort, though he actually enjoyed the possessiveness of the phrase. He sat up, moving over to kiss the older man on the forehead. "Anytime, my beautiful silver wolf." He replied with a smile. Kakashi blushed, turning to hide his shyness in Tenzo's chest. Both brunettes chuckled softly, Tenzo clutching Kakashi tightly to himself. 

After a few minutes, Tenzo sighed, his face growing serious. "So… what exactly are we going to  _ do? _ Eventually, the village will notice that we aren't aging anymore, right?"

Kakashi turned outwards, facing Iruka. "I was meaning to ask you what your plans were, or if you had any." 

Iruka thought for a moment. "Well…  _ obviously _ my plans have changed in the last week. But I  _ was  _ planning on just moving away for fifty years or so, and coming back when no one remembered me anymore." He answered with a shrug. 

Kakashi and Tenzo both raised their eyebrows in surprise. 

"You would just  _ leave  _ Konoha?" Tenzo asked curiously. 

"Well… yeah? I mean, I can't just let everyone find out my secret. I'm sure there is some way for people to find the information about my kind. Somebody could figure out how to kill me." Iruka spoke softly. "What was  _ your  _ plan?" He asked Kakashi. 

The man shrugged. "Maa, the only planning I did was trying to find a way to keep Tenzo with me my whole life. I didn't even know how long it would be." 

Tenzo smiled at him. "Well we don't have to worry about  _ that  _ any more, so we'd better come up with a plan." 

All three of them were quiet for a few minutes, each trying to come up with a solution. Kakashi was the first to speak again. "Well... as the Hokage, I can think of  _ one  _ thing I would do with a group of immortal beings." 

Iruka didn't follow his thoughts, but Tenzo clearly did. "Do you  _ really  _ think that would work?" 

Kakashi nodded. "I don't think it would be too difficult, honestly. The hardest part would be telling him without him freaking out." 

"Okay,  _ what _ are we talking about?" Iruka asked, confused beyond all belief. 

Both of the other men looked at him. 

Tenzo answered him quickly. "He's saying we should form a squad and join Anbu together. We would have to tell the Hokage of our situation, meaning Naruto and  _ probably  _ Shikamaru as well. The masks would hide our identities and ages well enough, so we would just have to keep to ourselves. We could  _ pretend  _ to move away, but stay and protect Konoha all the same. We could do all the missions that are basically  _ suicide,  _ so other people wouldn't have to." 

How Tenzo got  _ all that  _ from Kakashi's vague statements was beyond him, but Iruka knew they had worked together for an insanely long time. He hoped to be on the same wavelength as them someday as well. 

"Our secret would certainly be safe with Naruto." Kakashi added. "And if we needed something in the village, we could always form a henge to look older. Is there  _ anyone  _ else that knows you are a vampire?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"No." Iruka answered easily. 

" _ No one?"  _ Tenzo asked, and Iruka could almost hear the pity in his voice. He had never gotten to share his secret with anyone before, something that often caused him a great deal of stress and sadness. 

Iruka shook his head. "I  _ almost  _ told a friend once. Mizuki. You see how well  _ that _ turned out." 

Kakashi frowned. "You didn't have any other friends you wanted to tell?" 

Iruka blushed, running a hand over the back of his neck. He answered the question in a quiet mumble. "I mean… the only friend I had until this week was  _ you _ … and I thought you would  _ kill me  _ if I told you." 

Tenzo looked at him, reaching an arm out to grab Iruka's shoulder. "Well, now you have  _ both  _ of us. We won't be going anywhere." 

Iruka smiled, placing a hand over Tenzo's. He thought for a moment before speaking again. He had already decided that he didn't care what they did, so long as they were together. Kakashi and Tenzo obviously had a strong will of fire within them, and Iruka couldn't ask them to leave. He sighed, looking between the two of them.

"So when do we tell Naruto?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults talk with the youngsters. A bit if fluff and then some nice smut to end it because why not. Still going to be atleast another chapter in the main story.

Iruka let out a deep breath, sinking into the warm water up to his shoulders. Today was their last day at the onsen before heading back to Konoha. It had been so long since Iruka had a proper vacation. This was exactly what he needed. The whole place was quieter than any onsen he had been at before, though that  _ could  _ be because Kakashi had sprung for a room with a private spring. 

They weren't staying for the entire two weeks. Once they got back to Konoha, they would still have two days before they were technically supposed to be back. That was plenty of time to surprise Naruto and Shikamaru with a visit. 

" _ No.  _ I like to get in slowly." Tenzo mumbled. "Jump in  _ yourself. _ " 

Iruka cracked an eye open, recognizing that his wolves had finally made it out to the hot spring. 

"Maa, I don't like getting my hair wet." Kakashi replied lazily. 

One undignified squawk later, and Tenzo flew into Iruka's vision, crashing into the water at a high speed. Tenzo surfaced again quickly, his eyes narrowed and calculating as he looked past Iruka to wherever Kakashi was standing. 

Kakashi went on the defensive immediately. "Now, Tenzo… there's no reason-" 

He was interrupted when Tenzo's mokuton snatched him off the ground, flinging a very naked Kakashi into the water face first. He wasn't able to catch himself, so his hair was definitely soaked. Iruka chuckled at the display as Kakashi surfaced, his hair flattened to his face. 

Iruka had to back up to avoid the ensuing wrestling match. He wondered if they had always been like this… going from perfectly fine one moment to wrestling the next. Perhaps this had only started recently, with them both now being so closely related to dogs. 

In either case, this was definitely a recurring theme. Whether it was because Kakashi had hidden the remote to the television, or Tenzo had stolen the last piece of eggplant off of Kakashi's plate, Iruka had learned quickly to just get out of the way. He was happy to note that more often than not, their wrestling matches turned into something a bit more…  _ adult _ . 

This one was no different, with the bout ending when Kakashi pinned Tenzo up against the side of the spring by his hips. Tenzo immediately pulled Kakashi's face in, kissing him almost violently. 

Iruka rolled his eyes, huffing an amused laugh as he sank back down and closed his eyes again. 

_ These two were such a handful. _

~

Almost two weeks of sex and hot springs was fantastic, but Iruka was happy to be back home. They entered Konoha's gates in the middle of the night to avoid any unwanted attention. 

Morning came quickly, and Iruka rose with the sun as per usual. When they hadn't been running through the forest, Kakashi and Tenzo woke up whenever Iruka left the bed. It was cute, really, the pair giving him puppy dog eyes and calling for him to come back. Most of the time, it worked. Iruka couldn't resist them unless he really had to pee or was really hungry. They really didn't act like the cold-blooded killers that Iruka knew they could be, and he was incredibly curious how they would act later on when they all formed an Anbu squad. 

Part of their time at the hot spring had been filled with Kakashi and Tenzo breaking protocol and all sorts of rules to tell Iruka about Anbu. He was very interested in it, though he had never really thought about joining until Kakashi had mentioned it. It made perfect sense. Now they just had to talk to Naruto. 

Having Shikamaru there would help, but he wasn't sure how much. Naruto was the only person in the village aside from Kakashi that Iruka had regularly talked to. He hoped that the young shinobi wouldn't be afraid of him after this. 

This time, when Iruka left the mess of arms and legs on the bed, Tenzo and Kakashi got up too. They had business to take care of, and Iruka knew that none of them had been able to sleep peacefully last night. This was a big step. But hopefully it was a step in the right direction. 

They got dressed in silence, and left early enough that they could wander through town without Kakashi drawing a lot of attention. Iruka was undecided on whether they should beat Naruto to the office or not, but Kakashi had insisted it would be funnier this way. 

They body flickered into the office, leaving the wards and locks intact and pulling their chakra in close. If Naruto was in sage mode, he would sense them immediately, but there was really no reason for that. Iruka sat at his desk beside the door, watching in amazement as Tenzo warped himself into the wall. Kakashi crouched in the corner, and  _ disappeared  _ into a black shadow.

_ Okay, how the hell did he do that? _ Must be an Anbu trick. Iruka decided that since the other two were  _ actually  _ hiding, and not simply lying in wait, he would crawl under his desk. His perverted mind reminded him that since the outer shell of the desk touched the floor, Tenzo or Kakashi could easily spend some time under here while Iruka was working. 

Pushing  _ that  _ thought out of his mind, Iruka listened to Naruto and Shikamaru's steps outside of the door.  _ Perfect timing.  _

"All I'm saying is that if you let me use shadow clones to do paperwork, I'd be done  _ way  _ faster." Naruto whined as they entered the room. 

" _ Last time  _ you used shadow clones, they all signed the papers with different names." Shikamaru said in a huff, planting himself in Kakashi's chair. 

"Hey! That's supposed to be  _ my  _ chair!" Naruto yelled. 

"Well maybe if I wasn't doing all the work, you could sit in it. But right now, I'm the one having to deal with everything." Shikamaru drawled lazily, and Iruka could hear him putting his feet up on Kakashi's desk. 

Naruto shrieked suddenly, the noise announcing Kakashi's entrance from the shadows. "Maa, Shikamaru… is that any way to treat another man's desk?" 

Iruka climbed up into his chair, seeing Naruto had his back turned to him and was backing towards his desk. The young blonde bumped the desk, turning around in surprise to catch the lamp he almost knocked over. His eyes went wide and he squealed when he saw Iruka sitting there quietly. " _ Iruka-sensei!  _ When did you get here?!" 

Iruka could only chuckle at his former student. He hadn't been a teacher for a while now, not since Kakashi offered him this position, but it still warmed his heart to be called sensei. 

Shikamaru stood silently, having been kicked out of the chair by Kakashi, watching Naruto as he backed away from Iruka, right into Tenzo's arms. Naruto froze, eyes blown wide as he slowly turned to look at who he had backed in to. 

Tenzo made a face that Iruka could only assume was the 'scary face' that Naruto had always ranted about, and the boy couldn't even manage to scream as he jumped away. Tenzo laughed heartily, his fangs concealed under a mask he borrowed from Kakashi. 

"Captain Yamato! What the  _ hell! _ " Naruto yelled. 

Everyone was laughing besides Naruto. 

"He's told you a million times." Shikamaru spoke quickly. "It's not Yamato anymore. It's Tenzo." The raven haired Nara looked to Kakashi. "What are you all doing hiding in your office, anyway? Surely this wasn't all done to scare Naruto." 

"No. It wasn't." Kakashi spoke seriously, killing off the last bit of laughter in the room. "We need to have a discussion." 

Tenzo pulled down the mask he was wearing, and Iruka was happy to note that neither of his fangs were poking out. He was trying to play it off as part of the joke, it seemed. 

Shikamaru sighed. "I doubt I'm needed here. I'll let myself out." 

Tenzo body flickered in front of the door, shooting Shikamaru a look that said "stay." 

"Please grab a chair and sit down." Kakashi spoke casually, sitting behind his desk. Both younger boys pulled chairs from the side of the room, sitting in front of the large Hokage desk. 

"Now… I need to tell you a few things, since you are going to be the Hokage after me. And Shikamaru, as his advisor, you will need to know as well." Kakashi spoke, his voice betraying the nervousness he felt. He paused, looking to Iruka and Tenzo for assistance. 

Iruka stood up from his seat, moving to sit on the edge of Kakashi's desk, letting his feet dangle in the air. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, but said nothing. 

"Naruto…" Iruka started. "There's a secret that has been passed down for decades. One that you need to know. It's about…  _ vampires _ ." 

The blonde looked intrigued, as if he thought this was just some story, not a real life reveal. "Vampires?" 

Iruka nodded. "They are  _ real.  _ Though there is only one left in existence." 

Naruto's eyes widened, and Shikamaru's narrowed. Before things could get out of hand he elaborated. "But he is not an enemy! What they show you in movies and books is not entirely true."

"So which one of you is it?" Shikamaru asked quietly, looking between the three of them before setting his sights on Kakashi. 

"It's  _ me _ ." Iruka answered simply. When Naruto just sat there silently, he became concerned. "Naruto? Are you okay? I'm still the same person I was before… I was  _ born  _ this way." 

Naruto just laughed. "You almost had me there, Iruka-sensei! Did Captain Yamato tell you to do that? He's  _ always  _ trying to scare me!" 

Iruka sighed, and Shikamaru placed a sure hand on Naruto's shoulder to shut him up. "He's not joking, you idiot." 

Naruto stopped laughing, and looked at his former teacher seriously. Iruka knew there was only one way to convince him. He closed his eyes, flicking them over to the blood red color instantly. Naruto jumped a little, leaning away from him with wide eyes. 

Iruka's heart dropped a little. "No! Naruto… it's  _ okay! _ I  _ don't _ hurt people!" He pleaded with the boy who he had considered his younger brother. He had hoped that Naruto was grown up enough to understand, but he was having his doubts. 

Shikamaru came to the rescue. "Why are you telling us this, anyway? Why do we need to know?" 

Iruka blushed a little, more blood running through his system than he was used to in the past. "Well, the thing is… I'm  _ immortal _ . I won't die. So the  _ next  _ Hokage needs to be aware of that fact." 

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes again. "And this last trip of yours?" 

Kakashi stammered out a response. "Ah… w-well, you see…" 

"Did he turn you into a vampire?" Shikamaru asked the werewolf directly. 

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No."

"Then what the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked, confusion evident in his voice. "How… how can you be a  _ vampire? _ Where are your fangs?" 

Iruka huffed and rolled his eyes. Why is it that everyone cares so much about his damn fangs? He allowed them to drop, and opened his mouth for Naruto to see. Even Shikamaru's eyes widened. 

"You see… the  _ other  _ reason we are here, is to inform you that werewolves exist too." Kakashi mumbled. "There are two left in existence, and like Iruka here, they mean no harm." 

"Werewolves? Who are they?" Naruto asked curiously. Iruka let out a shaky breath. Naruto certainly  _ had  _ grown up, and wasn't as freaked out as he had expected. 

Kakashi blushed, and it was even visible over his mask. Shikamaru smirked. "So  _ that's  _ what your deal is." 

Naruto snapped his head back to Kakashi quickly. "You? You were… a werewolf this whole time?"

Kakashi finally got ahold of himself, and slowly reached up to pull down his mask. Naruto's eyes visibly widened, excited to finally see the elusive jonin's face. Kakashi's pale skin was revealed, and he flashed a toothy grin at the two shocked boys. "Yes. I am a werewolf. My entire clan was, at one point. And until this week, I was the only one left in existence." 

"This week?" Shikamaru glanced back towards Tenzo, obviously making the connections between the Anbu that Kakashi took on his trip and the man they had once known as Captain Yamato. Tenzo remained stoic, staring at the two boys intently. 

"Now there's two? I don't get it." Naruto said with a wrinkled nose as he struggled to put two and two together. 

"You turned Tenzo?" Shikamaru asked quietly. Tenzo moved to stand by Kakashi's side. "Yes. He did." His teeth were clearly visible as he talked, and Naruto's sharp intake of breath said that he had seen it. 

"And why exactly would you do that?" Shikamaru asked pointedly. He was handling this remarkably well, as Iruka had expected. He asked all the right questions, and continued guiding the conversation even as Naruto sat there confused. He would make a great advisor. 

"Because I love him." Kakashi said with a shrug, as if his feelings were something normal that he talked about with random people. "I'm immortal too, as it turns out. I wanted him to stay by my side… forever." 

Naruto sputtered for a moment. His brain running in overdrive trying to catch up on all the information he was given, including Kakashi's  _ actual face. _ "So… let me get this straight.  _ You _ are a vampire." He said motioning to Iruka, who nodded dutifully. " _ You two  _ are werewolves." He said to the other two, who also nodded. He pointed at Kakashi again. " _ You _ are… gay? For Captain Yamato?" 

"It's  _ Tenzo _ ." The Anbu interrupted with a laugh. "But yes. He is."

"And you're all going to live  _ forever?" _ Naruto asked, looking around at the three of them. They all nodded. 

"There's one thing you forgot." Kakashi said, his bright smile visible to the entire room. Naruto and Shikamaru both looked at him curiously. The Hokage reached out to Iruka, who still sat on the edge of his desk, and placed a hand on Iruka's thigh. 

"I love Iruka-sensei too." 

Iruka could swear he saw smoke coming out of Naruto's ears. Shikamaru's shock wore off much faster. "So… why do we need to know this? If you're immortal, couldn't you just stay on as Hokage forever?" 

"No." Kakashi answered quickly. "There  _ are  _ ways to kill me, though at this point only the three of us know how. My secret being put out into the open would just invite others to try and dig up the answers… or bring people to me who want to share in my immortality. I don't want to turn anyone else into a werewolf."

Shikamaru hummed his acknowledgement of the answer, his brows furrowed in thought. "Then what is your plan?" 

Naruto was still staring at Kakashi's hand on Iruka's thigh, which the vampire had happily covered with a hand of his own, but the blond was obviously still listening. 

"When I retire from my position, we intend to form a three-man cell and join Anbu." Kakashi stated calmly. 

"I see… continuing to serve Konoha and it's people, but  _ anonymously _ ." Shikamaru mused, shaking his head softly. 

"Wait!" Naruto said, finally snapping his head up. "Won't people know it's you when you use the chidori?" 

Kakashi sighed. "You know, I do know  _ other  _ lightning style jutsus as well.  _ And _ I don't use the chidori anymore without the sharingan. In fact, your  _ father  _ was the one who told me not to." 

Naruto smiled softly, probably thinking about his father. "Yeah, okay." 

"I see why that would work. Without the sharingan, you could be  _ anyone  _ that has silver hair. It's a lot more common than people think." Shikamaru spoke again. " _ How  _ immortal are you? Will you be taking on all the highest missions?" 

Kakashi simply nodded. 

"I've seen Kakashi run around after he was stabbed through the heart. We can take  _ any  _ mission. The only thing that would kill us is losing all of our chakra." Tenzo answered honestly. Iruka was a bit curious about all the crazy things Tenzo had seen, but that would have to be asked another time. 

"It's a drag to be keeping a secret like this, but I understand." Shikamaru answered with a nod of his head. "Any other mind-blowing things you need to tell us?" 

Kakashi looked back and forth between Iruka and Tenzo. The Anbu shook his head, and Iruka just shrugged. Kakashi smiled at the younger boys again. "No. That should be all. We can hammer out all the details and give you more information after Naruto takes office." 

Naruto stood, his brows still furrowed as he looked down to the floor. 

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Iruka asked nervously, squeezing the hand Kakashi had on his leg. 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… yeah. I was just thinking. Iruka-sensei are you really okay with living  _ forever _ ? Won't that be lonely?" 

_ Cute. Naruto was worried about him.  _ Iruka moved forward, sliding off the desk and wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. The boy didn't flinch away from him, even with the red eyes and fangs. That made Iruka warm and fuzzy. "Naruto… I won't be alone. I'll have Kakashi and Tenzo, and I'll have the village." 

Naruto looked over at Tenzo and Kakashi. "You  _ really _ like those two?" He said in a mumble, his mouth halfway turned into a smile. Iruka chuckled a little. "Yes I do. I  _ love  _ them, actually." 

Naruto's smile grew wider. "I'm happy for you Sensei. I guess this means I won't lose another teacher. All three of you will always be here for me if I need help." 

Kakashi and Tenzo both smiled at that. "Yeah. We'll be here. I can promise you that." Kakashi replied. "Now go on, get some work done. I'm still not gonna be the Hokage today. Nothing leaves this room, are we clear?" 

Shikamaru and Naruto both nodded. "Yes sir." 

Kakashi smiled. "Also, don't allow anybody in here. I would like some privacy while I'm not on duty." 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but Naruto just looked confused. Shikamaru shuttled the blond out the door quickly, shutting the door and leaving the three adults alone at last. Kakashi sighed, and Tenzo moved to lock the door. 

The older jonin stood up, leaning partially over the desk towards Iruka. The vampire took the invitation for what it was, moving up against the desk and leaning down to kiss the man. Kakashi held his face there, smiling at him fondly. "Mmm. Good job, Iruka. That went rather well… we should celebrate." 

Iruka felt Tenzo creep up behind him, pressing himself against Iruka's backside. He was getting the distinct impression that they had set this up on purpose, and that Kakashi's offered kiss was actually a trap. He didn't mind. Iruka had more than a few fantasies about Kakashi bending him over this desk. This would be even better, with Tenzo trapping him against the desk and Kakashi being  _ conveniently  _ on the other side… things could get exciting. 

Tenzo's warm hands looped around to his chest, pulling his upper body away from Kakashi and back towards his waiting mouth. Iruka turned his head and kissed him hungrily, moving his ass back to rub against Tenzo in invitation. 

Tenzo released him from the kiss with a groan and one hand pushed on Iruka's back. The vampire smirked, allowing Tenzo to guide him forward as he leaned across the desk, his red eyes meeting steely gray ones as he made a show of retracting his fangs. 

Kakashi growled, crouching down to put his face level with Iruka's. This desk was perfect. With Iruka bent over it, his face just managed to reach the other side. He smiled as Kakashi swooped in for an open mouthed kiss, his bones practically vibrating with his excitement. 

Kakashi leaned away from him a slight amount, holding his jaw and looking into his eyes carefully. "It's okay to say  _ no _ . You know that, right?" Kakashi asked quietly. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Iruka smiled, this sweet man making his heart flutter. "I know. Don't worry. I can handle this." He replied with a wink, licking his lips slowly. Kakashi half-hummed and half-growled, watching Iruka's tongue. "Alright." He answered quietly, standing back up. 

Tenzo finally moved, his hands roaming over Iruka's hips and ass. Apparently, he had been waiting for Kakashi's confirmation that this was actually alright. Iruka swiveled his hips, feeling Tenzo's distinct hardness through his pants. The man groaned, his fingers digging into Iruka's hips slightly. Tenzo stepped back just enough to rip Iruka's pants down, his hands working over the newly exposed skin gently as he massaged Iruka's cheeks. 

Tenzo pressed his now naked length against Iruka's ass, just as Kakashi was taking out Iruka's ponytail. The vampire heard the audible clicking of the lube bottle, turning back to see Tenzo lubing up three of his fingers. 

He didn't get to look long. Kakashi pulled his face back to the front, using a strong handful of Iruka's long brown hair to guide him. Kakashi's erection was already out, and Iruka licked his lips again as Kakashi positioned his head a little better. The jonin moved forward slowly. Too slowly, in Iruka's opinion. He used his arms to pull the man in, swallowing half of his erection in one go. 

He moaned, enjoying the sensations of his mouth being used, hearing Kakashi's heavy breathing above him. Iruka couldn't keep his hips from writhing, the anticipation for Tenzo too much for him to remain still. 

Finally, he was rewarded. Kakashi moved slowly, and Iruka made up for the slow pace with his tongue. At the same time, Tenzo finally pushed a finger in, slowly stretching Iruka's tight hole. 

Iruka moaned again, with Kakashi undoubtedly feeling the vibrations with his cock touching the back of Iruka's throat. The werewolf shivered, fighting his moans valiantly. 

When Kakashi pulled out to allow Iruka a moment to breathe, Iruka looked back to the Anbu. "You'd better move faster Tenzo, or I will do it myself." 

Tenzo chuckled, adding another finger and picking up speed, scissoring and searching with his fingers methodically. He turned back just as Kakashi was preparing to grab his hair again, offering his mouth up for more. 

Kakashi smirked, but before he could move forward, Iruka spoke again. "You don't have to be gentle with me, Kakashi. I can handle it." 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, but shoved himself into Iruka's mouth to the hilt. Tenzo pressed into his prostate, and Iruka moaned around the cock in his mouth, slobber starting to spill out of the sides. Kakashi moved, using a much faster pace this time, and using Iruka's hair as leverage. Iruka loved having his hair pulled, and this was no exception. He rocked his hips back into Tenzo's fingers desperately, searching for more as Kakashi used his mouth ruthlessly. 

Tenzo got the hint, adding a third finger quickly. After a few more moments of stretching, the hand was gone. Iruka would have whined at the loss, if he didn't know what was next. He swallowed around Kakashi's cock, the jonin moaning loudly above him as he held the long brown hair away from Iruka's face. 

Tenzo entered him at a moderate speed, his massive girth stretching Iruka much farther than three fingers had. He moaned, glad to have the desk supporting him as his legs attempted to give out. 

After a moment of pause, Tenzo began a brutal pace, slamming into the helpless chunin as he tried not to choke on Kakashi's cock. The sounds of skin slapping filled the office, along with the moans of all three men. Kakashi was the loudest, allowing Tenzo to set their pace as he met each one of the Anbu's thrusts, both of them filling Iruka simultaneously. 

Iruka could hardly tell which way was up, the dual sensations doing wonders to his body as he rapidly approached his orgasm. He came against the desk, his mouth and ass both full as his body clenched and shook with his release. Tenzo groaned, hardly able to hold himself in check as Iruka's tight ring of muscle gripped him like a vice. Kakashi came first, shooting his warm seed down Iruka's throat with a cry. Iruka was able to swallow most of it, the rest dripping out of the sides of his mouth. 

Kakashi pulled out to allow Iruka to breathe again, and Tenzo took that opportunity to reposition the chunin a little. He lifted his hips off the desk a bit, changing the angle just enough so that he was slamming into Iruka's prostate violently. Iruka was already hard again, the brutal thrusts enough to bring him back towards the edge. Tenzo kept one hand holding him up, and used the other to reach around to Iruka's neglected cock. 

The chunin cried out, finally free to moan into the open room as Kakashi had slouched down into his chair to watch. Iruka could hardly breathe, and it only got worse as Kakashi reappeared, kneeling down by Iruka's face. The werewolf bit Iruka's neck, breaking the skin and bringing on Iruka's second orgasm. This time, Iruka's clenching muscles milked Tenzo, the Anbu releasing with a growl deep inside of Iruka's body. Tenzo lowered him carefully back onto the desk, pulling out slowly as he stood on shaking legs. 

Iruka was aware he was a mess. He could feel Tenzo's release leaking down his legs, and knew he had probably slobbered and bled all over the floor by Kakashi's chair, and could only  _ imagine  _ the state his hair was in… but he didn't care. He had enough room to lay his head down on the desk, and that's what he did. Iruka probably wouldn't be moving without assistance for a while. 

Iruka closed his eyes, his body in a boneless state of bliss as he lay there in his post orgasm glow. He was fairly certain he felt someone cleaning his backside up, and maybe some fingers running through his hair, but it wasn't enough to pull him back from where he was. 

It wasn't until his pants were pulled up, and someone was lifting him off the desk that he opened his eyes. Tenzo cradled him in his arms like a baby, and it was almost enough to put Iruka to sleep right then and there. Kakashi popped into his vision, meeting Iruka's gaze. 

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked quietly, reaching out to run his fingers through Iruka's hair. 

"Mmm." Was all Iruka managed to answer, his eyes closing again. 

He could hear the two of them talking, asking each other if they thought he was okay, their voices a bit blurred as he was quickly falling asleep. He could feel Tenzo moving, and he could only hope he wasn't carrying him through the tower in this state as he finally lost consciousness and fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of fluff, some Anbu training, another traumatized former student, and some more shenanigans. 
> 
> I'm gonna say one more regular chapter... but I've said that the last THREE chapters, so who knows I guess.

Iruka woke up again still tucked against Tenzo's chest. He could feel the werewolf's steady heartbeat, and the heat pouring out of his body. It must be a werewolf thing, to be so incredibly warm. Iruka didn't mind, because he ran cold most of the time. 

_ "Shouldn't he have woken up by now?"  _ Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Calm down, Kakashi. We didn't  _ break him _ , he's just sleeping. We tired him out, is all." Tenzo reassured the Hokage. 

Iruka lifted his head a little bit, noting that Tenzo was sitting on Kakashi's bed and was leaning against the headboard. He searched out Kakashi in the room, and found the worried gray eyes staring back at him. 

"I'm fine, Kakashi. I'm just a little tired." Iruka spoke softly. He looked up to Tenzo, who immediately kissed the end of his nose. The brunette smiled toothily down at him. He recognized the look as the same one he often saw him give Kakashi. Tenzo was in love with him. The thought made him smile brighter, but he wouldn't bring it up now. 

"So what do we do now? I mean… how long are you going to stay on as Hokage? How long until we join Anbu?" Iruka asked both of them. 

"Well, Naruto is pretty close to being able to take over, so I will probably be stepping down in the next year." Kakashi answered calmly, smiling down at Iruka. 

"Which  _ means _ ," Tenzo took over, " _ You  _ have a lot of training to do." The Anbu said, poking the end of Iruka's nose as he spoke. 

"Training?" Iruka asked, one eyebrow raised in question. 

"Maa, Sensei, you didn't think you could join Anbu without a bit more training?" Kakashi drawled from across the end of the bed. 

"Oh… right. I guess I didn't really think of that part." Iruka mumbled. 

"Well, I did. And I've already secured a  _ great  _ trainer for you. Someone I trained personally myself." Kakashi answered quickly. 

Iruka wondered who the hell Kakashi would have chosen to train him, and honestly he was a little worried. Tenzo kissed his forehead. "Quit frowning.  _ I'm  _ the one that's going to train you." 

Iruka smiled. "Good. I'm glad." 

"Don't be saying things like  _ that _ , Iruka." Kakashi said with a laugh. "Tenzo is a tough trainer. A lot of people have quit Anbu when they've trained with him." 

Iruka looked back up to the brunette, who now sported an evil grin that was made all the more intimidating with his new pointy teeth. Iruka gulped, wondering just how hard Tenzo would actually push him. 

~

Tenzo was definitely a sadistic bastard. Iruka huffed on the ground, the wind knocked out of him violently as he struggled to breathe. It had been a whole week of non-stop training, and his body  _ ached  _ relentlessly. He knew he was improving, but it was hard to tell when he felt like his legs could fall off at any moment. 

Iruka hadn't actually been able to catch his breath yet when Tenzo ripped him off the ground by his shirt. The Anbu was fast, and strong, and everything else Iruka had always hoped he could be. The vampire could tell that the man had been all of these things  _ before  _ his transformation. 

Iruka dodged a kick aimed right for his face, as Tenzo certainly pulled no punches for him. They had been working on taijutsu for the last four hours straight, and Iruka was sure his body would be absolutely purple in the morning. 

He jumped away, spinning to avoid another elbow to the ribs, but not noticing the kunai. The flying metal blade pierced his shoulder, shooting pain down his arm instantly. Iruka cried out, dropping to his knees and clutching his shoulder. 

Iruka looked up, watching Tenzo walk over, that predatory gleam in his eyes. 

"What the hell was  _ that  _ for? I thought we were just doing taijutsu?" Iruka growled out, glaring up at the man. Tenzo crouched down in front of him, his arms resting on his knees and his fingers interlocked. 

"We have a unique ability, Iruka. This blade will  _ never  _ be able to kill you. The most useful skill you could develop right now would be to fight through pain." Tenzo replied seriously. "Missions end faster when the objective is completed quickly. If you stop to deal with your pain every time someone hits you, we will be gone longer, and Naruto may be forced to send someone else on a mission that was meant for  _ us. _ " 

Iruka watched as Tenzo reached forward and ripped out the blade. He cringed, but fought to withhold his cry of pain. He knew Tenzo was right. Tenzo was  _ always  _ right. He was a very smart man. 

Tenzo wiped Iruka's blood off the blade, and replaced it into his holster. "Let's take a break. Kakashi should be here soon with lunch." 

Iruka nodded, pulsing a little chakra into his arm to at least stop the bleeding as he stood up and walked to the sidelines. He sat next to Tenzo, the man hardly showing any wear after four hours of training. Iruka was a bit jealous, and could only  _ hope  _ that he could make it to that level. 

"I'm sorry about all this, Iruka. But it really  _ is  _ necessary. If someone doesn't think your skills are up to par for Anbu, they may start questioning how you made it onto our team." Tenzo apologized, and Iruka could see on his face that he didn't  _ actually  _ like putting Iruka through all of this. 

"It's alright, Tenzo." Iruka replied softly. "I understand." 

Tenzo reached out, placing a hand on the shoulder he  _ didn't  _ stab. It didn't matter, pain shot through Iruka's arm at the contact, and he flinched away violently. 

The hurt look on Tenzo's face spoke volumes, and Iruka realized his mistake immediately. He had hidden his pain, taking Tenzo's teachings to heart. 

Tenzo immediately retracted his arm, and Iruka worried that the man doubted his feelings for him. 

"Tenzo, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's okay, I understand." Tenzo interrupted. "I can't force you to have feelings for me." 

" _ What?!  _ No! That's not it at all!" Iruka panicked a little and shuffled towards the man. "My shoulder is just hurting!" 

Tenzo's eyebrows raised, and Iruka could see a slight glimmer of hope in them. The vampire reached out, pulling Tenzo closer by his arm. He couldn't really understand Tenzo's doubts. They had essentially been in a relationship for three weeks, and Iruka was completely in love with the man. Of course… he hadn't  _ said it _ , but Tenzo had to have  _ known _ . 

Iruka sighed. "Tenzo… I love you. You know that, right?" 

No. He didn't. That much was obvious from the look of shock that crossed his face. Iruka frowned. "Well, I do. I have since the first time i drank your blood, I think." 

Tenzo watched him as he spoke, his face flushing red. "I'm sorry, Iruka. Kakashi is the only one that's ever expressed any sort of feelings towards me. I guess I just thought you were here mostly for him." 

Iruka laughed. "Well, he may have been the one that originally brought me in to this, but I would never lead you on like that. You're an amazing person, Tenzo. I'd have to be blind not to see that." 

Tenzo blushed brighter. "I love you too, by the way." He said with a smile. 

Iruka laughed. "I know. I could tell." He pulled the man in, claiming his mouth and trying to push all of his love into the kiss. Tenzo kissed him back enthusiastically, his tongue tracing Iruka's teeth and exploring the rest of his mouth. 

"My, my. You two are certainly working hard." Kakashi drawled from the side. Iruka could feel Tenzo's smile through the kiss, and he pulled away to look at the silver-haired man. Kakashi was off to the side, a food bag in his hand and his other Anbu guard standing several feet behind him. The huge smile on the older man's face was enough to make his heart stutter. 

Kakashi threw up a hand, dismissing the guard that took Tenzo's place when he wasn't available. Iruka had to wonder what the other man thought was going on. He  _ had _ to know Tenzo personally, and if he knew about Kakashi's relationship with him, things would certainly look confusing. 

The guard hesitated, clearly not comfortable leaving Kakashi without a replacement.  _ Maybe he didn't know Tenzo after all. _

Kakashi turned to look at him. "Do you not recognize Tenzo? I know he looks different with Iruka's face attached to him but  _ still _ ." 

Tenzo chuckled a little, and Iruka blushed. The Anbu looked at them again, making a small nod of acknowledgement towards Tenzo before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Anbu these days…"

"Yeah. No respect for their  _ elders _ ." Tenzo replied slyly. 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I am  _ not  _ an elder." 

Tenzo laughed at him, and Iruka couldn't help but snicker. "Don't start attacking each other until  _ after  _ I eat, please. I'm exhausted and hungry." Iruka pleaded, knowing he still had four more hours of training to complete today. 

Kakashi sighed, sitting down on the ground with the two younger men. Kakashi was unpacking the food when he noticed the blood trailing down Iruka's shoulder. His brows furrowed. "Did you get  _ stabbed _ ?" 

Iruka huffed a laugh. "A little bit." 

Kakashi leveled a look at Tenzo, who simply shrugged in return. The werewolf rolled his eyes, placing a gentle hand over Iruka's injury to finish healing it the rest of the way. "You shouldn't let him stab you." Kakashi scolded. 

Iruka scoffed. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He replied sarcastically. 

~

Iruka woke up to the feeling of eyes on him. He was alone in bed, the blankets were missing, and he was excessively cold. He moved to sit up, but winced as fiery pain shot from his stomach and back. 

"Just lay down, Iruka. You don't need to be going anywhere today." Kakashi spoke from the side. Iruka turned his head, spotting both werewolves leaning against the wall. It was odd for them to wake up before him. He must've been more exhausted than he thought. 

By the looks on their faces, Iruka could tell that he looked pretty banged up. He tilted his head to look down, knowing he slept in only boxers last night. As he had predicted, his body was literally black and blue. He laid his head back down on the pillow, groaning to himself softly. 

"We  _ may  _ have gone a little overboard on our training." Tenzo said sheepishly. Iruka could hear the guilt in his voice. "Don't feel bad, Tenzo. We both know I need all the training I can get." 

Tenzo didn't answer. Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to ease Tenzo's guilt. The man had a heart of gold. How he ended up in Anbu, Iruka may never know. He hadn't heard the entire story yet, but he knew they had a complicated past. 

"We have sent for someone to come help heal you a bit. Would you like some help getting some more clothes on?" Kakashi spoke softly. 

Iruka groaned a little. He  _ really  _ didn't like the thought of someone coming to heal him. Especially since he was  _ here _ , in Kakashi's apartment. But he wasn't so stubborn to resist when someone was trying to help. "Sure. I'd like to be in more than just my underwear at least." 

Kakashi and Tenzo helped him into a tank top and some loose athletic shorts. Where these clothes even came from, he wasn't sure. He hadn't seen either of them wear anything like it. 

There was a knock on the door, and Kakashi disappeared. Tenzo help him sit up to lean against the headboard. He would be thankful for the healing. He was in much worse shape than he expected. And really, he  _ probably  _ would be better off getting his multiple stab wounds healed by a professional. 

Iruka's eyes widened when Sakura walked into the room. She was so shocked to find Iruka there that she almost dropped her med-kit. "I-Iruka-sensei? What happened?" She turned to glare at Kakashi, automatically blaming him for Iruka's current situation. Kakashi held his hands up defensively. "It wasn't me! It was Tenzo!" 

She spun around to look at the man who had once been her captain, still looking a bit confused as to why they were all here… together. 

Iruka tried his best to resolve the situation. "It's alright, Sakura. We just went a little overboard with our training." 

She moved to his side quickly, scanning him until her eyes fixated on his black shoulder with a very obvious stab wound. "I'm going to need to see what's going on under your shirt, Sensei." 

Iruka blushed, and started to move before crying out. Tenzo and Kakashi were at his side immediately to help. If Sakura thought it was weird that both men helped him take his shirt off, she didn't mention it. 

She cringed when she saw his bruised chest, one spot bruised in the obvious shape of a boot. "Look, I've gathered that this is probably something that you aren't going to tell me a lot about… but is there  _ anything  _ you can tell me about what's going on here?" 

Iruka looked past her to Kakashi and Tenzo. Both men nodded their approval. Earlier in the week, they had briefly discussed the possibility of bringing a medic up to speed on their situation. They hadn't discussed who. But Sakura was young and strong, and knew them all personally. She was a good choice to be their medic while they were in Anbu. 

"I don't think I've ever healed you before, Iruka-Sensei." Sakura mused, having already given up on them telling her anything. 

Iruka hummed. "I've only ever allowed someone to heal me once in my entire life… and it was because I thought she would punch a hole in my skull if I didn't." 

Sakura paused in her healing and met his gaze. "Only once? Why?" 

Iruka held her gaze. "I was afraid of what they would find when they sent their chakra through my system." 

Sakura furrowed her brows, but remained silent. She had grown up so much since she had been in his class. 

"Go ahead. Take a look." Iruka spoke softly. Sakura looked back down to his chest, and slowly sent her chakra into his body. He could feel its warmth as it coursed through him, searching for his hidden secret. 

"Sensei… your heart. It's-"

"Barely beating? I know. What else?" He leaned his head back against the wall. 

"You… don't have a lot of blood in your system. It's as if you've suffered  _ massive  _ blood loss." Sakura said with a frown. 

"Anything else?" He pried, forcing her to learn his secrets for herself. 

She hesitated before trying again, her confusion growing more by the second. After a moment, she flinched, ripping her hands away from him and staring at his mouth. 

_ Ah. She finally noticed.  _

"My heart is only beating because of the blood in my veins, much like anyone else I suppose… but I don't always have enough blood in my system for it to keep pumping. I don't need it. In fact, I only have  _ this much  _ blood because Tenzo's is just too delicious. I can't quit drinking his blood, though Kakashi's is wonderful too." Iruka said, tilting his head to the side as he watched her interpret the information. 

"I was born this way, Sakura. I am a vampire." He finally explained, leaving her speechless as he lowered his fangs for effect. 

"You… I… I don't understand why you're telling me this." She finally stammered out, reaching forward slowly to continue healing his bruises. He was impressed by her, really. All of his students have done such a wonderful job growing up. He retracted his fangs to try to ease some of her discomfort. 

"I'm telling you this because I'm joining Anbu. I'm going to need a medic to heal my injuries… one that can protect my secret." Iruka replied honestly. 

"You're… joining Anbu? But it's so dangerous!" Sakura responded, surprising Iruka with her worry. Iruka took one of her hands in his own, smiling down at the pink-haired woman. "I am immortal, Sakura. There isn't anything to worry about. Surely you must have been able to see that with your chakra." 

She held his gaze for a moment before nodding slowly. She was handling this remarkably well, perhaps even better than Shikamaru. 

"He's not the only one joining Anbu." Kakashi finally piped up from the side. Sakura turned to glare at him immediately. " _ You  _ do not need to join Anbu! You have sacrificed  _ enough  _ for this village." 

Kakashi's eyes widened, surprised at his former student's outburst. "Sakura, you don't quite understand. I have secrets of my own, you know." 

"I've healed you a thousand times! I  _ know  _ you are not a vampire, so don't even try it!" Sakura scolded him. 

Tenzo laughed from the other side of the bed, inadvertently drawing the kunoichi's attention. 

"And you! You need to retire before you get  _ killed! _ " She practically yelled in Tenzo's paling face. 

Tenzo recovered quickly, and he was a much braver man than Iruka ever could be. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and  _ growled  _ at her. If it had been at someone who couldn't punch him into the next dimension, he would have laughed. 

Kakashi immediately went on damage control as Sakura clenched her fist. 

"Sakura, we are werewolves." The older man quickly sputtered out. It worked. Sakura wheeled around to him with her jaw clenched. He went the extra mile, going for pure shock value as he ripped down his mask and bared his fangs. 

She stared at his mouth, her own jaw dropped. 

"You probably wouldn't notice it if you were healing them." Iruka explained. "Their main difference is in their skeletal system, and Kakashi has never broken any bones with his extreme healing." 

Sakura was deep in thought again. "I healed Tenzo's broken arm two years ago." 

"I've only been a werewolf for a few weeks now." Tenzo said with a shrug. 

"But  _ I  _ was born this way." Kakashi said quickly. 

"Okaaaay, but aren't you both still a little  _ old  _ to be in Anbu?" Sakura asked. 

Tenzo scoffed and Kakashi looked straight up  _ insulted _ . 

" _ I'm  _ not old!" Tenzo shouted petulantly. " _ Kakashi's _ older than I am!

Kakashi crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm  _ only  _ two years older than you. Besides, I stopped aging a few years back. You're probably older than me now."

Iruka rolled his eyes, feeling like the two wolves were about five steps away from rolling around on the floor. 

"I may be older but I could still take you down." Tenzo said with a smirk. 

Neither of them even noticed when Sakura moved back to Iruka's side. "Are they always like that?" She whispered, as the two bickered in the background. 

"Yeah." Iruka said with a laugh. "It's entertaining. I think it's a  _ dog _ thing." 

Sakura jumped a little as Kakashi threw Tenzo to the ground, both men fighting to be the top dog as they rolled around trying to pin the other. She turned to Iruka. "Do they  _ like  _ each other?"

Iruka nodded with a smile, catching the lamp as it was almost knocked off the nightstand. "They've been together for  _ years _ . Since they were teenagers I think." 

Her eyes widened. "Really? I never would have guessed." 

They watched as Kakashi finally managed to pin Tenzo to the floor, Sakura continuing to heal his wounds in the meantime. "Guess this  _ old dog _ could still teach you a few things,  _ kohai _ ." 

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me." Tenzo mumbled sourly. 

Kakashi stood up, offering a hand to Tenzo. The younger man took it grudgingly, mumbling to himself something about cheating. 

Kakashi wrapped Tenzo up in a hug, a large cheesy grin on his face. "Now, now, Tenzo. We both know you're stronger than me. Don't pout." 

"Get a room, you two." Sakura mumbled. 

"Actually, this  _ is  _ our room." Tenzo said with a smile. 

"And once you finish healing our boyfriend, we'll put it to good use." Kakashi added teasingly. Sakura's face went beet red as she turned back to Iruka. "Your… boyfriend?" 

"Ah. He didn't tell you  _ that  _ part then?" Tenzo said with a smile. 

"Maa, Iruuukaa. Are you embarrassed to be with us?" Kakashi teased. 

It was strange seeing Kakashi so open and carefree around someone else. It could be a number of things, really. The main one was the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about Tenzo ever again. Maybe sharing his secret was good for him after all. Maybe over a decade of hiding his relationship and everything else about himself wasn't good for him. Iruka couldn't deny that he wanted this relationship more than anything, and suddenly, all he wanted to do was to tell the whole world about his new boyfriends.  _ Anything  _ to keep Kakashi like  _ this _ .

"I'll shout it from the rooftops, if it makes you happy." Iruka said with a smile. After a brief flicker of surprise, Kakashi's smile grew. 

"The  _ minute  _ I put the Hokage hat on Naruto's head, I'm going to do exactly that." Kakashi said enthusiastically. The man was practically beaming. 

"So who else knows about all this?" Sakura asked seriously as she finished up healing Iruka's injuries. 

Iruka hadn't caught the panicked looks on Tenzo and Kakashi's faces when he opened his mouth. "Naruto and Shikamaru know." 

Iruka knew immediately he had made a mistake. 

"YOU TOLD  _ NARUTO  _ BEFORE YOU TOLD  _ ME?!"  _

~

  
  


Iruka trained for six months before Tenzo declared him "Anbu ready". Three months before that, Tenzo and Iruka realized they couldn't remember the last time they had been in their own apartments. 

Iruka moved into Kakashi's apartment that day, packing what few belongings he wanted to keep into a box and giving the rest away. Tenzo moved in a day later, bringing in an equally small box. Part of Iruka thought it was a little sad that between the three of them, they couldn't fill a single shelf with personal items. Perhaps it was a side-effect of the secret lives they all lived, or maybe it could be attributed to childhood trauma. In either case, it was a bit sad. 

Upon challenging the other two, Tenzo produced a framed picture of Kakashi and him, much younger than Iruka had ever seen them pictured. Kakashi was carrying Tenzo around on his back. The brunette was tiny, and it was almost hard to believe it was actually Tenzo. 

Iruka had a framed picture of his family before his parents died, and the heirloom book about his clan. He would have had a few more things... if it wasn't for pain's attack on the village.

After being told that the book Iruka gave him didn't count, Kakashi went to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small wooden figurine. He handed it to Iruka, and the vampire was completely floored by it. There was a solid base, and then a wolf, made from white wood, with a child riding on it's back. The craftsmanship was fantastic, and Iruka could tell the wolf was modeled after Kakashi immediately. He looked over at Tenzo, who was blushing. 

"Did you make this?" Iruka asked, carefully holding the figure. 

"He made that for my eighteenth birthday." Kakashi said with a fond smile. "It's based on when Tenzo first found out I was a werewolf. I let him ride around on my back for a while." 

Iruka smiled down at the figure. "This shouldn't be hidden away in a drawer. It's beautiful! Can't we have it out on a shelf?" 

Tenzo didn't say anything, just continued blushing as Kakashi smiled at him. 

"I'd love to have it out." Kakashi finally answered

Finally, after three months of them all living together, Iruka was able to look proudly at the shelf that contained the only personal items they owned. Two pictures and one figure. It wasn't much, but Iruka planned on adding to it in time. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I got stuck a little bit with what I wanted in this chapter.

The boys were getting restless. Between both of them kicking Iruka in his sleep, them running around like headless chickens through the apartment in the mornings, and Kakashi furiously tapping his foot at his desk while trying to teach Naruto about foreign policy, Iruka should've noticed a bit sooner. He  _ would  _ have noticed, if his own instinctual need wasn't completely satisfied by Kakashi and Tenzo. 

Between Kakashi's long days working with Naruto, and the joint training they had taken up after work, they hadn't had the time to return to the forest. 

Iruka had been in training for eight months total. Tenzo had declared him fit for duty two months ago, but both werewolves had decided he should get a jumpstart on the Anbu-specific training. He was learning all the little tips and tricks and behavioral modifications that they had when they enlisted. 

If it had been eight months, that means they hadn't been back to the forest since… a month and a half ago. Iruka paused at his desk, his stamp stopped midway through the air as a wave of guilt passed through him. Tenzo paused in whatever insane scribbling he was doing on his notepad in the corner, looking at him curiously. Tenzo was a great guard, if he noticed so much as  _ that  _ without looking. 

Tenzo didn't have his mask on at the moment, and when Iruka met his gaze, he could see the wild instinct on his face. He looked like a wolf in the flesh, investigating the sound of a snapped twig. Iruka would need to mention this tonight, or risk the boys flying off the handle in their anxiousness. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke up sheepishly. 

Iruka flicked his eyes over to Naruto and Kakashi, both hunched over a pile of papers at the desk. Kakashi grunted in response as he stared at him, his usual answer the last couple days. 

Naruto squirmed under his intense gaze. "Uh… it's just that, well… your eyes are looking a little weird today." 

Kakashi straightened his back a little in surprise, dropping his pen on the desk and running his hand through his hair. 

He turned to glance at Tenzo, who was watching this just as intensely as he had been Iruka's stamping. 

"Perhaps it has been a little too long since we had a night out." Kakashi mumbled as he turned back to Naruto. 

"Is it a werewolf thing?" Naruto asked softly. Kakashi nodded. "It would seem that we haven't been shifting often enough." 

Naruto furrowed his brows, and Iruka was sure Kakashi would have to explain the fundamentals of being a werewolf to the boy. Naruto surprised him though. "How do you handle that, as Hokage I mean?"

Kakashi seemed just as surprised by the question. "Well, usually i just assign Tenzo a night patrol rotation. One of the quadrants behind the village a bit, away from the main gate." 

Naruto nodded, digging through the papers on the desk with purpose. He found what he was looking for, holding a paper up to his face as he read the contents. "I can send Genma a notice that his shift has been cancelled tonight, if you'd like?" 

Kakashi was speechless, along with Iruka and Tenzo. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the silence, and that was enough to jar Kakashi back into reality. "T-that would be fine… thank you, Naruto." 

Naruto hummed, a bright smile forming on his face. "Of course, Sensei. You guys should take off the rest of the day. Tomorrow too. I can handle this while you're out." 

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He reached out to ruffle Naruto's wild blonde hair. "You've really grown up, Naruto. You'll be a great Hokage." 

Tenzo stood up in time with Kakashi. "I'll send for another Anbu guard… not that you really need it." The Anbu spoke professionally. 

Iruka made a mental note to pay more attention to their needs. It shouldn't have gone so far that Kakashi's eyes were changing in the office. What if he had been in a meeting? Or talking to  _ literally  _ anyone else? He had been insensitive, and he wouldn't let it happen again. 

~

The next morning, Iruka predictably woke before both wolves. The only movement they made was to gravitate towards each other's warmth as Iruka left the middle of the pile. They wouldn't be waking up for a couple hours, maybe even longer. Their run through the night had been a wild one, with the boys taking out a fully grown bear. 

Iruka ate breakfast, putting leftovers in the fridge for later, and set about cleaning the apartment. 

~

It was two hours later when he returned to peek into the bedroom again. Kakashi was rolled into a ball, and Tenzo was curled around him like he was a precious thing to protect. Iruka smiled fondly at them, thinking about how absolutely lucky he was to be here. 

Kakashi and Tenzo woke up an hour later, wandering out into the front room to find Iruka reading on the couch. 

"Would you like to go out for some lunch today?" Kakashi asked as he plopped down on the couch. 

Iruka raised his eyebrows. Kakashi loathed being in public too often, because he was often harassed by villagers wanting to talk to the Hokage. "What's the occasion?" 

Tenzo took a seat next to Kakashi, handing the older man a cup of coffee. "It's your birthday, isn't it?" 

Iruka stopped to think.  _ Oh.  _ Maybe it  _ is  _ his birthday. "I guess it is." 

Tenzo smiled, reaching down over the side of the couch, and bringing up another figurine. He blushed as he handed it over, and Iruka was immediately breathless. It was a little bit larger than the one Kakashi had, and Iruka absolutely loved it. In the center was Iruka, sitting on the ground with a smile on his face. Kakashi's white wolf was to his left, and Iruka's hand was resting on his head. Tenzo's brown wolf was licking Iruka's face. It was perfect. The detail was amazing… to the point that you could tell Kakashi's wolf was leaning into the touch and could see Iruka's ponytail holder. 

Iruka realized he had just been staring at it dumbstruck. He looked to the brunette. "Tenzo… this is  _ amazing _ . I don't know how you could do something like this with your jutsu." 

Iruka's emotions started to get to him a bit. His eyes started to tear up at the thought of someone putting so much effort into something for him. How long had it been since he last cried? He didn't remember. Maybe it was back when Kakashi died during Pain's assault, or even when he couldn't stop Naruto from leaving Turtle island. In either case, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

Kakashi pulled Iruka into his lap, figure and all, so that he was closer to  _ both  _ of them. 

"Are you alright?" Tenzo asked nervously. Kakashi moved one of his hands to Tenzo's leg reassuringly, and Iruka attempted to choke out a response. 

"I'm fine. I just… I can't believe you made this for me. It's so beautiful." He managed to reply. 

Kakashi passed him over to Tenzo. Sometimes it was a bit unsettling how easily they could move him around. This time, he was grateful. He handed Kakashi the figure and flung his arms around Tenzo's neck. 

"Thank you, Tenzo. I love it." He spoke softly. Tenzo just smiled at him, a wonderful blush covering his face. 

~

The week that Kakashi was finally passing the village off to Naruto was stressful. Despite the man hating the job with a passion, and Tenzo and Iruka assuring him that Naruto wouldn't destroy the village, Kakashi was reluctant to give it up. He kept saying things like "Naruto needs more time" and "what if there is another war", and it took an awful lot of convincing to keep him from backing out. 

Kakashi fought tooth and nail the entire way, right up until he had taken the hat off of his head. Then, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm glad  _ that's  _ over." He mumbled to himself. Tenzo and Iruka couldn't help but roll their eyes. 

Once they were outside of the office, it hit Kakashi a little bit. This wasn't  _ his _ office, as it had been for the last few years, it was Naruto's. He stared at the door for a moment before Tenzo grabbed his hand. 

"What would you like to do with the rest of the day?" He asked, patiently waiting for Kakashi to be ready. They sat there for a minute in silence. Iruka had learned that sometimes it's just best to wait when it comes to Kakashi. Finally, he turned away from the door and started down the hallway. 

"We should go out tonight. Celebrate like normal people." Kakashi spoke confidently, as if he hadn't even been phased by leaving another chapter of his life behind. 

"Celebrate?" Iruka asked curiously. 

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm retired now. I should celebrate. Plus, we can  _ finally  _ go public with our relationship." 

"So you mean like… go out to the bar?" Tenzo questioned. 

Kakashi nodded with a smile. "We can invite a bunch of people to celebrate with us." 

Tenzo and Iruka looked at each other. They weren't exactly the most  _ sociable _ group of people. 

"It'll be  _ fine _ . If it  _ isn't _ fine, I'll let you do whatever you want to me as retribution." Kakashi answered dismissively. 

" _ Whatever _ we want?" Tenzo asked, suddenly intrigued by the offer. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the brunette. After a moment of deliberation, he sighed. "Yes.  _ Whatever  _ you want. But you can't pretend to have a bad time!" 

Tenzo laughed. "I couldn't lie to you if I tried."

Kakashi chuckled lightly, and Iruka couldn't help but notice that he walked like a major weight was taken off his shoulders. 

"Sounds fun." Iruka replied with a smile. He hadn't been out to the bar in a while… not since long before this relationship. Though the only times he went before was to find someone to have a one-night-stand with. He was happy to note that he  _ never  _ had to do that again, since it was often complicated and stressful. 

At that point, Iruka groaned internally as Gai turned the corner. Kakashi seemed somewhat excited, though, and the vampire felt that maybe that was a little concerning. 

"Gai! Just who I was hoping to run into!" Kakashi drawled unexpectedly. Tenzo was the only one who wasn't confused… even  _ Gai  _ looked concerned for once. Iruka looked over at the brunette, a bit jealous at how connected his mind was to Kakashi's… but he knew that was inevitable. Exactly  _ what  _ they had been doing in their werewolf form, he didn't know. But he knew that they were  _ really  _ close to being able to communicate telepathically… and that it didn't stop when they shifted back. 

"Ah! My youthful rival! What can I do for you on such a fine day?" Gai replied. 

"Well, today I've officially retired from my position as Hokage, and I'd like to celebrate. I was hoping you could spread the word around that I want to celebrate at the bar tonight." Kakashi answered honestly. Iruka had to hand it to him… if  _ anyone  _ could spread a message like wildfire, it was Gai. If Kakashi wanted an audience, he would definitely get one. 

Gai's eyes widened. "You passed the village on to Naruto? Congratulations! I will make sure the village knows of this important message!" He bellowed, before turning and sprinting back down the hall. 

Kakashi looked at each of them in turn. "I think I'll probably regret that later." He mumbled. 

Iruka chuckled, rubbing one hand across his back. "It's very possible." 

~

Their celebration started once they reached the front of The Broken Kunai. The bar was the oldest shinobi joint in town, and the only one that managed to survive the Kyuubi  _ and  _ Pain. There were already more people than Iruka had ever seen in the building, and he felt his nerves growing a little. 

Tenzo also appeared a bit flustered, and he looked to Iruka with a bit of concern. "I uh… I've never really done anything like this. I'm sorry if I end up being a buzzkill." Tenzo offered quietly. 

"Never been to a party? Or never been to the bar?" Iruka asked. 

Tenzo blushed. "Either, really. Not unless I was attending as Anbu. Even as Yamato, I didn't really do social events." 

Iruka smiled, placing a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry. I've done this  _ loads _ of times. I'll take care of you." 

"You'll do just fine, Tenzo. You're a fun drunk." Kakashi replied as well, and Tenzo relaxed a bit, smiling at them both. 

They hardly made it in the door before Kakashi was swarmed. Apparently, people were excited that the wolf-nin was  _ actually  _ having a night out. Iruka wondered about how their life would be in the future. He honestly had  _ never  _ thought about using a henge to look older. One, because he didn't know how, and two, because it wasn't something people often thought about. 

It was done easily enough, though. With Kakashi and Tenzo to train him, he knew he'd be able to do it in no time. And as a bonus, he had heard that maintaining a henge didn't require that much chakra. This could be something they did often… Iruka could have actual  _ friends _ for once. It was a reassuring thought. 

As it turned out, Tenzo was quite the social butterfly. People loved him, even if he was a bit awkward. Though Iruka's heart almost stopped several times. 

"Whoa! What happened to your teeth?" He heard Anko ask him loudly. He shamefully panicked for a moment, wondering how the hell he had forgotten about the very obvious  _ fangs  _ Tenzo now sported. 

"I've _always_ had these!" Tenzo would say defensively, even adding a little pout to the end. Anko felt so terrible for not noticing, she bought him his first drink of the night. Iruka relaxed. Tenzo was a professional, after all. _Of_ _course_ he had a plan in place. And it worked magnificently. Tenzo was able to blend into a crowd easily, and as a result, it was all too believable for him to have had fangs like that the _entire time_. After Anko handed Tenzo his drink, he turned and winked at the vampire. It was a gesture that _definitely_ didn't send heat straight to his groin. Definitely not. 

Iruka blushed and worked his way through the insane crowd of people, finding his way back to Kakashi. He could feel Tenzo's presence behind him, and he smiled knowing he could easily pick the man out in a crowd. 

Kakashi was talking to Gai, Kurenai, and Genma, but he stopped to smile as Iruka and Tenzo walked up. 

"Come on, Rival! Tell me which beautiful person has captured your attention!" Gai pleaded. Iruka smiled again. Of course Kakashi was probably waiting for them to come back before telling them. The older man blushed a bit. "It's uh… actually  _ two  _ people, Gai." 

" _ Two  _ people?" Genma asked curiously, one eyebrow cocked. "Are you cheating? Or is it a three-way thing?" 

Kakashi blushed harder, the red now reaching over his mask. "I'm  _ not  _ cheating." 

Kurenai raised her eyebrows, and Gai looked ready to cry. 

"So who are they?" Kurenai asked. 

"Yeah! And what the hell is your preference? You're so damn hard to read!" Genma added in. 

True to his nature, Kakashi decided against words, instead putting an arm over Iruka's shoulder, as he was closer. Tenzo got the message, moving over to his other side and accepting his other arm. 

It was almost comical. All three of them took turns looking around the group. 

"I-Iruka?" Kurenai spoke softly, a little amazed by the revelation. She looked to Tenzo. "And Yamato?" 

"It's Tenzo, actually. Yamato was my codename." Tenzo added easily, sipping at the strange colored drink Anko had given him. 

Kakashi nodded, his eyes curved up into a smile. 

Gai's eyes watered even more, if that was even possible. "Rival! I can't believe you have found so much love!" 

"Me either." Genma said skeptically. Of course, he had good reason. Kakashi had hardly showed an ounce of friendship in return to most of these people… it would stand to reason that he would be terrible at relationships. 

"How long have you been dating?" Kurenai asked, directing the question at Iruka. The vampire blushed. "Well, I've been dating them for about ten months now." 

Three sets of eyebrows raised. Iruka smirked, knowing that Tenzo's answer would probably give them all heart attacks.

"And what about  _ you _ , Tenzo?" Gai asked with a smile. 

Tenzo's smile was huge. And Iruka could understand. He had spent so long hiding his relationship, and really his life in general, and this was finally his moment to be himself… for the most part. "We've been dating for almost fifteen years now." He said confidently. 

As predicted, they were speechless. Right up until Gai squealed with what Iruka was assuming was excitement. 

"Fifteen  _ years _ ? With  _ this  _ guy?" Genma asked, shock written clearly on his face. "How  _ old  _ were you?" 

"I was eighteen and Tenzo was sixteen." Kakashi answered quickly. 

"What? I didn't even know you  _ knew  _ him back then." Kurenai answered curiously, looking at Tenzo a bit differently. It wasn't hard to figure out that Kakashi had met the man in Anbu. "You… were  _ Anbu _ ? At sixteen?" 

"That's a bit young, isn't it?" Genma asked. 

"Kakashi joined at fourteen, didn't he?" Gai added. 

Tenzo blushed, not used to having so much attention on himself. "Well… actually… I was with the foundation first. Danzo pulled me in when I was four. I didn't switch to Anbu until I was thirteen."

All three of them sat with their jaws dropped. Iruka wasn't sure how much of that Tenzo was actually willing to tell people, but it seems he didn't care one bit. 

After a while of Tenzo explaining away his terrible childhood, they all managed to get separated again. The bar was packed full of people, but Iruka was having a good time. Iruka was heading towards the restroom when he bumped into the one person he didn't want to. 

Kuroko was a man he had made the mistake of sleeping with in his early twenties. He was young, and stupid, and kept going back to the guy even when it was obvious the man was a creep. He  _ always  _ tried to get Iruka to go home with him, and he was sure that wouldn't change now. 

The blond man smiled wickedly when he spotted the vampire. "Ru! Haven't seen you around here in awhile." 

Iruka internally cringed at the nickname. He  _ hated  _ it, and had told Kuroko so on many occasions. Maybe he only hated it so much because it was the name Mizuki had liked to use as well. Before he could rush away, the man blocked his path. "What say you and I go have a little  _ fun? _ " 

"No thanks. I'm actually in a relationship." Iruka replied curtly, hoping his rudeness would put the guy off. 

It didn't. 

"Aw, come on now… you  _ know _ I don't care about that. I won't tell if you don't." He drawled, his voice sending uncomfortable shivers down his spine. 

"Well  _ I  _ do. So please let me through." Iruka growled. The man didn't budge. Like so many others, he viewed Iruka as simply a weak chunin. But then again, that is exactly what Iruka had wanted. The man placed a firm hand on Iruka's shoulder, scooting closer into his space and trapping him back against the wall. 

"Come on, Ru, stop playing this  _ game _ . You  _ know  _ you're coming home with me." 

Iruka glared at the hand touching him, thinking about the six different ways Tenzo had taught him to break the man's wrist and hand. If he did that, it would be obvious to everyone around that he wasn't simply a chunin anymore. 

Luckily, he felt a calming presence, and knew he wouldn't have to. The hand disappeared quickly, and Kuroko squealed as Tenzo was ripping it off of Iruka's shoulder. A loud snap, and he knew the Anbu had broken it. 

"He said  _ no. _ " Tenzo growled, releasing the pathetic man's broken hand. Kuroko whimpered, pulling the limb into his chest. 

"What the fuck!" He yelled at Tenzo. "Who the fuck are  _ you _ ?!" 

The people around them were all watching intently, a small circle gathering around them as Kuroko yelled. 

"I'm his boyfriend." Tenzo said confidently, never removing his gaze from the man. "And he  _ already  _ told you to leave him alone." 

"Is there a  _ problem  _ here?" Kakashi drawled from the side. Iruka turned to see his other boyfriend. To anyone else, he looked as calm and cool as ever. Iruka could see he was agitated, and hoped things wouldn't escalate farther than they already had. Though he had to admit… watching Tenzo break the asshole's hand had been pretty hot. 

"Yeah! That dickhead broke my hand!" Kuroko yelled, wrongfully assuming the previous Hokage would come to his aid. 

"Mmm. So you were harassing our boyfriend then?" Kakashi asked, a deadly undertone to his words. "You are  _ lucky  _ that he's the one that got to you first, then." 

Kuroko looked between the three of them, realizing he was  _ seriously  _ outmatched, and he finally turned to leave the bar. 

When the drama was over, it was as if everyone in the bar suddenly went back to whatever it was they were doing before. Iruka felt Kakashi's hand on his left side, and Tenzo wound his fingers through Iruka's right hand. 

"I hope that was okay." Tenzo spoke calmly. "I don't want to overstep…" 

Iruka laughed, and realized it was a little out of place for the situation. "Thank you, Tenzo. I am glad you showed up when you did. I was about a half-second away from doing that myself." 

Tenzo smirked, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He stayed close afterwards to whisper. "Can't have you revealing your training before you even get to use it." 

"Can't have  _ you  _ breaking everyone's bones either, Tenzo." Kakashi said with a smile. 

Tenzo laughed. "I can try, though." 

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Kakashi broke one of the walls during a competition with Gai, and an endless line of people were telling Tenzo he did a great job with Kuroko. Anko kept handing Iruka these blue fruity drinks, and he was starting to feel a bit tipsy. His tolerance had always been relatively low. He had always assumed it was something to do with the amount of blood he had. 

Tenzo had an amazing tolerance level. Every time Iruka turned around, Tenzo was finishing off whatever drink had been last offered to him. Random people kept buying the man drinks, and Iruka didn't quite understand it. He was a charmer, that's for sure. 

"How is he  _ not  _ drunk yet?" Iruka mumbled to himself. 

"The mokuton." Kakashi answered from beside him. "But, I'm fairly certain he's about at his limit. I've been counting his drinks." 

Just as Kakashi had said, the very next drink, Tenzo was drunk. He ran around the bar, challenging everyone he could find to an arm wrestling match. After that, he turned his arm into a literal tree branch and was poking people with his 'wood'. Then, the giggling started. Tenzo's giggle was one of the best things Iruka had ever heard. Apparently, he was more than a little buzzed because Tenzo's giggle made Iruka giggle too. Both of them were just laughing non-stop. Any joke, or even just regular sentences would set them off. Iruka was well aware of how he was embarrassing himself, but he just couldn't stop. Kakashi followed them around, smiling the whole time like he thought that this was the most amusing thing that could have happened. 

On the way home, things took a different turn. Tenzo stopped walking suddenly, grabbing Kakashi by the hips and pressing him to the side of a random house. Iruka still giggled as Kakashi motioned for him to get closer, Tenzo rutting up against the older man lustfully. As soon as Iruka was close enough, Kakashi whisked them away to their apartment. 

Iruka would wake up with a  _ super _ hangover, but ultimately, he knew it had been worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I REALLY think only one more regular chapter after this one. 
> 
> The Anbu names I chose are defined in the ending notes, by the way. If anyone is curious

It was two weeks later when Naruto summoned them for the first time. Tenzo and Iruka had only officially 'retired' a week earlier, as they had a little extra training to do with their replacements. Otherwise, they had sat around the house doing extra training themselves. 

As soon as Kakashi intercepted the crow, Iruka went to the bedroom to change. He pulled his new mask out of the specially sealed scroll and ran his hands across the front of it. He barely managed to hold back the chuckle thinking about it. 

_ Kakashi walked up with his hands outstretched, holding an upside-down Anbu mask out for Iruka. He hesitated, seeing the grin on the man's face. Either he was playing another prank or this was a trap. He wasn't sure which. When Tenzo walked up behind the older man smiling, he knew it wasn't a prank. Tenzo didn't participate in things like that. So Kakashi just thought something was REALLY funny.  _

_ He reached out, taking the mask and flipping it over. He narrowed his eyes at the red bat face pattern on the front, then glared at Kakashi.  _

_ "Really?"  _

_ Kakashi nodded. "You are now Komori." _

_ Hm. "Why not just make it easy and call me 'bat'?"  _

_ "Simple names are for lower ranks or people who moved up and didn't want to change their name. This way, everyone knows we are highly ranked and won't question us." Kakashi answered easily. _

Of  _ course  _ they had made Iruka's mask a bat. Tenzo's had a brown wolf pattern on it and Kakashi had the same pattern, except in silver. It was sort of an inside joke, he supposed, though it took a lot of time for Tenzo to convince Kakashi that he couldn't just use his old mask and code name. Apparently, people  _ still  _ told tales about Hound. 

Tenzo would be Okami, and Kakashi would be Akuma. It had taken a while for Iruka to remember, but he managed to get it. 

"Komori." Kakashi's voice rang out behind him. He didn't turn. Iruka knew this was a test. He couldn't answer to that name unless the mask was on. They had done  _ extensive  _ training with that exact thing all week. They would wear the masks at different times throughout the day, and would have to remember which name he was allowed to call out or answer to. It was a lot more difficult than he had expected. 

Iruka flashed his eyes to red, and placed the mask over his face. He finally turned to see Tenzo and Kakashi standing there. Tenzo blinked a little slower than usual, and then his eyes were yellow instead. 

"You're getting faster at that." Iruka commented, and Tenzo simply nodded in response. The two of them had used the book to figure out the color change in their eyes. Kakashi was a natural immediately, but Tenzo had to actually work at it. Iruka wondered how Tenzo was never jealous of Kakashi's natural ability. 

With their yellow eyes and Iruka's red ones, they would be nearly impossible to recognize. Once the last bit of armor was strapped together, Kakashi transported them to an alley near Hokage tower. 

A sudden presence appeared in front of them, and Iruka barely managed to contain his flinch when Naruto appeared before them in full Kurama mode. For him to appear like this, and not wait for them in his office, it must be time sensitive. 

"Eight hours east of us, Gai's team has been surrounded by a large number of enemies. From their chakra signatures, I'd say they are missing nin from Kiri. There are at least forty enemies. I need you there immediately. Do whatever you need to do… just bring them back in one piece." Naruto explained quickly. 

Iruka was proud of the blond. In the olden days, he would have took off on his own and left the village without another word. Now, he was responsible for a whole village, and he was showing just how much he had grown. 

They took off immediately, and Iruka could sense Naruto's bodyguards finally catching up to him. It all made sense. Naruto was maintaining Kurama mode to keep an eye on the situation from a distance. 

They were a mile out of Konoha when Tenzo threw his mask to Iruka and shifted. They needed to be there fast, and this was the best way. Kakashi could mostly keep up… but Iruka couldn't. The vampire jumped onto the brown wolf instantly, with Kakashi settling behind him, and off they went. 

Tenzo carried them effortlessly, tracking Gai's scent to make sure he continued to head in the right direction. He would remain in wolf form until they returned, and he didn't mind one bit. Iruka imagined that the two would probably take turns when necessary, and knew that they would be acting as if Tenzo was a wolf summon. 

They covered eight hours worth of traveling in two, and Tenzo howled when they drew in close. He was attempting to distract the enemies as Kakashi and Iruka jumped from his back to circle around the other side. Tenzo would attack from the left, and the others from the right. 

Iruka crossed into the edge of a clearing, and he spotted Gai's team, surrounded by a large circle of enemies. They had taken the numbers down to under thirty, but Iruka could tell they were tired. He moved forward. "Water style: rolling wave!" 

A large wave pulsed from his hands, not strong enough to kill anyone, but that wasn't really the point here. This was one of the support jutsus Tenzo had taught him. The water pooled through the enemy's feet, and Kakashi swooped in. 

"Lightning style: shock wave!" 

Kakashi's lightning connected with Iruka's water beautifully, taking out eight of them in one shot. A large number of the remaining enemy turned to them, and they both drew their swords. Iruka had been nervous earlier about killing enemies, but Kakashi had told him to get the first one out of the way, and the rest would come easier. 

So when Iruka came upon the first ninja, he swung quickly, aiming for the throat and beheading the man.  _ He would definitely have to clean his armor later. _ Blood sprayed everywhere, and the vampire was thankful that blood didn't bother him at all. 

There were loud screams coming from the other side of the field, and Iruka could see the large brown wolf ripping the arms off of a woman he had pinned to the ground. Tenzo already had a couple kunai sticking out of his shoulder, but Iruka knew he would be fine. 

Kakashi was right. Once he got the first kill out of the way, the rest came naturally. He was shocked to find that he didn't even care about the lives he was taking. 

It seemed Naruto had reunited Gai's genin team for this mission. Iruka could see Lee and Tenten fighting steadily in the center, and Gai using his leaf hurricane to blast people away from them. He wasn't sure how long they had been fighting here, but it seemed their team had gotten here just in the nick of time. 

Iruka cut through a couple more enemies, fighting his way towards the center to check on the other team. They seemed uninjured from what he could tell, but he needed to make sure.

Kakashi's insane speed was hard to keep up with. He sliced through people like it was nothing… like this was what he was  _ born  _ to do. Iruka wondered if he looked as natural as the older man did as he fought his way through. 

Pain shot through his stomach as a thrown kunai caught him by surprise. Thanks to his training, he was able to ignore it, and also enjoy the shocked look on the enemy in front of him as he continued running and stabbed the man in the heart. 

Iruka made it to the center just as Tenzo was tackling an enemy off of Gai's back. There were only about five left total, and they were starting to run away. Kakashi nodded to him, leaving him with Gai's team while he and Tenzo took off after them. Gai watched them leave, seeming a bit disapproving of them hunting the last ones down.

"Are you okay?!" Tenten yelled, pointing towards his stomach. He had forgotten to pull the kunai out. Iruka removed the annoyance quickly, not even allowing himself to wince as he flung it into a nearby tree. Even Gai looked a bit intimidated at this point, and it was understandable. The younger of the two stared down at the enemy Tenzo had practically beheaded only a minute earlier.

"Are any of you injured?" Iruka asked calmly. He used his eyes to watch their blood flow, making sure it wasn't taking any detours. 

"We are okay, thanks to you." Gai answered loudly. "I can't say I recognize your mask. You must be new. What do they call you?" 

"Call me Komori." Iruka answered dismissively, extending his senses to see how far the others had gone. 

_ Not far. Good.  _

He turned back to the other team, who still seemed a bit shaken by the whole experience. 

"That's a  _ really  _ big wolf." Tenten spoke softly, seeming a bit nervous. Iruka assumed it was because of how easily they had ran through all of the enemies… or possibly it was all the blood dripping off of him. Iruka didn't respond to the statement, he just watched the treeline for his teammates. Tenzo trotted out into the field with Kakashi riding on his back, his brown fur absolutely soaked in blood. Kakashi also had a good amount of blood on him. If they weren't on a mission right now, Iruka would be tackling the man down into the grass. 

Kakashi hopped off of Tenzo's back right in front of Gai, and Iruka knew this was another test. If  _ anyone  _ would recognize Kakashi... it would be Gai. He looked like he was about to say something until he caught sight of Kakashi's yellow eyes. He shut his mouth quickly, thinking for a moment before opening it again. 

"That is an interesting wolf summon you have there. I've never seen an animal able to fight and dodge jutsus quite like that." Gai commented, and Kakashi nodded as he pulled the kunai from Tenzo's shoulder. The wolf didn't even flinch. "He's very helpful. We need to move. Our job is to get you back to the village in one piece." Kakashi spoke seriously.

Lee moved closer to Tenzo, staring at the blood dripping from the wolf's brown fur. He reached a shaky hand out, moving to pet Tenzo. 

"Treat him like a person." Iruka spoke curtly, freezing Lee's hand in mid-air. "You need to  _ ask his permission  _ before touching him." 

Lee looked at the wolf, who watched him in return. He swallowed nervously. "Uh… may I?" He asked sheepishly. 

Tenzo thought for a moment, then moved his head in a swift downward nod of acceptance. Lee scratched behind the werewolf's ears, and used his other hand to pick sticks and other debris from his fur. 

"Who's a good boy?" Lee spoke suddenly. Tenzo froze, looking up at the chunin with narrowed eyes. 

"Don't talk to him like that. He's _ not  _ a dog." Kakashi spoke coldly, before turning to make a final check of the enemies. The other team didn't seem too fond of Iruka and Kakashi finishing off any of the enemies left alive, but they didn't say anything. It wouldn't have mattered. 

"Komori. I will escort the team from the front. You and Okami watch from the rear." Kakashi spoke suddenly. Iruka nodded, watching as Tenzo left Lee's side to join him. 

Gai accepted the terms. "What do I call you?" 

"Akuma." Kakashi answered. Iruka watched their interaction with interest, seeing Gai tense up a little at the name. Kakashi's body language had been cold and distant since he put the mask on, and Iruka rather enjoyed the power exuding from the man. Plus… the Anbu uniform was  _ much  _ more attractive on the man than Iruka had expected. 

_ He couldn't wait to get these two back home. _

  
  


~

Iruka and Tenzo traveled a ways behind the group. Iruka was riding on the wolf's back, since the man had a seemingly endless well of energy while in this form. He leaned down towards the wolf's head. "You're still alright? You've been in this form for quite some time." He asked, worried since he had never seen him stay this way for so long. 

Tenzo let out a small yipping noise, one that Iruka recognized as a resounding "yes".  _ He was okay. _

Iruka relaxed, not worrying too much about keeping an eye out since they were so far inside fire country. He rubbed one of Tenzo's shoulders as he ran (not at full speed of course), wondering how sore the man would be once he shifted back. 

They were about a mile outside of Konoha when Kakashi dropped back to give new orders. He ran alongside them for a moment before looking to Iruka. 

"Go ahead and split off now. Get him his clothes and meet me at home. I'll report. Take care of him… I don't know how bad it will be." Kakashi ordered, breaking his steely persona for the first time since they had left the house. He obviously shared Iruka's concerns about Tenzo, if his worried gaze said anything. He sprung forward again, catching up to Gai's team effortlessly as Tenzo veered off to the left. 

They continued running for a minute or so, until Tenzo was satisfied with the location. He sniffed the air, checking for nearby people and waiting patiently for Iruka to summon his other uniform. 

Once his clothes were available, Tenzo shifted. His bloody skin dripped onto the forest floor, and Iruka was finally able to see the extent of his injuries. He had been caught twice in the shoulder by kunai, and it appeared as if someone had tried to gut him. Luckily, the gash across his abdomen wasn't deep. Iruka stepped forward before Tenzo could get dressed, pulsing his chakra into the wounds to close them up. Immortal or not, it wasn't good to have him bleeding across the village… and it was probably rather painful. 

The brunette closed his eyes, keeping his breathing even as Iruka expelled a good chunk of chakra to heal him. When he was finished, Tenzo smiled, getting dressed quickly. "Thank you, Komori." He said with a wink before replacing his wolf mask. 

Iruka smiled, not that Tenzo could see it, and body flickered them to the bathroom of their apartment. His chakra was pretty close to gone after that, but he didn't have much time to worry. Tenzo dropped quickly, his tired legs finally giving out. Iruka caught him, lowering him to the floor and stripping him of the new uniform.

_ Probably should've just transported him here naked.  _ Iruka thought to himself. He would have to remember that next time. He pulled Tenzo's tired body into the shower, thankful for his extra strength because  _ damn  _ Tenzo was heavy. 

He washed the man down with the detachable shower head, using cold water because Tenzo felt even warmer than normal. Iruka went to rinse himself as well, wincing when he pulled his undershirt away from the wound on his  _ own  _ stomach. He had forgotten about it, and now he wasn't sure he had enough chakra to heal it. 

Iruka almost considered trying anyway, but there really wasn't a reason to. It wouldn't bleed much, since Iruka didn't have much blood in the first place, and it's not like he would  _ die  _ from it. 

He dried himself and the semi-conscious wolf, lifting the man and dragging him to the bed. Iruka managed to get some underwear on him, but didn't put in much more effort than that. 

Once Tenzo was tucked in and fast asleep, Iruka laid on top of the blankets, his stomach exposed in the hope that Kakashi had enough chakra to heal him when he returned. 

~

Iruka opened his eyes. He hadn't even been aware that he had fallen asleep, but that was probably a result of some slight chakra exhaustion. Kakashi was leaning over him, hands emitting a healthy green glow over his stomach. His hair was wet from the shower, and Iruka was almost sad he missed seeing him naked and covered in blood. 

"You're out of chakra." Kakashi commented. "How'd that happen?" 

Iruka hummed, stretching a little as the older man finished mending his wound. "I healed Tenzo before using a flicker to get home." 

Kakashi frowned a little bit, his eyes back to their natural dark gray. "You should just walk next time. I can feel how little chakra you have left." 

Iruka smiled softly, Kakashi's concern warming his barely-pumping heart. He had lost most of the blood he had through his injury, and he felt his vision drifting a little towards Kakashi's neck. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "You must be pretty low on blood. I have more than enough chakra to heal myself, if you'd like some." 

Iruka smiled. He  _ definitely  _ didn't want to turn down Kakashi's offer. This was the lowest he'd had in a long time. His brain felt fuzzy, and his fingers and toes tingled a little bit. Kakashi smiled, pulling Iruka up to straddle his lap. His arms were too weak to hold himself up, but the werewolf supported him easily. 

"Mm. Chakra exhaustion is a bitch. Don't worry, I'll hold on to you." Kakashi cooed, helping push Iruka towards the junction of his neck. Iruka hummed, not sure if he even had the energy to try to speak as he dropped his fangs down. 

He tried not to mangle Kakashi's skin too badly as he latched on, intending to just leave two puncture holes this time. Kakashi's blood was wonderful, and he felt his head start to clear quickly. 

Kakashi's arms trembled a little as he continued supporting Iruka's back, the vampire's sign that it was time to stop for the time being. He backed off, and Kakashi held a hand to his own neck, closing his eyes and healing himself. 

"You'll probably recover better with more blood in your system anyway." Kakashi mumbled, lowering Iruka back down to the mattress. The new comfort his body had was enough to put Iruka to sleep, the exhaustion dragging him farther away from consciousness as Kakashi tucked him under the covers. He hardly felt the kiss to his forehead before he was out. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next time Iruka felt aware of his surroundings, a warm hand was shaking his shoulder. 

"Iruka… wake up." Kakashi spoke gently. Iruka groaned, keeping his eyes closed as he stretched his legs. He reached up, grabbing Kakashi's arm and pulling him onto the bed with him. He opened his eyes, seeing Kakashi's adorably surprised expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open the smallest bit, showing Iruka those wonderful little fangs he loved so much. 

The vampire grabbed a fistful of soft silver hair and pulled the older man down to his mouth, pushing his tongue in and tasting the werewolf. Kakashi responded, but Iruka could feel a bit of hesitance there.  _ That wouldn't do. _

He pulled away, looking to Kakashi's eyes to find the problem. Instead, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Iruka snapped his head to the side, seeing Naruto standing there with a bright blush. 

"Y-you've been asleep for two days… Naruto wanted to make sure you were alright." Kakashi answered, his own face lit up bright red as well.  _ Oops.  _ Iruka felt terrible. Kakashi was still a private person, and he was so insanely embarrassed. Iruka released his grip on the man's hair, allowing him to retreat a safe distance away. 

"Sorry." Iruka mumbled, looking over to see Tenzo watching him sleepily. The man's eyes were barely cracked open, but he had a small smile on his face. 

"Are you okay, Iruka-Sensei? I could feel that you hadn't moved for two full days after the mission." Naruto asked quietly. 

Iruka sat up slowly, careful to keep the blanket around his waist since he was sure to be in his underwear. He nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just some chakra exhaustion. I'm still working on building up my chakra reserves." 

"Ok. What about Captain Tenzo?" The blond asked. 

"Maa, he's fine. He spent a good twelve or thirteen hours in his wolf form. That tires you out quite a bit." Kakashi answered. 

Naruto visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping a bit and his expression softening. "Good. Next time they are stuck in bed, please let me know instead of letting me worry." 

The seventh Hokage turned to leave, but stopped. "Gai didn't recognize you, by the way. Though apparently you guys are quite scary. Tenten wouldn't quit freaking out about your  _ wolf _ ripping people apart." 

Iruka waited for Naruto to scold them, to lecture them for destroying people like that… even if they  _ were  _ enemies. He didn't. 

"Look… I trust you. All of you. If you think this is the way you need to do things… then do it." Naruto paused, leaning on the door frame a bit as he made his way out. 

"Thank you for bringing them back." He said, before disappearing down the hall. 

Kakashi showed him out, then walked back in with a smile on his face. He threw himself onto the bed, landing between Tenzo and Iruka. 

Iruka shot him a questioning glance, and Kakashi just smiled some more. 

"You two have been sleeping for _two whole_ _days._ I'm glad you're awake." Kakashi spoke softly, laying on his back and running a hand through Tenzo's brown hair. 

The younger man growled softly, leaning in to Kakashi's touch. Iruka laughed. After all this time, he still found it absolutely adorable how dog-like they were. 

Even Tenzo, who had been perfectly normal before, was displaying characteristics that amazed the vampire. In fact, it was almost  _ worse  _ for the brunette, because he hadn't spent his entire life trying to hide it. Iruka enjoyed all the little quirks the two shared. He loved it when they would walk through town, and the boys would spot a small animal, or if some children were throwing a ball around and they would follow it with their eyes. He loved their impromptu wrestling matches and how sometimes they had an insane need for cuddling and attention. It didn't even bother him that they craved meat with every meal, and that their noises during sex were closer to howls and growls than they were to moans and groans. 

Iruka loved all of it, but most importantly he loved times like this, when there were two sets of dark eyes trained on him with a wild passion running through them. Both heads tilted, neither wolf knowing what it was that made Iruka giggle incessantly. He would keep his secrets for now, even as both wolves tackled him down to the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka - Komori: bat  
> Tenzo - Okami: wolf  
> Kakashi - Akuma: demon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is officially the last regular chapter of this story. I have three bonus chapters planned as of right now. 
> 
> I'd like to keep the bonus chapters themed in the past. If anyone has any thoughts on something you would like to see, let me know.

Iruka was washing dishes the first time it happened. 

" **_Iruka._ ** " 

He dropped a plate into the sink with a jolt, the voice was so god damn close to him that it was almost like it was in his head. He turned around, ready to punch whichever wolf thought it was funny to sneak up on him, only to see them both watching him from where they had been all morning on the couch. 

The next time, it was two voices in unison, practically screaming in his skull while he folded the laundry.

" **_Iruka!_ ** "

He threw the shirt he was folding, much to his embarrassment, and stalked out to the living room. Both of his wolves were  _ still  _ comfortably under the blankets on the couch, reading the day away. 

"Okaaay… who wants to tell me what's going on?" Iruka asked angrily. Both sets of eyes just watched him innocently, and he knew he wouldn't get any answers. 

Iruka was in the shower the third time. His hair was full of shampoo, and he was humming softly to himself when Kakashi's voice rang through, clear as day. 

" **_Hiroto ran his hands down her scantily clad front, tracing circles into her soft white skin that glowed in the moonlight."_ **

_ Definitely  _ Kakashi. Iruka fumed as he rinsed his hair quickly. Listening to cheesy icha-icha lines in his head was not something he enjoyed. He stormed out of the shower, barely thinking to grab a towel as he went and made his way to the couch once more. 

There was no hiding the guilty smiles on their faces this time. 

"Sooo… you've found a way to extend your telepathic speaking?" Iruka asked with narrowed eyes. Kakashi blushed under his intense gaze, attempting to hide the bright orange book under the blanket. 

"We  _ might  _ have come up with something." Kakashi answered quietly, trying to suppress a laugh. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes. He wasn't one to go along with pranks, and Iruka was a bit surprised he had gone along with it  _ this  _ far. He pulled the leather wolf book out from under the blanket. "We made a discovery. This book wasn't written by  _ your  _ clan." Tenzo spoke softly.

Iruka frowned. "It wasn't?"

Tenzo shook his head, and flashed his eyes to yellow. He thumbed through the pages, landing on a page that Iruka recognized to be about communicating amongst wolves. "There is another set of writing in here. We can see it with our wolf eyes. Not all of the pages have it… but this one specifically told us how to communicate with outsiders." 

Iruka thought for a moment. "So… you're saying that my clan probably  _ found  _ that book, and modeled one of our own after it?" 

Kakashi nodded this time. "We've been yelling at you all week in our heads. It says we can only speak with people we've personally bitten. It's safe to say we've bitten  _ you  _ plenty of times. It just took a bit of effort to forge the connection." 

Iruka laughed. Both wolves looked back down to the book, and he took the chance to test the connection. If  _ he  _ could communicate in return, it would be especially helpful out in the field. 

He focused on the two of them, thinking as loud as he could and visualizing their connection. 

" **_I'm naked and wet. Come to bed with me."_ ** He thought as loud as he could. 

Both men snapped their gazes over to Iruka's at the same time, their eyes comically wide as they took in his soaked appearance. He knew the towel was just  _ barely  _ hanging on his hips, and watched as both sets of yellowed eyes trailed down his body. 

Kakashi was in front of him in an instant, ripping the towel off of Iruka's body and picking him up easily. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's slim waist, allowing him to carry him down the hall and deposit him on the bed. 

He pulled Kakashi down with him, dragging their faces together and sucking the werewolf's tongue into his mouth. Kakashi growled softly, grinding his body down into Iruka's naked one. 

" **_Tenzo's turn to be in the middle._ ** " Iruka thought with a smile, pulling away from the older man to see Tenzo's curious brown eyes staring at him. Iruka was usually the one in the middle, since he was the only one with retractable fangs… but he had a different idea this time. 

He tapped Kakashi's arm, and the man let him up quickly. Iruka moved to the edge of the bed, flipping himself onto his hands and knees and beckoning Tenzo over. The brunette climbed onto the edge behind him, running calloused hands over Iruka's tanned skin and leaning down to kiss his back. 

Kakashi dug through the drawers on the bedside table, throwing the bottle of lube to Tenzo as soon as he got his fingers on it. 

"Maa, Iruka, I thought you wanted Tenzo in the  _ middle? _ " Kakashi asked slowly as he climbed in front of the vampire. Iruka chuckled softly as he felt Tenzo feeling around his entrance with wet fingers. "I do. You get to be in the back." 

Kakashi's eyebrows raised, and he tilted his body to peek behind Tenzo. " _ Interesting _ ." He replied, before climbing off of the bed enthusiastically. They had only ever done threeways when blowjobs were involved. Now, Iruka was excited to  _ expand their horizons _ … so to speak. 

Two of Tenzo's fingers plunged into Iruka's tight ring of muscle. Just enough to cause a small shock of pain, but not enough to damage anything. Tenzo was an expert at prepping the vampire, and it showed. He knew just what buttons to push, and how fast to go. Iruka was already moaning from two fingers. Tenzo pumped them in and out, spreading Iruka open as he went and grazing his prostate purposely. 

His fingers only faltered later, when he was three fingers deep into Iruka, and the cap to the lube bottle was snapped shut again. Kakashi had enough watching, and joined in. 

Tenzo growled deeply, his fingers struggling to keep their rhythm as the older man prepped him. 

It wasn't long before Tenzo gave up, lining up behind Iruka and pushing in with a moan. Iruka cried out, gripping the sheets in tight fists as Tenzo bottomed out. Kakashi snickered from the back, and Tenzo's grip tightened on Iruka's waist as Kakashi entered him. 

The noises coming from Tenzo were half moans and half whimpers, the man struggling to stay still as Kakashi got settled. Iruka could feel his cock pulsing inside of him, and the small jerks of Tenzo's hips as he tried to contain himself. 

Kakashi moved experimentally, pressing into Tenzo and causing both brunettes to moan. He chuckled. "Mm. I think I like this." 

Tenzo grunted. "Y-you just like being in control." He growled. 

Iruka chimed in, one thrust being far too little stimulation for him. "You should move now, Kakashi." 

"I don't know… I'm kind of enjoying this." Kakashi spoke teasingly. 

Kakashi's main mistake was leaning down over Tenzo. As Iruka glared up at the older man, Tenzo effortlessly leaned back and bit into the pale skin on his neck. Kakashi's hips thrust forward automatically, a long whine escaping from his pale lips. 

Iruka supported both of their weight as Kakashi lost control and started pounding into Tenzo. Iruka moaned the entire time, but Tenzo  _ howled  _ at the dual sensations he was receiving. Iruka could feel Tenzo's hot breath on his back, and jolted with the man sunk his teeth into the back of his shoulder. 

Iruka cried out, his orgasm catching him off guard as he sprayed streams of white onto the sheets. Tenzo's fingers dug into his sides as Iruka clenched around him. The younger wolf growled, his own release flooding Iruka's body.

The only one that managed to hold out was Kakashi, who continued rocking gently through their releases. Once they had finished, Kakashi picked up his pace again, chasing his own orgasm. Iruka could feel that Tenzo was still stiff inside of him, the brunette's hands shaking on Iruka's sides. 

Tenzo jerked every so often, howling with pleasure. Iruka rightfully assumed that Kakashi was biting the man, rapidly bringing him to a second orgasm inside of Iruka. The vampire bit out curses between moans, the sensation enough to throw him over the edge a second time. 

Iruka cried out, happy to hear Kakashi howling out in the back. He wasn't sure his body could handle another orgasm at the moment. Tenzo's weight dropped on to him fully, pinning Iruka down to the mattress as his arms and legs gave out. Iruka was too out of it to mind the fact that Tenzo had smashed him down into his own mess on the mattress. 

The heavy weight of Tenzo finally shifted off of him as the man barely managed to roll to the side. Tenzo was breathing roughly, his body limp as he laid on his back to Iruka's right. 

Kakashi moved around and dropped himself at the top of the bed. Iruka groaned loudly when he finally was able to speak again. "I'm definitely going to need a towel." 

Tenzo laughed breathily from the side, blindly reaching an arm over to rub the vampire's back. "Sorry about that." 

Iruka chuckled, knowing that the man probably couldn't have held himself up if he tried. "I didn't mind. It was worth it, after all." 

"Mmm. Definitely." Kakashi mumbled from in front of him. 

"I think I blacked out a little." Tenzo spoke softly, amusement evident in his tone. 

Iruka laughed again. "Next time,  _ I'll _ be in the middle." 

~

Listening to the boys in their wolf forms was one of the most entertaining things Iruka had ever experienced. They couldn't quite form their sentences correctly, and their thoughts were clearly jumbled. As he sat in a clearing, he could hear them saying things to each other. 

" **_Rabbit. Catch the rabbit."_ **

**_"Smells good. Smells like meat."_ **

**_"Running. Running. Running."_ **

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. It was like having a toddler try to narrate their actions. 

It seemed that they couldn't quite filter their thoughts while in this form. Anything they thought or felt was transmitted through the link, and Iruka found it oddly relaxing. Perhaps he was a little bit  _ off  _ if having someone else's voice in his head was what relaxed him. 

**_"Deer. Go fast. Very fast."_ **

**_"Meat. Need meat."_ **

Iruka stood up with a laugh, dusting his pants off and taking off to share a meal with the two loves of his life. 

~

Iruka ran quickly, the missing nin he was chasing was doing a great job of holding him off with explosive tags. This was one of many groups that had thought Madara's ramblings made a ton of sense. 

**_"Running. Running. Running."_ **

Even hunting a man down through the forest, Iruka felt the edges of a smile under his mask as he listened to Tenzo's thoughts. 

**_"Bad man. Bad man. Earth style."_ **

Iruka finally caught a break between the explosive tags and was able to use his speed. He launched himself off of a branch and caught the man by surprise, knocking him heavily to the forest floor. 

He didn't take any extra time, looming over the man and using his strength to snap his neck. The man lay lifeless, his blood leaking slowly into the ground. 

**_"Too fast. Faster. Faster. Faster."_ **

This was the third group like this they have tracked in the last month. Admittedly, this group was  _ much  _ stronger than the others. Iruka had never heard Tenzo say that someone was too fast, and he rushed away from the dead man to find his wolf. 

**_"I'm heading to Tenzo now, Kakashi."_ **

**_"Good. I'm a bit held up. Be there soon."_ **

Iruka raced back the way he came, extending his senses outwards to find the wolf. He found Kakashi first, fighting someone far out to the right. Tenzo was farther to the left, back out in the clearing. 

**_"Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Run. Run."_ **

Iruka could hear the earth style jutsus through the trees, and funneled chakra to his feet to pick up more speed. He felt Kakashi heading his way as well, his sense of urgency evident in his chakra signature. The wolf nin popped up next to him as he broke the tree line, his mask and armor caked in blood. 

"You stupid mutt!" The enemy yelled out across the clearing, just as two halves of a giant rock closed on two of Tenzo's legs. He howled out in pain. 

**_"Hurts. Hurts. Hurts. Bad. Bad._ ** "

When the rocks disappeared, Tenzo's body dropped to the ground, his front and back legs on his right side laying limp as he whimpered in the grass. 

**_"No. Bad. Hurts."_ **

Iruka raced across the field, trying to make it to Tenzo's side. He barely saw Kakashi's mask flying towards him in time to catch it, and couldn't track the snarling silver blur running towards the enemy. Iruka could feel Kakashi's anger radiating off of him. Iruka tried to focus, moving to Tenzo as quick as he could. 

**_"Hurts. Hurts. Hurts."_ **

"I know, I know. I'm here, Tenzo. I'm here." Iruka ranted, putting his hands on the wolf and trying to calm him down. Kakashi's mind was eerily silent as the enemy's scream echoed through the field. Tenzo may be immortal, but they still didn't like to see each other get hurt. Tenzo was  _ definitely  _ hurt. His leg and arm were definitely broken… even Tenzo's speed healing couldn't fix  _ that _ . 

**_"Iruka."_ **

Tenzo thought his name loud and clear, and the vampire gently wrapped his arms around him. "Shhh. It's okay, Tenzo. You're gonna be fine. It's just going to hurt for a while." 

Kakashi's bare feet stepped into his view, and Iruka looked up at his other lover. The silver-haired man stared worriedly down at the brown wolf, his pale skin dirty and red with blood. 

"He's going to be okay, Kakashi." Iruka didn't look out into the field, knowing there wouldn't be much left of the man that had hurt Tenzo so badly. 

He looked back down to the wolf. "Tenzo, you're going to have to shift. I know it's gonna hurt… but we can't carry you this way." 

Tenzo leaned on his left side, closing his eyes and bracing himself. The shift was awful. Tenzo was yelling out in pain as soon as his broken bones finished shifting. 

Tenzo's body was shaking, and Iruka healed what little he could of his injuries. Kakashi and Iruka dressed Tenzo back in his armor, which was awful in itself. Then, they had to worry about getting him back to Konoha. 

Kakashi shifted back into his wolf form. Iruka cradled Tenzo to his body, trying to support his broken leg as best he could while Tenzo kept his arm tucked in tight. He used his chakra to hold himself to Kakashi's back as the wolf took off through the trees. 

After three hours of Kakashi running as smoothly as they could, Konoha's gates came into view. 

**_"Are we going to stop?"_ **

**_"No. Hospital. Bad. Bad."_ **

Iruka took a deep breath. It wasn't abnormal for summoning animals to go into the hospital, and they were still in uniform. It would be fine. 

It wasn't fine. Turns out, a giant bloody wolf wasn't something that people were accustomed to seeing in the hospital. As soon as Sakura spotted them, she shooed all the other nurses away. 

"You. Out." She said to Kakashi, before leaning down to whisper to him. "Third floor, room 203." 

Kakashi left quickly, sprinting out of the building as Iruka swiftly carried Tenzo down the hall behind Sakura. 

They made it to the room quickly, and Iruka sat him on the bed as softly as he could. Tenzo had schooled himself, holding in all signs of pain as Sakura looked over his busted limbs. 

Kakashi body flickered into the room in his normal clothes, his hair still wet from the shower. "Sorry if I scared your employees, Sakura." 

The young woman laughed lightly. "They should be prepared for anything. Including giant wolves." Sakura gave Tenzo pain medicine, which he took with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

She reached a hand out, patting Tenzo on the head affectionately. "You're gonna be fine. Give me two weeks, and I can have your bones healed." 

Tenzo leaned into the touch unconsciously, trying to regulate his breathing as he closed his eyes. Iruka smiled under his mask, happy to see Tenzo finally relax a little. He looked over to Kakashi, who looked absolutely exhausted. 

"I'm gonna go clean up. You stay here with him. Try to relax, okay?" Iruka spoke softly. Kakashi nodded, moving to the chair next to the bed. 

"He should be ready to go home by the time you return." Sakura said with a smile. "I can do home visits for the rest of the healing."

"You're too kind, Sakura. Thank you." Iruka replied before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. 

~

The next few days were rather difficult as Tenzo got used to needing help to do  _ literally anything.  _ If his broken limbs had been on opposite sides, he would have been able to use a crutch. As it was, he had to have Iruka and Kakashi shuttle him around the house. 

The stubborn Anbu continuously tried to do things on his own, and Iruka had scolded him more times than he could count. Eventually, he stopped fighting the assistance. 

He even went so far as to allow Kakashi to feed him. Sure, Tenzo could eat perfectly fine with his left hand, but Kakashi got some sort of weird enjoyment from taking care of the man. Iruka couldn't really make fun of him, seeing as he had grown rather fond of giving the man his nightly sponge baths. Iruka couldn't manage to wash Tenzo's beautifully sculpted body without diving in for a taste. 

Where Kakashi's guilty pleasures were more on the caregiving side… Iruka's were more  _ perverted _ . That's not to say that the older man hadn't caught Iruka by surprise a few times by mounting him when he had a mouth full of Tenzo's dick. 

Yes…  _ shockingly,  _ Tenzo had decided that being injured wasn't so bad. 

~

Sakura wouldn't allow Tenzo to return to work until three weeks later. Iruka loved spending all the time at home with Kakashi and Tenzo, but honestly, he was excited to get back to work. He had never expected to  _ enjoy  _ his work as much as he did. Being able to use the full extent of his power was thrilling, and Iruka didn't think he would ever get enough. 

Looking back, Iruka didn't understand how he could have ever found his previous life  _ fulfilling.  _ Since the formation of their Anbu squad, casualties in the village had been cut down to  _ twenty-five percent _ . People felt safe again, and Iruka knew that each mission he took on for Konoha was another that one of his previous students didn't have to go in his stead. 

The other thing that amused Iruka were the endless rumors. There was talk around the village of the "wolf pack"... a group of Anbu operatives who nobody could identify, and pulled the craziest stunts. To be admired  _ and  _ feared was something Iruka couldn't possibly have hoped to gain in the past. Now, he lived for it. He lived for the hunt, the absolute  _ rush  _ of striking down Konoha's enemies with his wolves. It was the life he never knew he could lead. 

Teaching used to be what got Iruka out of bed in the morning. Now, it was the thought of the wind blowing through his hair, and the sounds of padded feet running beside him. It was the sweet little growls and head tilts, and the fact that if Iruka threw a ball out the window, Kakashi would glare at him before body flickering to it. It was Tenzo, who snored softly, and woke as soon as meat started sizzling on the stove. It was also the matching sets of fangs that dug into his tender skin, and calloused hands that worshipped his body in ways he didn't know were possible. 

Iruka had resigned himself to a life of seclusion and loneliness long ago, knowing that he would probably never know true happiness or have a life of his own. 

How wrong he had been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who takes so much time to comment on this story. I really appreciate it and it helps keep me from getting distracted!


	10. Bonus Chapter 1: Secret Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter starts with Kakashi first showing signs of shifting, and works it's way to when Tenzo learns his secret. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! I already have a large chunk of the next one written.

Kakashi raced through the house, holding on to his exam results tightly as he went. He was so insanely excited to see the look on his father's face when he saw it. He would be the youngest ever to become a chunin. Kakashi paused, listening intently for a moment. The telltale clinking of glasses rang out from the kitchen. He ran again, his small feet leading him to where his father was washing the dishes. 

"Father! I have something to show you!" He called out excitedly. 

"Oh? What is it?" Sakumo replied, continuing on with his task. 

"I'm being promoted! They finally decided on the results of the chunin exams!" Kakashi spoke loudly, a bright smile on his bare face. 

He wasn't allowed to expose his face outdoors, since his father always concerned about people seeing his teeth. He never quite understood. Plenty of people in the village had fangs, and  _ they _ didn't have to wear an obnoxious mask. He took every chance he could to remove his mask while indoors. 

Sakumo gasped, turning with a smile to look at the paper Kakashi was so happy to show him. He paused, staring at Kakashi's eyes with confusion. He dropped the glass he had been washing, the shattering noise loud enough to echo through the otherwise empty house. 

The older man leaned down quickly, putting two wet hands to his son's small shoulders. "Kakashi… did anyone say anything to you today about your eyes?" He asked quickly, his voice hushed and urgent. 

Kakashi let his hand drop to his side, confused at the abrupt subject change. "No, Father. Why?" 

Sakumo didn't answer. He started muttering, pacing through the room with fear in his eyes. "This can't be happening. You're much too young for this to be starting. This can't be right." The older man spoke frantically as he walked away, leaving his son alone in the kitchen. 

Kakashi watched his father's back as he walked away, tears stinging at his eyes. He pulled his promotion papers back up to eye level, glaring at the words that had made his father so upset with him. He hadn't expected that reaction. Kakashi just wanted his father to be proud, to reach out and ruffle his hair the way Kakashi had always enjoyed. He threw the papers on the table, running out the side door to hide in the forest behind the house. 

~

It was a year later when his father died on the kitchen floor. Kakashi didn't understand. His mother had been on a mission for over a year… and frankly Kakashi had stopped believing his father when he said she would come home some day. But now… he didn't know what to do. He was alone.

The horrid smell of blood overwhelmed his senses, and the tears that soaked into his mask were not helping him breathe either. He ran out the side door again, leaving bloody footprints in his stead as he shifted for the second time in his life. 

Minato found him hours later, shivering, naked, and wet out in the forest. The older blonde had looked upon the seven year old boy, who had been curled up in a ball against a tree. He threw a blanket over the child and picked him up easily, the young chunin hardly weighing anything. 

~

"How many times have you shifted, Kakashi?" Minato asked again patiently. 

Kakashi didn't know how to answer that question. How did the blond man, this  _ stranger _ , know about such things? His father had told him that this was the most important secret of his life… that keeping this secret would help him stay alive. Why then, was this man, who was obviously  _ not  _ a werewolf, asking him about it? Was this a test?  _ No. _ If it were a test, his father wouldn't be lying lifeless on the floor back in their home. 

"It's okay, Kakashi. Sakumo… your father, already told me about you. He wanted  _ someone  _ to know after your mother had disappeared. It's okay to talk to me about it." Minato spoke softly. 

Kakashi  _ would _ tell him eventually... after several months of silence. Several months of walking into his family home, day after day, and refusing to walk over the floorboards in the kitchen, on which his father had taken his final breath. It took several months of Minato showing up unannounced,  _ begging  _ the lonely boy to at least  _ speak  _ to him. 

As it turned out, Sakumo hadn't actually given Minato a lot of information on werewolves. He had just wanted someone around who could help keep Kakashi's secret. 

When Minato died, Kakashi was twelve. There wasn't a soul left who knew of Kakashi's secret. 

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi lay on his sleeping mat, the cold wind rustling his hair as it passed through the dark clearing. His bones had started to ache the last few days, and he knew he needed to shift. He waited for his teammate to wake him for second watch. 

Kakashi felt the approach of Tenzo, his newest subordinate. 

"Senpai, didn't you get any sleep?" He asked quietly. "It's time for second watch." 

"I'm okay, Tenzo. I wasn't tired." Kakashi answered easily, moving to his feet and grabbing his mask. The 16 year old captain wasn't concerned with formalities and codenames. They were alone in this forest, far from Konoha but still deep in fire country. Kakashi jumped up into the trees, easily finding the hammock Tenzo had crafted from strong branches. He chuckled, knowing that the young boy probably hadn't even used this spot himself. 

Tenzo was different. Kakashi had known that from the minute he had met him deep beneath the city. Back then, he had no idea that Tenzo would be on his Anbu squad, or become one of his favorite people to work with. 

Kakashi trusted Tenzo with his life, but he knew the boy would never know all of his secrets. He watched the camp beneath him. Tenzo remained silent, curled up in his blanket. Kakashi knew better. Tenzo wasn't sleeping. The boy was waiting to see if Kakashi disappeared again. The werewolf wasn't sure how many more times Tenzo would accept "I was patrolling" as an answer. 

He sighed, leaning back in the hammock and staring out at the stars. Kakashi loved having Tenzo as a teammate… but he was too observant, too keen. 

Kakashi waited several hours, until he was  _ sure  _ that Tenzo would be sleeping. He disappeared into the darkness, leaving his clothes in a neat pile in the brush and shifting. 

Relief flooded his skin. Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if  _ this  _ was supposed to be his true form. The young werewolf ran swiftly, jumping over logs and feeling the crisp wind in his fur. The nights he spent in this form were what kept him sane in his darkest moments. 

He ran for probably two hours. In that time, he had shredded two rabbits and had himself a nice meal. Kakashi ran back towards where he left his clothes, moving quickly and sniffing his surroundings. He rounded a group of trees and entered the small clearing where his clothes were hiding in the brush, stopping as his breath suddenly caught in his massive chest. Tenzo stood there, eyes wide as he stared down the silver wolf.  _ Shit _ . 

Kakashi paused, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Tenzo was standing right where he had left his clothes. Was there a chance he would believe this was a coincidence? 

Tenzo moved forward slowly, closing the gap between them. "Senpai?" 

Kakashi tried not to react to the word. He snarled as Tenzo moved closer, trying to think of how a wild wolf would act. Tenzo didn't stop. Somehow, he wasn't fooled, and Kakashi started to panic. 

How had he not known Tenzo was here? How did this happen? 

_ Ah. Tenzo's damn forest scent.  _

The sweet smell that Kakashi had loved on the boy ended up being his downfall after all. His secret was blown. Tenzo was only a couple feet away when he stopped, reaching out his hand with his palm up. 

Contrary to his instincts, Kakashi leaned to smell the offered hand. Why the hell did he do that? He knew  _ exactly  _ what Tenzo smelled like. Tenzo didn't give him time to react. He moved forward, placing a shaky hand on top of Kakashi's head. "Senpai?" He asked again. Kakashi couldn't answer him if he wanted to. 

Tenzo shivered a bit, and the silver wolf finally noticed that Tenzo hadn't put his armor back on. The boy was running around in just the sleeveless shirt and the thin pants that went underneath their uniform. 

He moved forward, leaning his head on the young Anbu's chest. Tenzo responded the way any kid would to a giant dog. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and leaned on him. 

This was the first contact he'd had while in his wolf form. It felt nice to have fingers running through his thick silver coat… sort of like a massage. 

"Senpai… I know this is a secret, but i hope you feel safe enough to talk to me about it. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm going back to camp." Tenzo said softly, rubbing a  _ very nice  _ spot behind his ear that made his head lean involuntarily. 

They were quite far from camp, so Kakashi nudged the boy as he started to walk away. Tenzo turned, confusion on his face. Kakashi leaned down carefully, trying to convey without words his intentions to give the boy a lift. 

As uncomfortable as he was, Tenzo's smile made it worth it. The boy jumped on his back gracefully, his body so light that Kakashi wouldn't know he was there aside from the tentative grip he had on his fur. 

Kakashi took off, satisfied with the fact that Tenzo's grip immediately tightened. The boy's excited laugh echoed through the forest as he ran. They were back to camp in no time, and Tenzo jumped down onto shaky legs. Kakashi didn't wait around. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing. He should have ran as soon as he had spotted the boy… but instead he confirmed that he wasn't a regular wolf. 

_ Shit. _

~

Thankfully, Tenzo was actually asleep when Kakashi returned to camp. The sun was starting to peek out into the morning sky, and they would need to leave in an hour or so. 

"Senpai?" 

Kakashi cursed internally. He had hoped to have some time back in his human body before having to deal with this whole fiasco.  _ Of course  _ Tenzo wasn't actually asleep. 

Kakashi sighed, turning to the younger boy. He padded over to sit on the ground next to him. There was no putting it off any longer it seemed. 

"I'm sorry I snuck up on you." Tenzo spoke softly. "I just didn't know why you were always disappearing." 

Kakashi squirmed uncomfortably. "I… I'm not supposed to tell anyone." 

"So… you're a wolf? Is it a jutsu?" Tenzo asked curiously. 

"Uh… no. I'm a werewolf." Kakashi mumbled, so quiet that he wasn't sure Tenzo actually heard him. 

"Like in the movies?" He asked excitedly. The boy's enthusiasm surprised him. Kakashi had always been led to believe that people would be terrified of him and try to hurt him. 

"Sort of." Kakashi answered, a blush rising over his mask. 

Tenzo's attention moved down to the mask. "Is that why you wear that?" 

Kakashi froze. His whole life, people had been trying to look under his mask. Could he trust Tenzo? After all, the boy already knew his secret. He reached up slowly, dragging the mask down his face. For every inch of skin he exposed, Tenzo leaned closer to him, eager to see what he had hidden away for so long. By the time the mask was over the edge of his jaw, the boy was less than a foot away. 

Tenzo had no concept of boundaries whatsoever. He reached out and touched the tooth that was sticking over Kakashi's lip. The wolf flinched, confused at the forwardness of his friend. 

"Sorry." Tenzo said sheepishly. 

"It's alright. I've just never shown anyone before." Kakashi replied, his bare face blushing again. The wolf was starting to get embarrassed with all the attention. 

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Kakashi asked nervously. 

"Of course! Who else knows?" Tenzo said with a smile. 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the fourth Hokage knew. That's it since my parents died." 

"Oh. So I'm the only one that gets to know your secret?" Tenzo said with a smile. "I can deal with that. Thanks for telling me." 

Kakashi laughed. "You didn't give me much of a choice, you know." 

Kakashi felt a bit of relief, knowing that he didn't have to hide anymore around Tenzo. It was almost like a burden lifted from his shoulders, knowing that he wasn't the last person alive to know of his secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to me for managing not to switch points of view during the original story. That's actually really hard for me!


	11. Bonus Chapter 2: Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter goes like this:
> 
> Tenzo: stop freaking out.  
> Kakashi: okay.   
> *smut ensues*  
> 😁 enjoy
> 
> Tenzo is 16 and Kakashi is 18... technically underage I suppose.

Tenzo stretched his legs as far as he could. He was a bit sore, seeing as he had fallen asleep on Kakashi's couch. Again. It seemed like he was  _ always  _ here. The werewolf had started inviting him over quite a while ago, and eventually, it turned into an open invitation. Tenzo slept in the man's apartment almost every night now. He was comfortable here, happy even. It had gotten to the point where Tenzo only slept at his  _ own  _ apartment when Kakashi spent the night in the forest… or if Tenzo needed to  _ relieve  _ some built up frustration. 

Tenzo was only 16, but he'd had his fair share of  _ encounters.  _ It could be hard to avoid, with the stresses of a job like Anbu. For a little while, he would meet up with random people. Now, he dealt with it on his own, mainly because he just wasn't sure where he stood with Kakashi. 

The man could be frustrating. They would get close, and they would take a half step forward… only for Kakashi to jump back three feet. If Tenzo was going to describe it, he would say the man was  _ skittish _ . The moment things started to heat up, the werewolf ran away, changed the subject, or just shut down completely. Tenzo didn't understand it one bit. He had surmised that Kakashi was a virgin, but there had to be something else, right? 

Tenzo sat and thought on the couch for a while, until he heard the soft footsteps entering the room. "Good morning, Senpai." Tenzo said with a smile. 

Kakashi turned to him, his hair still in a rumpled heap from sleeping. He smiled, having long since given up wearing the mask with Tenzo around. 

"Good morning, Tenzo." He replied softly, moving to make himself some coffee. The older man grabbed the wolf mug Tenzo had bought for him, starting up his coffee pot at the same time. The brunette smiled fondly, happy to see the gift still being put to good use. 

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked curiously. 

"The mug." Tenzo replied happily. He stood from the couch, making his way over to him lazily. He liked Kakashi…  _ a lot. _ He wasn't sure that he would call it  _ love  _ yet… though Tenzo thought about the man every waking moment, and dreamed about him each night. 

Okay. Maybe it  _ was  _ love. But what could he do about it? Kakashi liked him. Tenzo knew this for a fact. Kakashi would reciprocate his feelings for all of five seconds before he would back off. They had kissed exactly eight times… not that Tenzo was counting. Each time, Kakashi would kiss with an obvious passion, and start stuttering excuses and then he would never speak of it again. If Tenzo brought it up, he changed the subject. The younger man was starting to wonder if he was going to have to  _ tackle  _ the man to get him to move forward. 

It's not that Tenzo minded taking things slow. He would go as slow as Kakashi wanted… if the man would only  _ talk  _ to him about it. 

Each time, Tenzo could see the guilt hiding in his Senpai's eyes. What was  _ that _ all about? Did he think Tenzo was too young? Was it because he was a subordinate? Was he  _ afraid _ of something?

Tenzo would drive himself batshit crazy if he didn't figure it out soon. 

He moved to stand by Kakashi's side, bumping him playfully with his hip to get to the mugs. Tenzo grabbed one at random, staying in Kakashi's space as he did. He turned, finding the older man  _ very  _ close, close enough that their chests were touching. Tenzo reached his free hand out, rubbing it along Kakashi's ribs. The man flushed red immediately, backing away a couple steps. 

Tenzo sighed, grabbing Kakashi's mug from the counter and preparing their coffees. 

~

The rest of the day went the same as any other day off they had. They sparred, with Kakashi always pushing the match into taijutsu and pinning Tenzo to the ground. Again. Tenzo had seen him spar with countless others. Kakashi would do  _ anything  _ to keep from touching another person. But here, he was placing his hands all over the younger boy under the guise of a match. 

Then, they relaxed in the apartment, watching tv or reading mostly, with Kakashi's legs propped up in Tenzo's lap. While they watched, Tenzo rubbed Kakashi's legs, just happy for the contact. Kakashi hummed softly and smiled at him. 

Later, Kakashi moved to get a drink of water. On his way back, Tenzo grabbed his hands, pulling him down to straddle his lap. Kakashi blushed, but relaxed into his new spot easily, his hands dropping to Tenzo's elbows. 

Tenzo leaned in, and Kakashi's breath hitched. Their lips connected, and Tenzo was happy to note that Kakashi wasn't running away…  _ yet.  _ The younger man let his tongue run loose in his captain's mouth, tasting the man's tongue and running his teeth along his fangs. 

Kakashi moaned lightly, and Tenzo tried to memorize that sound, because it was absolutely beautiful. And, just as he expected, Kakashi pulled back abruptly, and made to move away. That half second was filled with many emotions for Tenzo. He felt self-conscious, like maybe he simply wasn't  _ good enough  _ to continue to receive Kakashi's affections. He felt anguish at the fact that the man he most  _ definitely  _ loved was running from him again. But most of all, he was confused by the sort-of relationship he was sometimes allowed to take part in. 

It only took that half second for Tenzo to decide that he couldn't handle this anymore. He gripped the man's hips, halting his getaway. Tenzo flipped them quickly, dropping Kakashi onto his back on the cushions and landing on him. The older man remained still, his eyes wide with shock. 

"Kakashi. Why do you always run from me?" Tenzo growled out, tears starting to sting at his eyes. "Can't you just  _ tell me  _ what I'm doing wrong? I just… I need to know." Tenzo begged, his voice cutting out to a broken whisper at the end. 

Kakashi swallowed, his expression dropping. "I… I'm scared."

Tenzo didn't respond, not trusting his voice at the moment. He decided to wait for the nervous wolf to speak. 

"I don't know what will happen." Kakashi admitted softly. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Tenzo frowned. "You mean because you're a werewolf?" 

Kakashi didn't answer. He just stared at the ceiling past Tenzo's head. 

"You're joking. I don't understand what  _ this  _ has to do with  _ that _ ." Tenzo spoke curtly, moving to sit up so he had a leg on either side of Kakashi's waist. 

Kakashi shrugged, still refusing to make eye contact with him. "I don't know what will happen if I…  _ lose control.  _ Maybe I'm being irrational."

Tenzo hummed, reaching forward to turn Kakashi's face towards him again. "Look at me, Senpai. I think you  _ are  _ overreacting. You're the most ridiculously careful person I know! We can just go slow if you'd like, and if you start to get worried, we'll stop. I just… I like you  _ way  _ too much to keep going on the way we are. I need  _ something  _ or my head will explode." 

Kakashi sighed, his dark gray eyes locked on to Tenzo's. "Okay. We can go slow. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Tenzo. I was just worried." 

The younger man laughed, choosing not to answer that. Instead, he leaned forward and captured Kakashi's mouth with his own, resuming his tasting from earlier. Kakashi lost himself in the kiss, flinging his arms over Tenzo's shoulders and groaning softly. When Kakashi's tentative hands paused while reaching under his shirt, Tenzo chuckled and broke the kiss, sitting up for a moment to rid himself of the obstruction. 

Kakashi blushed, and Tenzo had to smile at that. Honestly, his Senpai had probably seen him naked more times than he could count. Tenzo touched the bottom of Kakashi's shirt, tugging it lightly and watching Kakashi to silently ask for permission. The older man blushed harder, but helped him remove the shirt. Tenzo had never been allowed to touch the pale skin under his clothes. He began his exploration immediately, running his hands over all of it and leaning down to explore with his lips. 

He paused, looking up to the werewolf who was watching him with interest. "Don't forget, you can tell me to stop any time. I mean it." Tenzo spoke softly before mouthing a trail across Kakashi's chest. He kissed every scar, licked every muscle, and felt every inch of the warm skin beneath his fingers. Kakashi gasped softly when he would hit a sensitive spot, and Tenzo worked to remember each area for later. 

Tenzo moved back up, kissing as he went, to latch onto Kakashi's neck and shoulders, sucking deep purple circles all across his collarbone. Kakashi shivered, his pale fingers tangled into Tenzo's brown hair pleasantly. 

Tenzo was hard, unbearably so, but he wanted to take his time before trying to move on. He wanted to worship every inch of this perfect body, of this vessel that had been sculpted and shaped into the perfect killing machine. 

They kissed again, Tenzo using Kakashi's hair to pull him in. The werewolf groaned, and Tenzo tugged on his hair again experimentally. Kakashi unconsciously thrust forward, crushing their mid sections together. They moaned together, Tenzo smiling into the kiss. He couldn't help it. This was everything he had wanted. Months of being mercilessly teased, and he  _ finally _ could touch this man unrestrained, without the lingering fear of him running away. 

Tenzo nibbled at the thin skin of Kakashi's neck, grinding his hips down at the same time. Kakashi let out a soft whine, gripping Tenzo's hair tightly. 

Tenzo connected their foreheads, looking into those dark eyes he loved so much. "Kakashi, do you want to keep going?" He asked, his voice breathless and needy. 

Kakashi didn't speak, he simply nodded, his breathing labored. Tenzo smiled, giving the man a chaste kiss before standing to remove the rest of their clothes. 

Now happily naked, he sat back on Kakashi's lap, the older man moving his hands to Tenzo's hips immediately. Kakashi began his own exploration of Tenzo's body, his nimble fingers sending tingles across his skin. 

Suddenly remembering something, Tenzo looked around for his Anbu vest that he had discarded earlier in the day. Luckily, he spotted it near enough that he was able to lean to reach it. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, but held steady hands on his thighs. Finally, in the third pocket, he found the bottle he was looking for. 

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, though his tone said that he had an idea of what it was. Tenzo grinned slyly, popping the cap on the bottle of lube and coating his fingers liberally. 

"It's for me." Tenzo answered vaguely, choosing to  _ show  _ him instead of tell him. He wouldn't ask Kakashi to prep him this time. The older man was far too nervous, and he didn't feel the need to give him anything else to be concerned about. 

"Does it hurt?" Kakashi asked, worry in his eyes as Tenzo leaned forward. 

"Not if it's done right." Tenzo answered with a smile. "Don't worry. I'm going to do this part this time." 

Kakashi sighed in relief, a blush rising on his face as Tenzo reached behind himself. Tenzo stretched himself with practiced ease, with Kakashi watching in awe and running his hands all over. 

When he was ready, he reached lower to line Kakashi's proud erection up with his slickened hole. The older man held his breath with anticipation as Tenzo slowly sank down, groaning with the pleasure of finally having Kakashi inside of him. 

The silver haired ninja moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Tenzo's hips as he bottomed out. Tenzo waited a moment, then started to move. 

"W-wait." Kakashi choked out. Tenzo stopped immediately. "Do you want to stop?" 

"No. I just wanted to ask… do I… um… at the end…" Kakashi struggled to get his sentence out, his face red and sweaty. 

Tenzo couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you asking if you're supposed to pull out?" 

Kakashi nodded shyly, his fingers kneading into Tenzo's skin as he struggled to stay still. 

Tenzo leaned down, nuzzling Kakashi's nose and swiveling his hips a little bit. Kakashi moaned, caught off guard by the movement. "No, you don't need to pull out. I don't care about that." The brunette answered clearly, leaving no room for misinterpretation. Kakashi didn't respond. Instead he thrust up into Tenzo lightly, growling with a smile on his face. 

Tenzo laughed again, but it was cut off into a squeak as Kakashi gained some leverage and flipped him onto his back. The werewolf wasted no time, starting to thrust as soon as he had settled. 

"Put my legs on your shoulders." Tenzo said breathlessly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. The effect was instantaneous as Kakashi was able to reach much farther inside of Tenzo. They moaned in tandem, and Kakashi lost himself to the sensation. Tenzo couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips, the sounds a mix between gibberish and Kakashi's name. 

Kakashi had his mouth all over, licking and nibbling on Tenzo's soft skin, careful not to pierce the skin with his fangs. Tenzo was  _ far  _ from a virgin. He'd had sex many times… but this? His skin tingled, his brain was fuzzy, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than Kakashi. 

Tenzo gave one final moan before he came, his release seeming to catch the older man off guard. Kakashi grunted at the new tightness, his fingers pressing new bruises into the brunette's hips. Tenzo felt the rush of warmth as Kakashi filled him with his own release. 

Tenzo couldn't tear his eyes away from the man. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his silver hair was even wilder than usual as he held himself up on shaky arms. Kakashi pulled out slowly, and dropped to his side in the limited space between Tenzo and the back of the couch. In hindsight, they probably should have done this on the bed.  _ Too late now. _

After five minutes of comfortable silence, Tenzo asked to use the shower. He scrubbed himself down, noting how sore he already was. Now that he thought about it, it  _ had  _ been a while since he'd had sex… let alone  _ bottomed _ . Before he had gone the solo route, Tenzo had topped during his last few encounters after one of his missions left him paranoid and distrusting. There was no way he could stand to give someone else control. It amazed him how easy it was to give all of himself to Kakashi. Though maybe it  _ shouldn't  _ have. He loved the man, after all. 

Tenzo left the shower and wandered back into the front room. He was wearing one of the extra sets of clothes that he kept in Kakashi's apartment. The captain was in the kitchen making sandwiches. Tenzo took one look at the couch and groaned. He was already sore from sleeping on the thing… and now he would be sore in a  _ new  _ way. 

"I'm  _ definitely  _ not sleeping on this damn couch tonight." Tenzo spoke softly. When he looked to the kitchen, Kakashi was staring at him with a concerned look on his face. "You don't want to stay here?" He asked, his tone betraying the hurt he was feeling. 

"I'm still gonna stay here, Kakashi. The couch just makes me too sore. It's lumpy. You're just gonna have to make room in your bed for me." Tenzo spoke with a smile, doing his best to reassure the man. He had almost forgotten that Kakashi was a virgin, and was probably worried about where they stood. He looked back to the couch, thinking about how  _ filthy  _ it probably was.

"Hey, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, much closer this time. He was only a couple feet away when the brunette met his nervous gaze. "Are we um… are we  _ boyfriends  _ now?" 

Tenzo's heart swelled. The adorable wolf had such a nervous hope in his eyes as he fiddled with his hands. Tenzo moved forward, placing his hands at Kakashi's waist with a giant smile on his face. "Yes. We are." He answered with conviction, swooping in for another kiss. Kakashi smiled into the kiss, letting out a pleased hum as his hands wound around Tenzo's neck. 

Tenzo had  _ finally  _ gotten Kakashi to stop running from him. There was no way in  _ hell  _ he would let him go now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one more planned to outline Kakashi's friendship with Iruka and Tenzo telling him it's fine if he jumps his bones. That might be it if I don't think of anything else. Let me know what you think!


	12. Bonus Chapter 3: Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just bits and pieces of Kakashi forming his friendship with Iruka, and Tenzo being there to support him like the good boyfriend he is. 
> 
> I think I'm done with this for now. Thanks to all of you for following this! If you love vampire Iruka, click on the Vampire Umino Iruka tag to find the story that inspired me to write this one. I intended for this to be a nice little one shot... but here we are. 40k later. 🤣 whoopsie. 
> 
> P.s. I named this story after the Disturbed song Devour.

Kakashi woke up with his face full of soft brown hair. Tenzo's warm arms tightened slightly around his waist, and the wolf nuzzled into the top of his head. He didn't mind having Tenzo's hair up his nose, because it meant that they were together, snuggling on his bed. 

Kakashi had been surprised at first, how easy it was to switch from avoidance to being in a solid relationship. From the very first moment that Tenzo declared they were boyfriends, Kakashi had felt somewhat possessive. He wanted to keep Tenzo close, and always seemed to have at least one hand on him when they weren't on missions. That small voice in the back of his head had all but screamed " _ Mine! Mine!"  _ At the first embrace. Tenzo liked to joke that he had "imprinted" on him. Kakashi wasn't as amused by the notion.

It had been many years since then, and Kakashi still had to remind himself that Tenzo wasn't going anywhere. The brunette never seemed to mind his inherent clinginess, allowing himself to silently become Kakashi's rock. 

Tenzo was always there when Kakashi needed him. He stood tall when they came home from a mission, shaking and covered in blood when Kakashi had used his chidori to cut through people that reminded him of his past. Tenzo was there when Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion, or when illness found its way into his system. 

Most importantly, Tenzo was there with tear-filled eyes, cradling Kakashi in his arms as blood poured from the bite mark on his neck. Kakashi didn't  _ want  _ to live without Tenzo. He didn't want to have to live on after watching the man he loved die. It  _ would _ happen, and apparently, there was nothing he could do to stop it. Tenzo held him there all night, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall as they both cried. 

Tenzo was also there with open arms when Kakashi returned from Hokage tower with the news of his forced retirement from Anbu. Not only was Tenzo going to die someday, now Kakashi might not even be with him when it happens. 

~

Tenzo is out of the village when Kakashi fails his first team. The bitter disappointment hangs heavy on his shoulders, but he can't very well send children off to their deaths. He curled up in bed by himself, wishing beyond anything that Tenzo would be home again soon. 

Kakashi had lived a mostly solitary life before Tenzo. He had considered himself a "lone wolf" of sorts. Now, Tenzo was his family, his wolf pack. 

Tenzo was home when he failed the second team, ready to comfort him at a moment's notice. Kakashi accepted the comfort easily, slipping into the man's arms and taking in that wondrous scent. 

When Kakashi was going to speak to the teacher about his  _ third  _ team, Tenzo accompanied him to the academy grounds. Children played everywhere, practicing all sorts of things that Kakashi and Tenzo had both mastered before the age of six. He wondered which of these children were to be on his team. The third Hokage had told him the names, but hadn't shown him any pictures. Two were easy enough to guess. Minato-Sensei's kid stood out easily, and Itachi's younger brother looked strikingly similar to him. 

Two children played nearby, throwing around a blue ball. The first child, obviously a Nara, threw the ball back and forth with the Akimichi boy. Kakashi watched the ball, following its trail through the sky with his eyes. The hypnotic movement stirred something in the back of his mind, and he was half-tempted to steal the object away from them. 

Kakashi felt Tenzo's eyes on him, and he turned quickly to see the smug grin on his boyfriend's face. 

"You want that ball?" Tenzo asked, barely managing to keep himself from busting up laughing. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Tenzo always noticed when the wolf's instincts were getting the best of him, and never failed to get some amusement from it. 

"Shut up, Kohai." Kakashi mumbled. 

Tenzo was still smiling as he disappeared into the tree behind them. 

"You must be Kakashi." A voice spoke softly next to him. If it weren't for his training, Kakashi would have jumped. He turned, curious about who could have snuck up on him with his keen sense of smell. 

"I'm Iruka Umino. I teach the students that will hopefully be on your team." The brunette said with a bright smile. "Well…  _ taught.  _ I guess the graduation ceremony is tomorrow after all."

Kakashi couldn't help but return the man's smile. Iruka Umino was…  _ interesting.  _ His smell was subdued, almost unnaturally so. It took some great effort to catch his subtle scent of spice and chalk. Perhaps the chalk was only there because of his work. Kakashi kind of wanted to find out. 

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Would you mind telling me a little about the three students I'll be testing?" He asked politely. 

Iruka nodded. "Let's go inside, I'll tell you about them and then you can use the viewpoint behind the wall when class resumes."

Kakashi followed the man inside as he excitedly told tales of his students. The man certainly had an air about him. Something that intrigued the wolf that he just couldn't put his finger on. Once he had all the necessary information and was left alone behind the wall, Tenzo joined him again. They watched in comfortable silence as Naruto was knocked into Sasuke's face and they essentially kissed each other. Tenzo removed himself from the wall, rubbing the bridge of his nose. " _ Yikes.  _ Good luck with those two, Senpai." 

~

Kakashi and Tenzo waited off in the distance. Naruto was tied to the post, and Sakura and Sasuke were eating their lunch. Tenzo had the older man pressed up against a tree, their mouths and bodies slotted together perfectly. Kakashi broke the kiss to look back at the children.

"You  _ really  _ want to pass these ones, huh?" Tenzo asked thoughtfully. 

"Well yeah. That teacher seems to think Naruto deserves to be passed." Kakashi answered absently. He turned back to Tenzo quickly, just in time to see the sly grin on his face.

"Teacher?" He asked.

Kakashi blushed. "Yeah. Iruka. He really cares about them."

Tenzo's grin widened. "You  _ like  _ him." He said teasingly, pinching Kakashi's nipple through his shirt. Kakashi yelped a little before glaring at his boyfriend. "Do  _ not. _ " 

"Mmhm." Tenzo said sarcastically as Kakashi looked back to the genin once more. "Looks like you better get out there. Wouldn't want  _ Iruka  _ to be disappointed." Tenzo said with a laugh, disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves before Kakashi could shove him. 

Kakashi sighed. He honestly wasn't sure  _ why  _ he couldn't get the chunin teacher off of his mind. Perhaps he was a little scared of developing feelings for someone else. Would Tenzo be upset? Sure, he was joking about it  _ now, _ but what would happen if he confirmed that he had a mild crush on the guy? 

He shook his head, banishing that thought from his mind as he went to scare the hell out of his new team. 

~

Kakashi was  _ sure  _ that Iruka Umino was avoiding him. Tenzo kept telling him that it couldn't be true… but it  _ really  _ was. If they walked the same street, the chunin would take the opposite side as soon as he saw him. If Kakashi came across Naruto and Iruka at Ichiraku's, the brunette excused himself as soon as Kakashi's food arrived. More than anything, it was upsetting. Had he been so unlikable that the teacher couldn't stand to be within five feet of him? 

Kakashi made it back to his apartment with a bag of ramen takeout. As soon as he made it in the door, Tenzo sighed. "You ran into Iruka again?" 

Kakashi nodded. "I don't know why it bothers me so much. I just don't get it."

"It  _ bothers  _ you because you  _ like  _ him." Tenzo said seriously, setting the food Kakashi had gotten on the table. 

"I do not." Kakashi said stubbornly. "I just don't like being avoided. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes. "Well… maybe he's avoiding you because  _ he  _ has a crush on  _ you. _ " 

Kakashi paused. "You think so?"

Tenzo shrugged, shoving some ramen in his mouth as he thought about it. He swallowed the food. "There's  _ one  _ way to find out if he really hates you. Make him feel like you  _ think  _ he's avoiding you. Guilt him a little. If he hates you, it won't matter. If he's avoiding you for something else, he'll feel bad and stop."

Kakashi hummed. The idea sounded solid. "I can do that. I'm  _ good  _ at making people feel guilty." 

Tenzo rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "I  _ know _ ." 

"Maa, Tenzo… are you picking on me?" Kakashi spoke softly, feigning hurt feelings. 

Tenzo gave him a flat look that said it wasn't going to work this time. "Yes." He answered before hitting Kakashi in the face with a ramen noodle.

~

The next time Kakashi saw Iruka eating at Ichiraku's alone, he made his move. Sure enough, as soon as he ordered his own food, Iruka was starting to leave. 

"Maa, Iruka-Sensei, if I didn't know better, I might think you didn't like me." Kakashi spoke softly, giving the chunin his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Iruka sputtered to find an excuse. "No! I just… I have a lot of papers to grade today." The man was blushing, and Kakashi couldn't help but admire the way his blush made the scar on his nose stand out just a bit more. 

"Oh? Well if that's the case, you wouldn't mind getting lunch with me on Saturday?" Kakashi drawled, tilting his head to the side with a crinkly-eyed smile. 

"Oh… uh… why would you want to have lunch with  _ me? _ " Iruka asked nervously. 

"Well, we both are important people to Naruto… it only makes sense for us to be friends." Kakashi answered easily, having rehearsed the line several times in the mirror two days ago. The only good thing about Tenzo being on a mission was that he wasn't there to pick on him for it. 

"F-friends? Uh… I guess lunch would be fine. Saturday?" Iruka answered quietly. 

"Good. Meet me here at noon?" Kakashi asked happily. Iruka nodded before scurrying away into the night. 

~

Tenzo came home Saturday morning, and it was then that it hit him.  _ He had asked another man out to lunch _ . Yes, it was as friends, but he hadn't asked Tenzo about that at all. The thought that Tenzo might be upset with him was almost enough to bring him to tears. 

Tenzo came out of the shower and into the bedroom, towel draped dangerously low across his hips, and his hands using another towel to dry his hair. "What's wrong? Why do you look like a kicked puppy?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the comparison, trying not to get distracted by his partner's exposed skin. "I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

Tenzo stopped drying his hair, throwing the second towel into the hamper as he moved to sit on the end of the bed with the werewolf. "Everything alright?" 

Kakashi sighed. "I uh… I asked Iruka out to lunch. As friends." 

Tenzo smiled. "The guilt trip worked?"

Kakashi wouldn't make eye-contact with him. "Yeah. It did." 

"So why do you look so upset? I thought that's what you wanted?" Tenzo asked curiously, draping an arm across Kakashi's shoulders. 

Kakashi didn't answer, and Tenzo leaned down to examine his face. "You think I'm going to be upset? Is that it?" 

Kakashi nodded, looking up to his boyfriend slowly. Tenzo chuckled, using his free hand to pull his face in for a quick kiss. "You are ridiculous. You know that?"

The older man looked at him in confusion, one pale hand clasping over the one Tenzo had on his jaw. 

"I don't think that you're going to  _ stop  _ loving me just because you also love someone else. That's not how this works. Be friends with him. Hang out with him. And if the time comes, and you decide you can trust him with your secret... then go ahead and sleep with him. Just don't lead the guy on. Tell him you have a thing with  _ me _ first." Tenzo spoke softly, pulling Kakashi in for a hug. 

Kakashi looked up into those deep brown eyes, wondering how the hell he could have found someone as perfect as Tenzo. 

"So. Did you give him the  _ puppy-dog eyes?" _ Tenzo asked, not even bothering to hide the snicker. Kakashi glared at him playfully before pushing him off the end of the bed.

~

Over time, Kakashi managed to get his flaky new friend to spend more and more time together. They would spar in between missions, meet up for lunch, and the werewolf even helped him grade papers a time or two. Sometimes Tenzo would tag along, bored enough to watch his boyfriend spar with Iruka from within a tree. He knew Kakashi took comfort in his presence, and could sense him there. He didn't care about the fact that he was watching his boyfriend with another man. No… what he was there for was to see Kakashi laugh. To see the man have fun,  _ in public _ , and to talk to people like everyone else. Tenzo wanted to see Kakashi be a  _ normal  _ person. 

Even when Tenzo was able to walk around with Kakashi, answering to Captain Yamato, he didn't often intrude on Kakashi's time with Iruka. It was healthy for the wolf to spend time with a wider variety of people. Even Tenzo and Kakashi's relationship had benefited. Kakashi wasn't so clingy anymore. Their sex life hadn't changed. They still spent all the time they could rolling around together naked, but "Yamato" still refused Kakashi's offer to hang out with Iruka. He chose instead to lie around in his underwear and watch movies all day. Kakashi needed the time away. It was good for the wolf's jittery nerves. 

It wasn't until Kakashi became the Hokage that Tenzo really got to know Iruka. From his position in the wall, he finally got to see Kakashi interact with the man up close. Iruka was kind and friendly, but wasn't even remotely afraid to put Kakashi in his place. When he would leave, his face red with anger, leaving Kakashi sitting there with wide eyes, Tenzo couldn't help but laugh at him. Kakashi would turn to glare at him, and of course Tenzo would remove himself from the wall to properly apologize. It wasn't hard to get forgiveness once the mask was off and he kissed him. 

Occasionally, Tenzo would apologize from  _ under  _ the desk. Iruka apparently had the worst timing in the world, and always managed to walk in when Tenzo's mouth was full of Kakashi's cock. The wolf was lucky that Tenzo refused to get caught, and didn't try to keep going with someone else in the room. 

It was through these second-hand interactions that Tenzo decided he liked Iruka too. The man's laugh echoed through the walls, drifting lazily into Tenzo's ears as he watched him spend more and more time with his werewolf. 

Tenzo wondered if there would ever come a time when Kakashi would tell the man his secret. And if it did, would Iruka accept the fact that he was already part of a relationship? Thoughts of the two ninja sprawled out naked on the bed littered his mind as he stood there silently.

If Tenzo hoped that the werewolf would be brave enough to tell the beautiful chunin his secret… he would never tell. The Anbu would  _ never  _ try to pressure the man into telling a secret that wasn't his. For now, he would settle for imagining the two rolling around on the floor together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! I always love comments or even questions, they make my day!


End file.
